


【周迦】无人不冤

by MiloHolic



Series: Sleep No More [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 1900-1930s现代AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, World War I, 人物黑化, 出场人物过多懒得一一赘述, 原典套皮, 狗血警告, 角色死亡, 长篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 在一个白色的平安夜里，阿周那遇到了迦尔纳看似是完全偶然的一见钟情，也是一段孽缘的开始。他们在一起，度过了一段美好的时光，全不知越是美丽的东西也越是容易被毁坏相爱，误会，伤害，分离，死别，后悔。这是一段漫长旅途的起点。他们的命运已经牢牢地联系在了一起。有情皆孽，无人不冤1900-1930s半架空现代AU，时代背景为Pre-WW1英国警告！狗血/OOC/恋爱脑/非自愿性行为/血腥场面/人物黑化/原创工具人/角色死亡/原典套皮/魔改世界历史贵族小少爷（侯爵）阿周那 × 双重身份迦尔纳本篇为与《雨夜来客》同系列作品，Sleep No More系列上部，已完结~我终于搬完了╰(*°▽°*)╯番外已全部完工，下部《择日而亡》TBC
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Sleep No More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837300
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

这一年平安夜的下午格外寒冷。

老汉考克裹紧了自己的大衣坐在台阶上，勉强睁开一双浮肿的眼睛，昏昏欲睡地注视着往来的路人。等到天黑的时候，这些人都将回到温暖的家中，被自己的亲人和丰盛的平安夜大餐环绕。但老汉考克什么也不在乎，不去肖想自己得不到的东西是知足常乐的诀窍。他只想趁着街上还有些人时再弄点钱，让他不至于饿着肚子过夜——甚至更好的话，还可以去找点乐子。

这座小镇规模不大，几乎每一家店主都认识懒惰的老汉考克。他活得极为随性，今朝有酒今朝醉，手里蓄不住一分钱，就算什么时候突然横死街头也没人会意外；可他又毋庸置疑是这条街上最快活、最乐观、最讨人喜欢的人之一。无论如何被夹枪带棒地冷嘲热讽，乐天派的老头也不会皱一下眉头，老汉考克就靠着这难能可贵的品质在镇上拥有了一席之地。即便他霸占店门口进行妨害生意的乞讨，大多数人也会默契地选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。

不过，今天注定是个不同寻常的一天。云层拨开了一小会儿，西斜的太阳短暂地温暖了街道，懒洋洋的、无所事事的流浪汉很快就放弃了思考，堕入梦乡。突然，一件沉甸甸的物品被扔进了用来乞讨的破帽子里，发出不小的动静，无忧无虑的安眠也被迫终止，老汉考克瞬间惊醒，吓得几乎站了起来。

他傻乎乎地看着站在眼前的年轻人，对方身材挺拔，一身严实的冬季着装精致考究，帽檐下隐约可以看见一绺卷曲的黑发，和一双冷淡，却并无轻蔑和恼怒的黑色眼睛。老汉考克睡晕了的脑子茫然地思考着自己是不是该弯腰鞠躬、尽点下等人的本分，但这可是张没见过的生面孔，叫错头衔就不好办了。就在他举棋不定时，年轻人率先开了口：“别在街上待着了，今晚可是平安夜。拿着这些钱，给自己买些吃的去吧。”

这时，老汉考克才注意到，他的帽子里落着的，竟然是一只一看就十分高档的皮制钱包。一瞬间，所有疑虑都从脑子里飞走了，他连忙捡起钱包，粗暴地擦了擦，只是打开粗略一看，就在里面发现了整整二十英镑。

天降的巨款差点没让可怜的老流浪汉当场中风，他立刻就不在意眼前的年轻人什么来头、有什么企图、该怎么称呼了。老头儿抓起帽子，一边以难以置信的矫健连连鞠躬，嘴里念叨着“愿上帝保佑你，善良的先生”，一边迅速离开，生怕对方改变了主意。

他抓着这个钱包，冰冷的皮革仿佛会发热，让他从里而外地暖和起来。今天，他着实是走大运了。

阿周那漠然地注视着流浪汉的身影消失在拐角，在心中感慨着他与年龄不相称的敏捷。年轻的绅士突然的慷慨之举其实并没有什么特别的理由和动机，他只是报复性地觉得十分畅快而已。

拥有黝黑皮肤与英俊面容的阿周那，是般度侯爵最小的儿子，也是现任侯爵夫人贡蒂唯一的亲生儿子。虽然他被公认为是三兄弟中最优秀的那一个，但是，根据现行的继承法，不管他有多么出类拔萃，爵位与财产的继承权都轮不到他。因此，不甘于平凡的阿周那便早早地独自外出求学，以期未来能有一份安身立命的正规职业，直到半年前，这位只存在于传说中的三少爷才终于回到这座镇上，回到他阔别已久的家中来。

无论回家之前阿周那对这个许久不曾踏足的家乡有多少美好的幻想与构思，这苦闷、无趣、充满争执的半年，也几乎把这些天真的想法统统用现实碾碎了。这还是阿周那二十多年来第一次离家出走——他终于无法忍受侯爵府上时而凝重，时而激昂，没有一刻安宁的氛围了。他需要呼吸一些新鲜空气。

于是，阿周那站在无一人认识他的陌生城镇街头，朝着寒风吐出一口白气。

就在这时，一个声音突然从他的背后响起。

“高尚之举，值得赞赏。”说话者离他离得并不远，语气平静得惊人，“但并不明智。”

这样无礼的搭话确实有惊吓到阿周那，他转过身去，面对着出声之人。

在他身后，大约一英尺的位置，一个男人正站在那里。阿周那十分确信，就在刚才，这个位置上还空无一人。他的身材颇为高挑，甚至比阿周那还要稍稍高上一些，身上穿着干练的短款风衣与长裤，尽管阿周那已经自认相当苗条了，他却甚至比阿周那还要瘦削单薄许多。或许是为了避风，他大半张脸都隐藏在高领衬衣之下。

但是，真正吸引了阿周那目光的并不是这副仿佛能被风吹走，却又不知为何给人以坚韧稳重印象的身体，而是他的相貌。与当时的人们普遍认同的得体装束不同，他并没有戴着帽子，而是旁若无人地任一头白发散乱在风中、任凛冽的寒气侵袭白皙的皮肤。那双凝视着阿周那的眼下画着一抹艳丽的眼尾红，而双瞳则是极其美丽、带有奇特异域风情的、晶莹剔透的浅青绿色，这样的色彩，他只依稀在商人从远东带回来的稀有翡翠上见过一次，那块尤物看似冰冷，却又温和圆润的触感，总是令人他难以忘怀。

“先生。”低沉而带有磁性的声音将阿周那一瞬间拉回了现实，“你还好吗？”

阿周那有些尴尬地干咳了一声：“当然，我很好。”

对方疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，只是继续说出自己要说的话：“我必须提醒你，陌生的先生，你慷慨的捐助最后大半会变成劣质酒精，和肮脏赌场里的筹码。明天，或许后天，等汉考克花光了钱，他就会重新回到那个位置上乞讨——即使这样也没有关系吗？”

如此诘问几乎可以被称作咄咄逼人，阿周那困惑地眨了眨眼睛，反问道：“那又如何？”

他的态度反而让对方惊讶了。青绿色的双眼瞪大了一会儿，又轻轻眯起，阿周那只听到他偏着脑袋认真地自言自语道：“原来如此，是我又误会了吗……原来如此。原来如此。”他重新转过视线来，直视着阿周那，仅凭着直觉，阿周那觉得他可能真的误会了什么，“看来是我搞错了，您确实是一位品格高尚的人。但是，就在刚刚，你给出的也是身上全部的财产，不是吗？”

“是这样没错。”

“看来，在做出义举之前，您也有过充分的考虑了，确实了不起。”他点了点头，轻轻皱起眉，“可那样的话就头疼了……今天晚上，你该到哪里吃饭，去哪里留宿呢？”

“呃……”

阿周那张开嘴唇，刚想回答，便噎住了。他离家太久，对这座小镇的印象早已稀薄，如此一思考起来，他竟然连哪里有旅馆都不清楚。再仔细一计算，哪怕此时即刻动身回家，走到半路也会不可避免地迎来夜幕降临，他将不得不在夜色中摸黑走上至少一英里。为什么刚刚他引以为傲的聪明脑瓜就完全没想到这些呢？

见他沉默不语，对方轻轻咳了一声：“既然如此，我有个提议。”

阿周那挑起一边眉毛：“不好意思？”

他十分认真地回答道：“你可以到我的地方借宿。只是一家小酒吧，虽然并不高档，免费的暖气和歇脚的地方还是可以提供的。”他想了想，补上一句，“……不过，只限今晚。”

原来他竟是一家酒吧老板，外表如此超凡出尘的人竟然有着一份这么烟火气的工作，阿周那有些意外。但除了惊讶之外，他更多的是懊恼与难堪——我阿周那，竟然也有犯这么低级的错误的时候，还把自己搞得这样狼狈！他向来不愿在人前露了短，此时，这个振聋发聩的感叹不断在他心中回响，成倍地唤起了不必要的羞耻心，叫他觉得自己简直没脸见人。他稍稍退后一步，转过身去，竖起领子进一步遮挡住自己的面容，低声回绝：“不，不必了。我……我今晚有，可以去的地方。”

听见这拙劣的谎言，翡翠般的浅青绿色视线垂了下去：“我明白了。一个突然不知道从哪儿冒出来的陌生人，确实很难叫人信任。”

……虽然他说的也不无道理，但阿周那并不是这个意思，也不大好纠正他。

年轻的酒吧老板听不到他的腹诽，他把双手插在兜中，从遮挡了面容的高领衬衣中抬起头，露出一张以男性而言精致得有些过分，以女性而言又显得过于刚毅的脸。他执拗地对阿周那说：“就当作是我对难得一见的善良之人的一份心意好了，这份邀请不会就此撤销。奎因街175号，平安夜里，我的酒吧是整座镇上唯一一家还会开门的店。……如果你改变了想法的话，可以随时来找我。”

他再一次朝阿周那点了点头，似乎在用这种方法表示对话就此结束。而后，他越过阿周那，走上刚刚老汉考克还坐着的阶梯，十分自然地打开了近在阿周那眼前的那扇门，走了进去，啪地一声关上了门。

等等……原来他这么站在酒吧门口和酒吧的老板聊了半天吗？

阿周那有些茫然，对着那个“关门”的招牌傻看了一会儿，而后才醍醐灌顶般意识到，他们没头没尾地聊了这么久，居然都没能像两个文明人一样交换彼此的姓名。

拒绝了这位好心的陌生人之后，阿周那继续在小镇的街道上漫步。天色逐渐转暗，街上的行人越来越少。冬天里夜晚降临得总是格外早，他并不确定现在是什么时间，也许再过一会儿，平安夜的大餐就该上桌了——不知道家里的仆人会准备什么样的菜色，父亲和母亲是否还会继续争吵置气，陌路人般的兄弟们是否还会继续作壁上观。想着这些不会有结论、也不会有终点的烂事儿，阿周那的脚步逐渐慢了下来，一丝疲惫浮现起来。他抬起头，终于从无限的忧郁和愁思中醒转，第一次正视了身边的世界。

逐渐黑沉的天空之下，眼前蜿蜒的住宅区街道上，一盏一盏的灯火亮了起来，在大地上织就星光的地毯；每一盏灯后，都有一个其乐融融的家庭，如此多的快乐聚集在同一片天空之下，好像能够铺满人间，把每一个角落都装点得喜气洋洋。而置身于这万千灯火中，只有他一个人站在街头，与寒风黑夜、饥饿与无助作伴——天下之大，他竟然没有一个可以回去的地方。

阿周那完全停下了脚步，无边的孤独感吞没了他。白色的雪花十分适时地从云层中飘下来，落在他的帽顶、肩头和掌心里。今晚竟是个白色平安夜。他抬起头，看见一个穿着黑色外套的老人正从远处走来，低声哼着歌，一手握着暖身用的扁平酒壶，一手用一根长长的拨棍，慢条斯理地点亮路灯。这是阿周那走了这么久之后看见的第一个活人，他的表情和姿态都如此轻松，令阿周那不禁想着，等这份工作结束之后，这位点灯人也有个能回去的家，和等待着他的人。

想到这里，阿周那深吸了一口气。他走向专注于自己手头工作的老人，礼貌地询问道：“不好意思，请问你知道奎因街175号怎么走吗？”

今天，他可谓是丢人丢到了家。所幸这里没人认识他，不至于叫阿周那羞愤致死，这会儿他已经完全是抱持着破罐子破摔的心态在求助了。就这样，在好心人的帮助下，阿周那回到了那条有些眼熟的街上。此前邀请他的陌生人并没有说谎，整条街上空空荡荡，除了那一扇亮着的灯之外，所有的橱窗都黯淡无光。他走向唯一的光源，之前他看到的“关门”已经被翻转过来，变成了“营业中”。阿周那稍稍感到安心了些，他推开门，轻巧地从寒冷和饥饿中脱身。

迎接他的是被壁炉烧得温暖的房屋，和满室食物的飘香。或许是因为确信不会有人造访，室内的配置被刻意改造过，与其说是一家酒吧，现在这里倒更像一个起居室。阿周那站在玄关踌躇了一会儿，一颗白色的脑袋从后门处探了出来，青绿色的眼中没有一点儿惊讶之意：“哦，你来了啊。”

他说完便缩了回去，语气仍是那么平淡，缺乏起伏，但却奇妙地有一种让阿周那瞬间冷静下来的魔力。他必须承认，直到刚才，他还在担心老板会不会突然改变主意，把自己重新扔回大街上。对一个从小不愁吃穿的贵族公子而言，这种寄人篱下的惴惴不安太过陌生了。而此时，胃里的七上八下奇迹般地消失了，他无法解释这种如释重负的感觉，这仿佛回到了家——不是那个远在数英里之外，让他窒息、不得不选择逃离的家，而是一个真正的……家。阿周那脱下潮湿的帽子、外衣，挂在一边的衣架上，暂时放下自己的疑惑不安，好奇地朝着那扇门走去。

阿周那越是靠近，食物的香气便越是浓郁，他闻出了放在锅子上炖的番茄、猪肉和芝士的味道，听到了浓汤发出的咕嘟咕嘟闷响。他小心翼翼地朝门里望去，只看见那位拥有美丽眼瞳的陌生人执着一根汤勺，低下了头、背对着他、聚精会神地在大汤锅中搅着，只露出一截毫无防备、纤细白皙的脖颈。氤氲的蒸汽飘满整间狭小的厨房，阿周那深吸了一口气。他脸红了。

觉察到动静，不知名的酒吧老板转过头来看着他。这个人仍与下午一样，还是那副云淡风轻、看不出喜怒哀乐的模样，但不知为何，阿周那认为他这时心情非常不错。

“你来得正好。”他以轻松的语调说道，“看来选择多做些晚饭是正确的。”

阿周那吞了口口水，有些艰难地开口：“你……还特意准备了我的份？”

他冲阿周那眨眨眼，张嘴便粉碎了阿周那的感动：“当然不是。多做一人份，我明天的午饭就有着落了。”

“……………………………………哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突如其来的开车

除去在大学里的耕耘课业的岁月，这算得上是阿周那二十多年的人生中吃得最简陋的一个平安夜晚餐——食物仅仅只有番茄肉酱意大利面，配上酒吧老板秘藏的香槟酒，和唱片机里传出的沙哑、欢快而空洞的圣诞颂歌。若要进行公平公正的评价，整张桌子上只有酒还算上得了档次，其余任何东西当然都无法与侯爵府上大厨制作的丰盛佳肴相比。可是，坐在餐桌边，从灯火通明的温暖室内凝望着橱窗外、白色平安夜悠扬的大雪，即便他的眼前坐着一位他认识不到几个小时的陌生人，阿周那依然觉得安然、满足，胜过每一个在家人身边度过的平安夜，一种沉甸甸的幸福感将心脏都塞得满满的，竟让他一时遗忘了自己的身世带来的、那些难以甩脱的阴云。

“迦尔纳。”似乎是想拉回他飘忽的思绪，坐在他对面的酒吧老板突然说话了，有些含混不清的声音重新吸引了阿周那的注意力，“我好像忘了自我介绍了……抱歉。我的名字叫迦尔纳。”

按照礼节，阿周那也应当回报自己的名字。然而，他收回视线，看向坐在他眼前的男人，收获的却是一只仓鼠——或者说，是塞了满嘴食物，两边腮帮子高高鼓起，却仍然一边努力吞咽一边一本正经盯着他看的仓鼠迦尔纳。白皙的脸上沾了不少红色的肉酱，简直像个一头把脸砸进了盘子的笨拙孩子。

“噗。”

这糟糕的吃相和他过人的外貌产生的落差一瞬间击溃了阿周那的心理防线，侯爵家的三少爷瞬间忘记了自己本来该干什么，他低下头，把脸埋在掌心里，发出几声根本压抑不住的爆笑。迦尔纳迷茫地眨眨眼，看着这个缩成一团笑得浑身发抖的年轻人，半晌才顿悟，抬起手来摸了摸脸上的污渍。

“……太没礼貌了。”他咕哝着说。

直到这时，阿周那才从这张总也面无表情的漂亮脸蛋上看出些许不满来，原来这个人也是有像人类的反应的啊。然而，这样更加失礼的话他自然不能说出口来，阿周那只能在自己的笑声里断断续续地回答“那我可真是太抱歉了”。这语气无论如何也听不出歉意，反而像极了调侃。

迦尔纳轻轻地瞪了他一眼，从餐桌边站起身，走到吧台前，似乎是懒得再刻意绕进去，只是直接弯下了腰在里面搜寻着，想找些能给自己擦脸的东西。他身上剪裁得几乎分毫不差的蓝色衬衫并不是为了这种夸张的动作而存在的，一阵折腾之后，布料从腰带上被轻轻揭起，露出一小截细白的腰来。阿周那紧紧地盯着这一幕，对方包裹在衬衫、马甲和长裤下的身体曲线竟然有着这般难以置信的吸引力，他再次深吸了一口气——这已经不知道是今天的第几次了。或许是借着酒精彻底放松下来了的缘故，平常一直紧迫地克制着自己的年轻人终于恍然大悟地意识到这种令他心痒难耐的悸动究竟来自何处，丘比特的箭矢、维纳斯的亲吻、莉莉丝的眼瞳——即便对方没有任何引诱他的意图，他仍然在见到这个男人，见到迦尔纳的第一刻起，就被唤起了情欲。

既然知道了这究竟是什么，剩下的问题，就只有要拿它怎么办才好了。

阿周那其人，因为他温和克制的性格，很容易被人误解为是一个喜欢瞻前顾后的头脑派，然而事实却截然相反。若是看见了可疑的按钮，就先按再说；若是搞明白了自己的想法，就立刻动手。作为一个野兽一般的行动派，他确实属于自觉太少、想得太多的异类，但即使是这样的思虑，大半也都只发生在行动之后。

如此天性，大多数时候带来的麻烦远多于好处，只是，幸运的女神今晚一直在对阿周那展露笑容。凭着酒意、冲动和一种贵族公子特有的无所畏惧，阿周那从自己的座位上站了起来，等到迦尔纳拾掇好了自己的仪容、发觉他的动向时已然晚了——后腰抵在冰凉的木制吧台边沿，身侧则是一双力气大得几乎无法撼动的手臂，大胆又无礼的年轻人将毫无防备的迦尔纳困在了吧台，和自己的身体之间。

很明显，漂亮的酒吧老板并没料到这样的展开，他惊讶又茫然，但并未推开或挣脱阿周那，只是安静地注视着他，仿佛在等待他解释自己的意图。在这样的距离下，两个人的呼吸彼此交错，湖水一般的瞳孔中清楚地倒映出眼前的年轻人的面容：一位狡黠，高傲，英俊，矫健得宛如一头幼豹，却又无所适从地笨拙的年轻人。就算阿周那真的有几分醉意，这样直直地对上这双美丽透亮、仿佛能看穿一个人的灵魂的青绿色眼睛，也足以叫他清醒过来了。常识很快就回到了脑中，他意识到自己做出了极其鲁莽、冒犯人的行为，脸和耳朵都以燎原之势迅速烧了起来。即便如此，阿周那仍然不想退缩——不知为何，在迦尔纳面前，他尤其不想重新披上那一身礼仪与克制的外皮。长久的驯化也不能消灭阿周那的天性。于是，他微闭上双眼，轻轻地靠了过去，这个亲吻还未碰到眼前人的皮肤，就被他用一只手轻轻地挡了下来。

困惑的神色从白发的青年脸上消失了，饶是再不解风情的人，此时此刻都该明白了阿周那的意思。在这个时代，同性之间的情感关系仍被视为上不了台面的肮脏秘密，是足以让任何人身败名裂的危险娱乐，也是对所有体面人的羞辱。他表现得如此无礼而露骨，即便迦尔纳立刻把他扔出去也毫不意外。然而，他并没有那么做——他甚至没有表现出丝毫恼怒，迦尔纳只是眉头微蹙，温和地低声说道：“我想你是喝醉了，先生。”

这既不是拒绝，也不是许可，仅仅是一句提醒。作为一位外貌过于出众的酒吧老板，迦尔纳自有一套圆滑的办法，用以对付不知分寸的醉客，又不至于落得大家尴尬、损害自己未来的生意；而他现在还不知道的是，阿周那并不是可以被这样轻易打发掉的男人。事实上，从迦尔纳的角度看来，阿周那严肃得甚至有些僵硬，他们保持着这样不进也不退的暧昧姿势，直到阿周那抬起一只手，抓住他覆在自己嘴唇上的手指，将那个亲吻落在了迦尔纳的手心。

“喝醉的人会先征求你的许可再吻你吗？”他反问道，迦尔纳愣了愣，于是阿周那也停顿了片刻，像是想要让这个人充分理解自己的意思。随后，阿周那不仅不退开，反而还更加欺身上前，凭着一股叫人拒绝不得的蛮劲儿，几乎要把迦尔纳整个人都压倒在吧台上。他轻轻眯起双眼，压低了声音，在迦尔纳的耳边询问，“……我可以吻你吗，先生？”

礼貌而克制，耐着性子把所有骇人的攻击性收拢起来，假装那些刺从不曾存在——对如今的阿周那而言，这已经是极限了；长久以来，他几乎已经快忘记了，自己还有这样的一面，不知为何，却觉得好像可以在这个男人面前安全地表露出来。聊是如此，假若真的遭到拒绝，哪怕事后完全可以拿醉酒当作借口，阿周那的自尊心也绝不会允许自己再出现在迦尔纳的眼前。隔着薄薄的衣物，他的心脏跳得飞快。

幸运女神总是眷顾着阿周那的。迦尔纳没有拿开意图阻拦的手，但态度却明显地松动下来，拒绝的力道已然形同虚设，青绿色的眼睛眯了起来。觉察到这份犹疑，阿周那将试探的亲吻轻轻地落在他的嘴角，他不仅没有被推开，反而还得到了迎合，于是，阿周那再也没有顾忌，将两个人一同拉入到旖旎的深吻之中。更深，再更深，直到世界模糊一片，只剩下眼前的这个人。不知道是谁的手在这一片混乱中伸出去，碰开了唱片机的撞针，闷闷的乐声戛然而止，于是整片空间里剩下的就只有缠绵的水声，和两人份的急切喘息。

屋外的雪还在越下越大。

事到如今再说可能有些迟了，不过，迦尔纳在做出邀请时，并没有这个意图，然而这件事的展开实在是过于出人意料，一不小心就越了界。迦尔纳稍稍用了些力气才将黑皮肤的年轻人推开，失控的亲吻让他们都有些喘不过气来。他已经完全被推倒在吧台上了，头发和衣服都被弄得凌乱，半压在他身上的年轻人还意犹未尽，他放过了迦尔纳被吻得红艳水润的嘴唇，留恋地蹭着他下颚与侧颈的线条，逼迫他仰起头来，承受雨滴般温柔而密集的轻吻。尚且知名不具的年轻人是一位优秀的爱人，仅仅只是碰触，就让迦尔纳忍不住地发抖。的确，迦尔纳并不是个道德包袱很重的人，他也已经有相当长的时间不曾纾解过欲望，也不曾与什么人共过枕席——但无论如何，这样轻易地被撩拨起来，说不难堪，是不可能的。

然而，即便迦尔纳有充分的理由选择放纵，不代表他就应当放纵。他的手臂正拢在毫无防备的年轻人颈后，乍看之下不过是个迎合的手势，可对迦尔纳而言，只要动一动手指就能把他放倒。仅存的理智里诞生的判断力在告诉他，这种时候他当然应该拒绝，正确无比的选择已经近在咫尺。可是，在急促的亲吻与求欢之间，他偶然地对上年轻人黑檀木般的眼睛，只是一次再寻常不过的对视，仿佛就有火焰从对方的眼睛里直直地烧进了迦尔纳心中。太热了，太烫了，就像是阿耆尼之火在这副年轻的皮囊下发出咆吼。他是不同的——他与世上的任何人都不同，他的欲望也应是值得迦尔纳回应的渴求。于是，本应行凶的指尖最终松软下来，没有动作，迦尔纳只是用略显尖锐的指甲掐进年轻人的皮肤里，制造出一阵轻微的疼痛，成功地引起了年轻人的注意。

“不要……在这里。”他轻声恳求道，“楼上……有卧室。”

身体烫得惊人，连气都有些喘不匀，迦尔纳不知道这是因为生理反应，还是因为被这种直勾勾的眼神看得害臊，更不知道在年轻的绅士眼中，这副衣衫凌乱、面色潮红的模样是何等引人疯狂的媚态。黑皮肤的青年犹豫了一下，恋恋不舍地放开了他。迦尔纳终于恢复了自由，除了他自己之外，没有人知道他放弃了什么，又默许了什么。一切才要刚刚开始。他抓住年轻人的手臂，将他拉了过来，低声命令：“跟我来。”

一个看似是意外之喜，实际却是注定会发生的巧合：即便这两个人事实上今天是真的第一次见面；即便他们从相遇到相识再到身体交缠的过程充满了多到荒诞的随意和偶然性；即便事到如今，迦尔纳还不知道这个年轻人的名字——他们身体的相性仍然好得惊人。楼上的卧室里暖气还没有打开，屋子里冷得像冰；仅有的一张床大小尴尬，只能勉强挤下两个成年男人。然而对烧昏了头的两个人而言，这都只是些无关紧要的细节，寒冷也阻挡不了火一般的情热。汗湿的发梢、绷紧的脚尖都被一丝不漏地拢在床单之下，可怜的木制框架被暴力的动作摇得吱呀作响，散乱的衣物落了一地。迦尔纳从不知道自己也可以发出这样的声音，他很想遮掩一下，但压在他身上的年轻人却喜欢得不行，不允许他把自己的声音压制下去。他只能分出一丁点儿神智，向上天祈祷邻居最好是真的回家过节去了，不然第二天要向带着孩子的单亲妈妈解释昨晚的情况着实令人难堪。

年轻人的力气出人意料地大，迦尔纳觉得自己都要被他给撞散了。方才楼下那个彬彬有礼的拘谨模样已经完全不见了影子，他就像是一头无处发泄过剩精力的豹子，只管拼命地向前冲，不知停歇。迦尔纳被他弄得有些受不了，他伸出手去，捧住他的脸颊，在身体的交融与潮湿的亲吻的间隙中断断续续地问出那个他打从一开始就该问的问题：“你的、名字。”

“什么？”年轻人大汗淋漓地从他的胸口抬起头来，终于给了迦尔纳一丝喘息的机会，他半撑起自己有些发软的身体，用几近嘶哑的嗓音低声说：“我还不知道、你的名字。”

他的请求十分诚恳，且十分正当，似乎终于用理性将过高的焰头压下去了那么一点儿，年轻人的眼神变得柔和下来，他抓过迦尔纳的手，同此前在酒吧里时一样，在掌心里落下一个轻柔的吻，而后回答道：“阿周那。”

“我的名字……叫阿周那。”

这个回答让迦尔纳睁大了双眼：“阿周……那。”

在平常，如此明显的惊讶神情和突然之间变得僵硬的肢体语言，任是再迟钝的人也不会毫无察觉，更不要说阿周那这样敏锐的人。可是这种时候，急迫的欲望胜过了细致的思考，阿周那执拗地拉着迦尔纳，继续在狂风骤浪中下沉。于是，那种如遭雷击般的震惊也没能在迦尔纳脸上和心中留上多久，所有的感官再次被阿周那夺走，这一次，他更加变本加厉了，叫迦尔纳几乎跟不上他的节奏，他无意识地咬着自己的手背，白色的乱发铺散到床沿，分不清是汗还是泪的液体从睫毛上滴落，而后，他的眼前空白一片。

就这样，迦尔纳可能是短暂地失去了一会儿意识，等到回过神来，才意识到自己刚刚是怎么了。太强烈，太舒服，比喝进酒吧里年代最久的陈年威士忌后带来的微醺体验还要令人沉醉，说来神奇，这种仿佛连脑髓都要麻痹一般的快乐，竟然还是迦尔纳二十多年的人生里第一次经历，这是因为对方的技术真的很高超，还是因为他真的已经太久没有跟人上过床？原因已经不再重要，迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地想着，他从不知道原来床笫之事也可以如此——

飘逸的思路被有些粗暴的动作打断，他也许是满足了，阿周那可还远远没有。年轻人完全不知何为适可而止，誓要把他逼迫到极限，他轻轻地摩挲着迦尔纳的腰，无声地继续他的索求，火热的掌心下过敏感中的躯体不住地发着抖，呼吸和呻吟都一同破碎了，他开始激烈地迎合阿周那的动作。来吧，到深处来，这是不需熄灭的火焰、不应冷却的热情。此时此刻，即便想要叫停，也已经无济于事。至上的愉悦在向迦尔纳低喃，还想要更多、还想承受更多、还想更加放肆，他的理智被自己的心和身体一同背叛了，所有的因果、事理、担忧与未来的种种隐患，都在水乳交融中消失无踪。既是阿周那的索求，也是迦尔纳的渴望，这份凶暴的攻击性从来就不是单向的；既是天堂的索道，也是地狱的泥沼，他们除了沉沦之外，再无别的选择。

就在这对爱侣仍然纠缠厮磨不休时，平安夜悠扬的钟声已然传来，又轻巧地融化在一室春光里。纷纷落落的鹅毛大雪仍然没有停歇的迹象，对很多人而言，这个即将迎来终结的夜晚亦会是永远地改变他们命运的一个晚上，而此时此刻，这个事实尚且无人知晓。


	3. Chapter 3

一夜大雪，直到破晓时分才终于停了下来。

圣诞节的清晨，整座小镇沉浸在轻松愉快的节日气氛之中，负责清扫积雪的义工对每一位过路人都微笑着点头致意、祝福对方圣诞快乐，却在看到迫近的红发男人时犹豫了。男人的名字叫做马嘶，是新来到这座镇上还不久的追债人，换而言之，就是游走在黑白道之间的危险人物。他的身材十分高大，肤色很深，棕色的帽檐下，多亏了那一对细细的怒眉、抿紧的嘴唇和仿佛立刻就要燃烧起来的红色头发，他即便没有情绪不佳，看起来似乎也随时准备发飙打人。外表和职业的威慑力，叫任何人在向这位异乡人搭话之前，都得先掂量掂量自己的本事。

马嘶早已习惯了周围人见了他就立刻噤若寒蝉的态度，毫不在意地越过了周围假装没看见他的人们。圣诞节一大早就出门的人，总是有正事要做、有地方要去的。他路过已回归原处半躺在台阶边、缩成一团冒着酒气的老汉考克，推开门走进酒吧之中。

白天里，这扇门也是不锁的，即便是不营业的节假日，迦尔纳也会把地方收拾得整整齐齐，好似随时准备开张。准备万全、蓄势待发，他就是这样的男人。果不其然，炉火已经生起来了，迎面扑来一阵暖意，和一股奇怪的气味，马嘶一眼就看见了他，出了名地不怕冷的迦尔纳今天不知为何穿了一件高领的毛衣，虽然仍是一张冷淡得几乎有些凶恶的漂亮脸蛋，这副装扮却让他突然有了一种懒散、居家的感觉，十分新奇。然而令马嘶感到诧异的并不仅仅是他的衣着。据马嘶所知，吃过早饭之后，如果没有其他事情，迦尔纳习惯喝一杯咖啡，坐在吧台后读报，度过一个悠闲的上午，这种老头子一般的日常规律几乎无法动摇。但是今天，他面前既没有杯子，也没有报纸，而是一包香烟，迦尔纳正坐在吧台后安安静静地抽烟，而这就是那股刺鼻气味的来源。

马嘶困惑地挠了挠头：“发生什么事了，早上连酒都不肯供给我的人居然在抽烟？我都不知道你还会抽烟。”

看见这位不请自来的客人，迦尔纳吐出一口烟雾，冷淡地说：“我记得我是挂了关门的牌子的。”

他得到的是一个满不在乎的回答：“可能吧，我没注意看。”

看着马嘶脱下外套取下帽子，将它们都随意地挂在衣帽架上，迦尔纳叹了口气，有些自暴自弃地将没抽完的烟捻灭在烟灰缸里：“连圣诞节都要工作吗，马嘶？”

“我们的老大就是这么会使唤人，不过我不在乎，我又不信教。”马嘶耸了耸肩，在吧台前坐了下来，粗鲁地说，“给我一杯苏打水，早饭只有几块干面包吃，我都要渴死了。”

然而，他漂亮的朋友只是抱起了双臂，宝石般的青绿色眼睛安静又不满地看着他，好像在谴责他的态度。马嘶被他盯了一会儿，只得举手投降：“……请给我一杯苏打水？”

听到大个子的男人发出与体型极不相符的温顺声音，迦尔纳这才动身，他拿过装着苏打水的水瓶，低下头熟练地从吧台里掏出一个玻璃杯，偏过头去开始倒水。马嘶一手托腮，百无聊赖地看着他行云流水的动作，看迦尔纳折腾这些瓶瓶罐罐是种解压的视觉享受。不过，倾倒液体时习惯性的偏头动作也让他捂得严严实实的脖颈露出了些许破绽，马嘶或许看起来粗枝大叶，实际上却相当地细心，他当然不会漏看了衣领下那一点可疑的痕迹。

他问：“那是什么？”

迦尔纳将倒好了的苏打水递到他的眼前：“什么是什么？”

马嘶抬起一只手，在自己的脖子上比划了一下，迦尔纳呆滞了一下，立即条件反射地捂住后颈，苦恼的神情从脸上一闪而逝。红发的男人愣了一下，随即反应了过来，用咳嗽遮掩了自己的笑声，好一会儿才恢复正常。他坏笑着说：“我的朋友，看来你昨天晚上过得不错啊。”

白发青年递给他一个无奈又有些气恼的眼神：“……不是你想的那样。”

“我什么也没想。”马嘶从容不迫地回答，喝了一口杯中的水，“只是很高兴你还没忘了怎么享受生活。”

“与其说是享受生活，不如说是自找麻烦。”迦尔纳尖刻地说。

“你太严肃了，迦尔纳，偶尔放松一下不是坏事。”马嘶耸了耸肩，满不在乎地回答，“如果你担心隔壁那位单身妈妈知道了你……‘行为不端’，就不会再允许你教吉娜可认字了，那大可不用担心。我过来时顺便看了一眼，她们都不在家。”

“多谢你这么细心，不过我不是在说吉娜可的事。”迦尔纳干巴巴地说道，明显地犹豫了一下。马嘶安静地等着他的下文，心想着这能有多大事，没料到迦尔纳低声说，“……是阿周那。”

马嘶差点被嘴里的水给呛到。

“不好意思？”他艰难地问。

“我说，我昨天晚上和阿周那睡了。”迦尔纳以为他是真的没有听清自己的话，认真又直白地向他复述，“一大早上我就让他回去了。……趁着街上还空，不会有人看到他的时候。”

经过一晚上的折腾，直到天光破晓之前，两个人其实只有短短几小时的睡眠时间。或许是因为真的累到了，阿周那睡得格外沉，甚至让迦尔纳都有些不忍心叫他起床。很可惜，这里不是这样身份尊贵的年轻人该留的地方，为了避免流言蜚语的伤害，他必须尽快离开。然而，睡得迷迷糊糊的年轻人不仅完全没有表现出应有的焦虑和悔意，反而还像一只吃饱了饭的黑猫般食髓知味，听见了迦尔纳的声音，就用全身的力气拖住他死活不让走，这个不得不让迦尔纳翻出高领毛衣穿上的吻痕就是那时留下的痕迹。

想到这个，迦尔纳再次叹了口气，抬起手来无意识地摸了摸后颈。眼前的友人已经完全反应过来，张开双手开始了怒涛般的吐槽：“阿周那，是……那个阿周那吗？”

迦尔纳点了点头：“般度侯爵的小儿子阿周那，这个地方也没有第二个阿周那了。”

“等等，为什么你还这么平静？自找麻烦，你岂止是自找麻烦——迦尔纳，你知道自己做了什么吗？”马嘶抬起一只手，瞪大了眼睛看着他，“男的女的先放到一边，你和谁上床不好——偏偏是那个阿周那？”

他的质问让迦尔纳低下头，沉默了一会儿，随后他低声回答：“我知道。……我本来甚至不应该和他见面的。”

“道理你明明都懂，可还是跟他睡了？”马嘶稍稍提高了声音，继续问道。

有那么一瞬间，迦尔纳想为自己辩解一下，说明直到木已成舟、事情已经无可挽回了，他才问出阿周那的名字，但他到底还是没说。这整件事本身就凑巧又离谱，写小说编故事也不过如此，说出来只会显得像是在为自己找借口，更何况，马嘶十有八九也并不想知道这么详实的细节。于是，他只能沉默地低下头，将马嘶责备的眼神照单全收。好在马嘶念在他俩友谊的份上，并没有继续为难他，红发的男人用力抹了一把自己的脸，发出自暴自弃的叹息，冷静了一下情绪，有些阴郁地看着他：“保险起见，我先问一句……你还记得自己到这里来的主要目的是什么，没错吧？”

迦尔纳轻轻地皱了一下眉头：“马嘶，我不喜欢有人质疑我的专业性，即使是你也一样。”

“那么你就应该知道，你和阿周那的……这种关系绝不可以再继续下去了，会惹上很多麻烦的。”马嘶紧紧地盯着迦尔纳的脸，一字一句地说道。

以马嘶将近十年和迦尔纳打交道的经验来看，眼前的男人向来是冷静与明事理的化身，无论面对的是多么荒诞的要求，只要其中还有足以自圆其说的因果事理，他都会首先予以肯定。然而，今天的迦尔纳不知为何总有些举止怪异，白发的青年扭开了脸，沉默了好久，才模棱两可地回答道：“我会处理好的。”

这样的态度，仿佛在说“这次对话就到此为止”，令人无比光火，但两个人的地位平起平坐，马嘶并没有教训他的立场。烦躁不已的红发青年一口喝干了面前的水，从座位上站了起来：“行吧，随你高兴。我得走了，我还有自己的事情要做呢。”

迦尔纳收起他的杯子，对他点了点头，看起来似乎总算是松了口气。他们之间早就已经熟悉到不需要进行例行的问候与道别，马嘶有些粗鲁地夺过自己的行头，穿戴整齐，推开门，再度跨过依然呼呼大睡的老流浪汉，走上寒风呼啸的街头。

直到离开了酒吧好远之后，他还在回味刚才的对话，怒意渐渐退去。看似脾气不好的男人，在与朋友有关的事情上其实十分豁达，马嘶低下头，像个小孩子一样踹飞了脚边的小石子，感慨般低声咕哝道：“……原来迦尔纳这样的家伙，也会有被迷得搞不清东南西北的时候啊。”

等到阿周那踏入自家庄园的领地时，天已经基本大亮了。在这片对阿周那而言总是过分辽阔的土地上，每天起的最早、睡得最晚的永远是兢兢业业的仆人们，此时此刻，父母兄弟们应该都还在睡梦之中。他敲响大门时并没有指望很快会有人回应，这时仆人们应该都在争分夺秒地做早晨的准备，哪儿有空来理睬他。圣诞节的早晨冷得要命，但阿周那心情很好，他不介意多等一会儿。然而，门几乎是顷刻之间便开了，站在门后的是跟在侯爵大人身边将近二十年的老管家莫里斯，他看见阿周那，似乎不动声色地松了口气，挺胸抬头向他致意：“……您回来了，阿周那少爷。”

“早上好，莫里斯。”他弹了弹帽檐，愉快地说。

莫里斯侧过身，让开一条道，容阿周那走进屋子里来，抬起一只手比了个手势，招呼几个匆忙路过的女仆过来为阿周那脱去沾满晨露的外衣和帽子，而后以颇不赞同的语气说道：“您看起来情绪不错。”

阿周那回过头看了他一眼，精干的老人明显话中有话：“我母亲为难你了吗？”

“并不。”莫里斯冷淡地回答，“夫人只是有些焦急罢了。”

这个人讲话一向轻描淡写，如果连他都这么说，贡蒂一定已经闹出了不小的场面，而这都是他接下来必须面对的烂摊子。逃离的愉快渐渐散去了，熟悉的沉重、压抑、窒息重新朝他袭来，阿周那轻轻地叹了口气，向莫里斯低声说道：“把早饭替我拿到房间去，如果有人问起，就说我会在书房里泡一整天。”

莫里斯点点头表示自己明白了，继续用有些冷淡的口吻询问：“您就不想解释一下自己昨晚的行踪吗？”

阿周那快步走上楼梯，头也不回地回答：“散步去了。”

“您是说，您散步了一整晚吗？”

“没错。”他停下脚步，倏然回身，直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛，以有些控制不住的攻击性语气回答，“如果你也有幸见识过林间日出的风景，说不定啰嗦的毛病也能有得治。顺便一提，景色真的美极了。”

被向来温和的小少爷怼了几句之后，莫里斯终于闭上了嘴，阿周那也没打算再和他多说什么。他知道，莫里斯或许为人古板，却并不是个坏人，至少他不像其他仆人那样刻意与陌生而多余的小少爷保持距离。一时冲动总是容易伤害到关心他的人，为此阿周那总是为自己感到气馁。但此时此刻，他无暇去想这些破事，阿周那关上房门，几乎立刻被疲惫感淹没，他缺乏睡眠，又连续走了不短的路，但疲惫的真正原因却并不在此。他深呼吸一口气，倒在沙发上，任凭沉重的睡意淹没自己。距离近在咫尺的暴风雨还有一小会儿，他得抓紧这点时间打个小盹儿。

他的选择是明智的，安宁的小憩很快就被粗暴地开门的声音打断。阿周那醒了过来，他既不感到惊讶，也不感到气恼，因为一切都在预料之中。他的母亲——侯爵夫人贡蒂砰地一声在背后关门、上锁，脸上和周身都充斥着冰冷的怒火。她穿着一套齐整的长裙，看起来刚刚外出回家，看到阿周那从沙发里坐起身来，她尖刻地嘲讽道：“看来我还扰了你的清梦了，阿周那阁下？”

阿周那长长地叹了口气，尽力以自己最为谦卑的语气回答道：“不，不，母亲。我正好要起来呢。”

他卑下的态度稍稍起了些作用，贡蒂大步流星地走向窗边，一把拉开了窗帘，被雪地反射的刺眼日光照射进来，阿周那只得眯起双眼。

“我的孩子，你昨晚可把大家都吓得不轻。”贡蒂严厉地说道，“而我，我只觉得伤心和失望……在你的母亲最需要你支持的时候突然离家出走！……我平常是这样教导你的吗？你已经不是个小孩子了，为什么还会做出这么幼稚的行为？”

阿周那深吸一口气：“我很抱歉，母亲……屋子里的空气太浑浊了，我只是想出去走走，清醒一下头脑，没想到一下子走得太远，没能回来。”

他当然知道这是蹩脚的理由，不过，只要语气足够诚恳，贡蒂就不会追究。果然，贵妇人不置可否地点了点头，回到了她真正关心的话题上：“今晚，我会同你的父亲再谈一次，这次你一定要在场，向他表明你的态度。”她闭上双眼，叹了口气，“这两个突然冒出来的私生子，不应该有改变继承权现状的权利，这不合法律，也不合情理。我们必须说服你父亲放弃修改遗嘱的想法。”

听到她的要求，阿周那只感到一阵无力，明知这样只会加剧自己和母亲的争吵，仍然忍不住争辩道：“可是母亲，无论私生子是否存在，我都还有两位正值青年的兄长，无论依据遗嘱还是继承法，我都只能分到很少的一点儿财产，还得看大哥的脸色，所以我才会离家去构筑自己的事业——如今您又要我放弃自己即将起步的事业回来争取继承权……这又有什么意义呢？”

贡蒂猛地转过身来，看见儿子苦恼的神情，她疾步走上前，在阿周那身边坐下，握住他的手，恳切地说道：“阿周那，阿周那，我可不许你这么说。”她低下头，声音里染上悲切之色，“谁都看得到，你是你们三兄弟之中最优秀的一个。连野兽都知道选择最优秀的后代，为什么传统偏偏要悖离显而易见的家族利益呢？我亲爱的孩子，你的父亲也很清楚这一点……他只是需要一个契机罢了，只要你向他证明你的野心……我永远是在为我们母子共同的利益而战的，在这座房子里，只有我是真正爱你、为你着想的，你也知道这一点，不是吗？——求你了，看着我吧，我的儿子。”

在她的呼唤声中，阿周那抬起头，面无表情地注视着贡蒂的脸。她以为，又或者说她一直希望阿周那能做一个乖巧听话、对母亲言听计从的好儿子；她以为只要她闭口不言，他就不会了解事情的原委、不会了解她心中所想，可阿周那其实什么都知道。曾经，他的母亲漂洋过海，从大洋彼岸为他的父亲带来了丰厚的嫁妆，拯救了衰落贵族之家的财政危机。然而，联姻终究只是联姻，没有感情的滋润，婚姻不过是一纸空文，夫妻关系如坠冰窟。即便过了这么多年，在这个繁文缛节的家中，女主人贡蒂也始终是个格格不入、受人非议的“外乡人”，而作为这个家的救世主，她的孩子甚至还要为侯爵前妻留下的孩子们让路，放弃继承财产的资格。或许从结果来看，她确实是在为阿周那的利益而战，但对自己所受到的诸多不公的反抗与控诉，才是贡蒂一生难以释怀的真正心结，而阿周那所痛恨的，却也恰恰是她的这份虚伪：事事向他隐瞒，连自己的心声都不愿同他分享，却又处处试图控制他，要求他体谅自己、为自己做出种种让步——明明爱和亲情都是真实存在的，为什么他还会感觉母亲离自己如此遥远呢？

就算心中有千百种感慨与疑问，到最后，阿周那还是什么都没有说。他擅长在母亲面前扮演十全十美、百依百顺的好孩子，只为不要看见她失望的表情、不要听见她诅咒的话语，这就好像是他们母子之间某种令人悲哀的默契。今天也是一样，今天也没有什么不同。

“我知道的，母亲。我会照做的。”他轻声回答。

得到了许诺，贡蒂这才放松下来，笑意出现在她的嘴角，她轻轻地抚摸着阿周那的头发，柔声说道：“谢谢你，我的孩子。”而后，她像是想起了什么一般，站起身来四顾周身，“这屋子里可真够冷的，当值的女仆在干什么，难道不知道要过来照看炉火吗？这些偷懒的饭桶……”

说着，她就要转身离去，又像是想起什么一样回过头，对阿周那说：“肚子饿了吗，阿周那？早上没在饭桌上看到你……我去要雷森夫人给你做些吃的吧。”

“不，我什么都不需要，母亲。”阿周那有气无力地说道，“多谢好意……但是我现在只需要休息。”

看着他疲惫的模样，贡蒂点了点头，又嘱咐了一番记得到父亲和兄弟面前露个面、不要睡太久等等，这才离开。

目送她关上门，再听着她的脚步走远之后，阿周那重新躺了下来。然而睡意已然远去，他闭上双眼，脑海中浮现出的却是一张不属于这座庄园的脸。白皙的面容和身体，仿佛玉石一般清澈锐利的青绿色眼睛——明明是昨天才第一次见面的陌生人，为什么迦尔纳的脸却可以这样纤毫毕现地映在他的眼前？

他当然知道，自己想也没想就犯下的是绝不应再继续下去的错误，在这个年代，圣书的教诲仍然振聋发聩，同性之间的一夜情理应如同太阳升起前的晨雾、春季来临前的薄雪一般，过了时间，就该被当作从未存在。然而真正触动他的并不是身体的快乐——不，他不该试图否认这一点，阿周那确实还留恋着这种堕落的愉悦——而是那一天傍晚，在那个简陋的酒吧里他所得到的短暂安宁。原来在层峦叠嶂般的阶级与责任、身份与义务之外，人真的可以拥有一个没有任何负担的心灵归处。即便如今，头脑已经完全冷静下来，他也不认为那份如释重负的轻松、那份舒适的温暖是自己的错觉——眼下，他只是还无法解释这种感觉的来源罢了。

于是，阿周那再也无法入睡。他不断地思索，甚至是拷问着自己，辗转反侧了好一会儿，最终还是坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛、发出一声自暴自弃的长叹，起身来到书桌前，掏出一支崭新的钢笔，开始写起信来。


	4. Chapter 4

圣诞节后的第三天，吉娜可·加里吉利坐在酒吧的一张小圆桌前，晃着一双胖乎乎的小短腿，皱着眉头、费力地看着摊开在眼前的书本。她已经快要八岁了，读写仍然不是十分流利，而她也并不是很想努力。天性怠惰的小女孩不喜欢被按头读书，之所以这样乖巧，纯粹只是出于对迦尔纳的崇拜和喜爱而已。按照她母亲给的未来规划，再过个几年，吉娜可·加里吉利就该开始为自己物色一位合适的婚姻对象，她应当学习的是如何与厨房、家庭与婴儿食品打交道，而不是坐在这种地方，读一本来历不明的小册子。当然，迦尔纳对此有着明显的不同意见，他完全没有把加里吉利夫人“认字只需会读圣经就好”的要求当回事，总是希望吉娜可看到更广阔的世界。这样的心情，吉娜可这时还不是很懂，而眼下，她正在为别的事蠢蠢欲动。

胖胖的女孩抬起头，伸着脖子望了一眼门外，白色平安夜过去之后，镇上又下了一场雪，迦尔纳正背对着她，扫着店门外的雪。其实他没有必要这么做，但谁也劝不动他，固执起来的迦尔纳可以让人非常头疼。屋子里暖烘烘的，烤得吉娜可脸都红了，她趴在桌上，懒洋洋地胡思乱想。因为不上学，吉娜可几乎每天早上都要在这里度过，这个年龄的孩子，总是对大人抱有强烈的好奇心；她的母亲加里吉利夫人讳莫如深的样子更是加重了她的期待。迦尔纳是为数不多的愿意平等对待她的成年人，然而，这么久过去了，他也没有向她展示“成年人世界”的魅力。再过不到一小时，就是必须回家的时间，这样下去不知道还要浪费多久才能窥见几个刺激的秘密，吉娜可终于决定不再等待，她偷偷溜下座位，在酒吧里东张西望地乱摸起来。

酒吧里最多的器物，当然就是那些装在柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐（“堕落的源头！”——她母亲总是愤慨地说），不过吉娜可对它们没有半点兴趣，也完全不敢碰，可除此之外，这里真的没有什么东西了，迦尔纳非常小心，不会留贵重物品在店里，以防被放飞自我的醉鬼惦记。吉娜可百无聊赖地转了半天，仍一无所获，她本应就此放弃，乖乖回到座位里重新做个好孩子，今天却不知为何不想这么快死心。吉娜可再次往外张望了张望，迦尔纳正在和她视线死角里的不知道什么人交谈，一时半会不像要进来的样子，于是，她胆子愈发大了些，索性拉过一张凳子垫高了脚，在够不到的柜子里摸了起来。

——这样的行为，严格地说来可谓是行窃了，如果被加里吉利夫人发现，吉娜可少不了被打手心。不过，她一点儿也不觉得害怕，因为迦尔纳是不会把她出卖给母亲的。

磨蹭了一会儿，她的手指还真的碰到了什么东西，不是这酒吧里到处可见的冰凉瓶子，而是一个平滑的信封。吉娜可顺手就将它拿了下来，跳下凳子，攥在手里仔细地端详。落在她手里的是个相当精美、纸张细腻的信封，在信封的正面写着一行简单的“A to K”，没有落款，没有地址，连邮戳和邮票都没有，不知道是怎么寄过来的。已经被拆开的封口里放着一张散发出隐约香气的信纸，吉娜可想也不想，就将它拿了出来。

这并非是为她的行为辩解，不过，对吉娜可·加里吉利而言，这是再正常不过、只有最亲密的人才有资格做的事情。在加里吉利家中，任何事物都可以无条件、无理由地被加里吉利夫人查看。加里吉利夫人是一位十分负责的母亲，但她同样拥有一颗极度缺乏安全感的灵魂，总是尽自己全部的努力，确保女儿对她和她的上帝毫无隐瞒、毫无保留。作为结果，在这个时间点上，吉娜可没有任何隐私观念可言。

于是，她就这么展开了信纸，丝毫不认为自己正在做的是件错事。逐渐出现在她眼前的，是一纸工整漂亮的手写字，文段非常短，信纸大部分地方都是空着的，可写信人的用词对这个女孩儿而言却有些晦涩，吉娜可费劲地读出“请原谅我以这种方式联络你”这句话，突然，手中的信件被人一把抽走了。

她吓了一跳，抬起头来，迦尔纳不知何时已经走了进来，他一只手里握着那张信纸，轻轻皱着眉头，居高临下地看着这个侵犯他隐私的孩子，眼中满是不赞同的神色。以他惯常的波澜不惊模样为标准的话，这已经是相当明显的生气与不满了。

就算不明白迦尔纳为什么不高兴，吉娜可也能觉察到自己做错了什么事。胖胖的小女孩儿委屈巴巴地蜷缩起来，向迦尔纳低下了头，怯生生地说道：“迦尔纳先生……”

“这非常不尊重人，加里吉利小姐。”迦尔纳冷淡地说道，他只有在极少数要训斥吉娜可的时候才会称呼她为“加里吉利小姐”，“你难道不知道，未经允许擅自翻动别人的东西是坏孩子的行为吗？”

她确实不知道，但吉娜可太紧张了，什么都说不出口，更别提为自己辩解，头一次被迦尔纳训斥为“坏孩子”，她一张小脸羞得通红，连道歉都忘记了。迦尔纳一向待人温和，但在他人做错了事情时，也从来毫不留情。挨了教训的小姑娘瘪着一张小脸、眼泪汪汪地收拾了自己的东西，向迦尔纳道了别，飞一般地溜回到自己家中。

看着这个某种程度上说来十分早熟，某种程度上说来又缺乏常识的孩子离开，迦尔纳拿起被扔到一边的信封，快步上楼，回到自己的房间里，在背后关上房门。这时，他才发现自己的身体直到刚才为止一直都保持着紧张到僵硬的状态，心脏狂跳不止，连腿都有些发抖。这等动摇完全不像他。

他重新展开了那封被他押在胸口的那封信，幸好吉娜可只是个还在练习读写的孩子，稍稍有点复杂的拼写就能把她难倒，若非如此，事情可就不好办了。迦尔纳皱着眉头展开信纸，他手上所拿的，怎么看都是一封情信。

“亲爱的K，最近你还好吗？——我知道这听起来有多傻，我们明明一起度过了整整一个晚上，为什么我还会听起来好像与你分别了很久一般？请原谅我以这种方式联络你，虽然我确实是个性急的男人，但要找机会离开这里来见你可不容易。请恕我直言，昨天在你身边发生的一切，是很久以来发生在我身上最好的事情，我斗胆猜测，你应该也与我拥有同样的感受。所以我写下这封信，期待你能给我一个延长这份喜悦的许可。我不知道我的擅自揣测是否会造成你的困扰，如果你无法理解我的心意，如果你并不与我享有相同的热忱，那么不必回信，就让沉默作为你的回答。我也许会心碎，但也保证不会再去打扰你的生活。”

不知道第多少次读完这短短的一段话，白发的青年长叹一声。他不需要看见任何名字，就知道这是谁的手笔，阿周那根本就没有在暗示，也没有在好好隐藏。这封不合时宜的信件让迦尔纳既感到甜蜜，也感到苦恼。一个头脑优秀的男人，为什么会干出这么愚蠢的事情？他很想抓着阿周那的衣领，质问他是不是疯了，即便没有落款也没有抬头，一位贵族男性向年长的同性写出如此露骨的求爱，一旦被曝光，仍然会成为终生的污点，这是连迦尔纳都知道的事情，阿周那不可能不知道——然而，他还是这么做了，只有上帝知道这是勇敢还是无谋。于是，再一次，两难的选择被摆到了迦尔纳的眼前。

正如马嘶警告他时所说的那样，这种关系对双方的立场和所行的事务都极为有害，任何拥有清醒判断力的人都该知道，他们不能再继续下去了，此时最正确的选择就是拒绝回信，假装那一晚的事情从未发生过。这个再正确不过的选择简直就像是房间里的大象一样明明白白地怼在迦尔纳脸上，无视这件事，把信烧掉，只要他稍稍动动手指就可以做到；然而，与这只大象同样明显得无法忽略的另一个事实，是迦尔纳根本不想拒绝他——甚至比那更加过分，哪怕只有一次、只有远远地一眼也好，他都想要再次见到阿周那。这种迫切渴望的心情令他焦灼得坐立难安，作为结果，迦尔纳已经犹豫了整整两天。

白发的青年背靠着门，在冰凉的地板上盘腿而坐。他将信纸盖在脸上，发出一声苦恼的呻吟。他常常给人以冷静得好像没有感情的印象，不过，在惹眼的外表之下，迦尔纳的心并没有比其他人更为特殊，只不过对他而言，阿周那是第一个会让他感到如此矛盾的人，而他尚且还不能明白这份矛盾的意义。此时，他只觉得理智与陌生情感的冲突让心脏和腹腔里都挤满了苦涩的热火——阿周那这个男人，根本就是上帝故意派来要折磨他的。

迦尔纳就这么沮丧地坐了一会儿，直到午间的钟声敲响了，才猛然清醒过来。他可没空在这为一封信伤春悲秋，且不论独居的、饥肠辘辘的单身汉得为自己准备午饭，店面还需要打扫，酒水还需要清点，营业的时间转眼就要到了。

他给自己灌了一杯黑咖啡（“呕。”），又拿冰一样的冷水洗了脸，暴力把脑子里的杂念清除出去，强迫自己开始工作。事实上，那天晚上他其实并不需要额外的努力来让自己忘掉什么事，就在夜幕降临在岛国时，狭长海峡的对岸，为瓜分世界的帝国主义之梦陷入狂热的大陆上，一场战争打响了。这并不是一场大规模的战争，即便后世认为它为即将席卷全世界的大劫难拉开了序幕，但此时此刻，表面上看起来它与岛国上的小镇居民无关，可镇上仍有不少人簇拥在笨重的收音机前，一直听到夜色已深。为了招待好他们，迦尔纳忙里忙外，连午夜的钟声敲响了都没能听见，等到送走最后一名醉醺醺的客人（说“扔出去”或许比较准确），他才有时间缓一口气，掏出高竿拖把，清理顾客们留下的一片狼藉。

机械劳动的过程中，他的思维不由自主地飞到了九霄云外。他们曾是为世界的日新月异而欢欣鼓舞的一代人，而在他看来，世界的变化速度似乎有些太快了，将坏处与好处一同成倍地放大，就连过去因地制宜的战争，也眼见着就要上升到一个全新的糟糕程度。迦尔纳想起收音机前兴奋地聆听播报的客人们，今晚听见的消息像石头一样沉甸甸地坠在胃里，这些帝国的臣民坐在安全的、战火绝不会企及的地方，带着空洞的喜悦，将他人的血泪与苦难当作消遣——往后这样的事会发生得越来越多吗？

迦尔纳摇了摇头，自嘲地笑了一声。他并不感到愤怒，只觉得忧虑而悲伤。更何况，他哪儿有资格去指责别人？他并不能无愧地自称自己是个珍爱他人生命的男人。

漫无边际的思考被打断了，机械行动着的拖把头突然碰到了什么东西，小小的物件发出一声细小的脆响，被扒拉得老远。迦尔纳疑惑地走上前去，发现那竟然是一支笔。

看来，被吓坏了的吉娜可·加里吉利小妹妹慌里慌张地溜走时，一不小心落下了些东西。迦尔纳弯下腰，思考着自己白天对她是不是太严厉了些，然而姿势做到一半，像是想起了什么事情，他猛地僵住了。白发青年麻利的动作突然之间变得迟缓无比，他犹豫地捡起落在地上的笔，摸了摸笔尖。它脏兮兮的，看起来受了鞋底的摧残，但还有墨水，也写得出来。迦尔纳一只手撑在拖把的长竿上，一只手翻来覆去地转着这支笔，眉头紧蹙，仿佛这上面写了个什么难解的谜题，叫他内心里激烈挣扎——这算什么事呢？千里之外的大地上，那么多人即便万般不愿意，也不得不和自己关心的人、想见的人生离死别，而他还在这为区区一封回信犹豫不决？最终，白发的美青年自暴自弃地将拖把靠在一边，拿出一张空白的信纸，铺开在木制的吧台上，微颤的笔尖写下了第一个字。

“……所以我说，这鬼地方，每个人都已经疯了！”

阿周那打开书房的大门，怖军的声音立刻突兀地停了下来，不知为何，都没有人提醒一下阿周那这里已经被怖军当作了会客室；他无心中打断了兄长的高谈阔论，几双眼睛齐刷刷地投过来，好奇地、警惕地、幸灾乐祸地看着这个闯入者，阿周那尴尬得几乎想马上转身逃走。他是这么想的，他也是这么做的，阿周那简单说了一声“抱歉，打扰了”就准备溜走，这么做是否合适的问题似乎完全没在他脑子成型。而后，他被怖军大声叫住了：“阿周那！”

就这样，溜走的脚步也不得不半路停下。阿周那硬着头皮回到书房里，竭力露出自己最得体的完美笑容，即便般度侯爵家的三个儿子最近关系紧张，对在场的每一个人都不是新闻，阿周那仍然想尽力避免在外人面前现场表演“兄友弟恭”。但很可惜，这只是他自己的愿望，阿周那并不知道怖军是怎么想的。

般度侯爵的次子怖军是个身材壮实而高大的男人，很容易给第一次见面的人留下粗莽的肌肉笨蛋的印象，但在阿周那的心目中，他并不是个坏人，虽然很啰嗦，爱把鼻子到处乱伸，非常护着大哥又喜欢欺负弟弟……但是热心，可靠，人缘极好，本性并不坏——至少，在阿周那离家求学之前，对他的印象就是这样。如今，怖军十分不雅地翘着二郎腿坐在椅子里，脸上挂着让阿周那后颈汗毛都竖起来的冰冷微笑。

“那么着急准备去哪儿呢，阿周那？”怖军慢条斯理地问道。

“哪儿也不去。”阿周那生硬地回答，“走错了门而已。”

“既然进都已经进来了，为什么不留下来跟我们一起讨论一下时政？”他反问道，“听说你昨天和父亲谈心谈到很晚，难道我们就不配占用你宝贵的时间？”

阿周那仍然保持着自己最完美的表情，假装自己完全听不出他冷嘲热讽的意思：“虽然我很乐意留下来，但是很遗憾，我是个医学生，得花费大量的时间阅读才能赶上现在医学界的技术进步。”他停顿片刻，眨了眨眼，耍了个小聪明，“当然，如果你们不介意我在这里找个小角落做我自己的事的话……”

“那么努力干嘛？”怖军打断了他，“只要父亲把财产分一半给你，你这辈子就高枕无忧了，还当什么医生？吃力不讨好。哦，我忘了，既然如此，干嘛不想个大的，说不定他连爵位都会给你呢。”

听完这一番冷嘲热讽，阿周那抿紧嘴唇，陷入了难堪的沉默。他知道怖军对贡蒂一直积极争取阿周那的继承权这件事心怀芥蒂——大部分原因，是在为他们的大哥坚战打抱不平；他只是没料到他竟然会这样毫不介意地在客人面前显露出来，简直就是要向天下昭示他对阿周那有多不满。等屋子里的这些人走出这个家门，难听的传言想必就会再次传得满城风雨。一时间，整个房间里安静到窒息，直到怖军自己先憋不住，“扑哧”一声，拍着自己的大腿开始狂笑。

“噗哈哈哈哈……什么啊，一个个都那么严肃，我当然是开玩笑的！”

伴随着他的笑声，书房里的气氛终于有所缓和，怖军的朋友们明显是放松了，阿周那可完全笑不出来，他简直一秒都不想在这儿多待了。可正准备借机告辞离开，怖军却再一次叫住了他：“等等，阿周那，别急着走啊。”

这次又有什么事？阿周那第二次转过身来，觉得自己脸上的表情都要绷不住了，然而怖军并不是要继续作弄弟弟，他伸出一只手，递给阿周那一个信封：“你的信，刚刚送到的。”

话音刚落，他一直以来表现得拘谨又克制、即便被兄长当面嘲讽也不肯接招的弟弟，突然像变了个人一样，几步冲上来，几乎是用抢的方式从怖军手里夺过了这封信。怖军被他吓了一跳，然而阿周那什么也没对他说，只是“砰”地一声甩上门离开了。

被他突如其来的情绪和攻击性震慑了一会儿，怖军的一位朋友才小心翼翼地问道：“他这是怎么了？”

怖军也明显有些茫然，但他很快反应过来，不以为意地冷笑了一声：“谁知道……我们的乖宝宝小少爷难不成新交了个地下情人吗？”他抬起下巴，略微思考了一下，又无所谓耸了耸肩，“不过这同我有什么关系呢？他跟我们不一样，可是有妈妈的人，这些无聊事，自然有控制狂妈妈能治他。”

“收到你的信着实让我大吃一惊，我难以形容我此时此刻的心情。坦诚地告诉你，先生，是的，我感激你的厚爱，也确实无法否认非常喜欢你，与你一同度过的时间对我而言同样愉快。但我也必须直言，也许我们不应继续联系，而该把那一天的事情全都当作一场梦，这样对我们都有好处。请原谅我，让你心碎绝非我的本意，你的痛苦只会让我也感到成倍的痛苦，但痛苦终究会消散。往后你还有许多机会，能够遇到更好的人，能拥有不可限量的前途，我并不是一个值得让你放弃所有的人。就让一切停留在这个时刻吧——希望你日后想起我，能把我当作美丽的回忆，而不是令人懊悔的遗憾。”

阿周那的目光在这一张简单的信纸上来回逡巡着，好像全都读懂了，又好像什么也没看进去。他把信封上的与他此前的简写相对应的“K to A”反复看了几遍，嗡嗡作响的脑中回荡着一句简单而响亮的呐喊，他没有说出口，看在上帝的份上，他希望自己没有像个坠入爱河的青少年一样傻乎乎地叫出口：“他回信了！他真的给我回信了！”。

迦尔纳的字迹有些潦草，拐角处圆圆的，看起来就像小孩子一样，意外地与他本人的形象不大相符。不过这种细枝末节无法影响阿周那的心情，巨大的喜悦已经把他从头到尾都淹没了，他不得不极力掩饰自己脸上过分灿烂的笑容，生怕怦咚怦咚的心跳声惹得整层楼的人都过来查看情况。他想要狂奔、想要飞翔，想要离开这个压抑的牢笼，拥抱鸟语花香的广阔世界——而在其中最为重要的，是想立刻到迦尔纳的身边去。

他抬起头，迅速地瞥了一眼窗外。和前两天相比，气温已经回升了一点儿，可天空阴云密布，或许再过几个小时，凝结的水汽就会再度变成刺骨的冻雨洒落下来。这并不罕见，这个国家总是这样寒冷而潮湿，今天怎么看也不是个合适外出的日子，可是阿周那已经不想再等了。他回到房间里，随意地整饬了一下自己的外表，阔步向着大门走去。

这一次，尽忠职守的莫里斯在大门口就及时地拦住了他。管家明显为小少爷突然的举措震惊不已，他有些失态地问道：“您这是又要到哪儿去？”

虽然很急切，但阿周那还没有丧失理智。他转过身来注视着这位对自己而言等同于半个父亲的长辈，犹豫了一下，仍然不打算让他阻拦自己：“我出去一趟……今晚应该不会回来了。你可以向母亲转达一下，省得她太担心，顺便告诉厨房，叫她们不必准备我的晚饭了。”

他去意已决，可实质上什么也没说，莫里斯追问：“您没有告知夫人吗？”

阿周那摇摇头，抬了抬帽檐，扫了一眼空无一人的二楼，像对着看不见的某个人宣告什么一般低声说道：“我早就不是小孩子了——我不需要向任何人报备我的行踪。”

于是，谁也无法再阻止他，阿周那就这样关上大门，在短短的数日内第二次从这个理应被他当作家的地方不告而别。他的心已经不属于这里了，他的心另有归处。

一个小时之后，雨滴终于从天空中垂落下来。


	5. Chapter 5

因为刚刚才下过一场雪，气温还没有回升多少，新降的冬雨愈加难熬。天色转暗后没有多久，街上就已经一个人影也没有了。不管昨天有多热闹，今天没人那也就没生意，迦尔纳考虑了一会儿，决定不如提前关门，早早休息。他熄掉了楼下的灯，回到自己房间里，舒展了一下身体。其实他并不喜欢完全无事可做的空闲时间，但总是忙碌也并不好，适度的放松是有必要的。迦尔纳漫不经心地想着要不要把唱片机搬到楼上，再给自己倒两杯小酒，一阵急促的敲门声突然打断了他的思路。他疑惑地瞟了一眼窗外，雨势有些大，连路灯的光都照不透黑沉的夜色，到底是什么人会突然登门拜访？

虽然十分不解，迦尔纳仍然顾虑重重地下了楼（他庆幸自己还没来得及把衣服换了），他还没有忘记自己的义务。然而，打开挂着“停止营业”木牌的大门，门外的人却远远出乎他的意料：仿佛刚从水里捞出来一般的男人正站在雨中，透亮的黑色眼睛里清楚地倒映出迦尔纳惊讶的表情，雨水几乎在他褐色的皮肤上汇成了溪流，平常里又细又软的黑色卷发湿得都直了，一绺一绺地贴在脸上，他好似一只落汤鸡，却没有一点沮丧的神色，看见了迦尔纳，甚至还展露出明媚灿烂的笑容，像个没事人般冲他点头致意：“晚上好，迦尔纳。”

尽管没几个人能看得出来，但迦尔纳还是受到了严重惊吓，他甚至没空去注意阿周那对自己称呼的变化，连忙将淋雨的男人拉进屋子里来，难以控制自己语气中的责备与震惊：“阿周那——你在这里做什么？！”

直到阿周那进入了室内，迦尔纳才看清楚他究竟有多么狼狈：裤腿和鞋底上沾满了泥巴，大衣上滴下的水浸湿了地板，他不光自己脏，还把身边的地方也都搞脏了。迦尔纳倒吸了一口凉气，身为酒吧老板的尊严受到极大挑战，刚才自己亲口问的问题也顾不上听回答了。他以十分强硬的姿态一把拽住阿周那，语气变得严厉起来，不容拒绝：“鞋子留在门口，把湿衣服脱下来——马上。”

接下来，阿周那这个万恶之源站在原地，一脸无辜地看着迦尔纳雷厉风行地忙里忙外，而他所做的一切只有彻底放弃思考，照着指示走到这里，又挪到那里。迦尔纳重新给屋子里点起灯、生起火，快步上楼抓了一套换洗衣服下来，扔在阿周那手边，好在他们俩体型差距并不大，他的衣服这男人应该也凑合着能穿；而更重要的是，得把阿周那造成的一地狼藉给清理干净，再把湿透的衣服挂起来烤干。总之，等到这一整套组合拳完成得差不多了之后，迦尔纳才终于有点生气地想，他得仔细问问阿周那，到底为什么要突然跑来平白给自己制造混乱。

他转过身，却发觉阿周那根本没有照着他的指示把衣服换掉，黑皮肤的年轻人仍然穿着湿透的里裤和衬衫，抱着双膝，下巴搁在臂弯里，端坐在高凳子上几乎蜷缩成一团。那样矫健而优雅、看起来时刻游刃有余的男人，此时却好像一只受了委屈的小狗，甚至有些可怜巴巴，而迦尔纳受到这一幕的冲击，突然之间就忘了自己打算说什么。

很久以后，他才会知道，阿周那其实并不是故意要装可怜相的。在无事可干、只能安静地等待和思索时，般度家的小少爷会习惯性地把自己摆成一个封闭的姿态，他潜意识地认为这样有助思考。但是此时此刻，这一招出人意料地灵验，几乎立刻就让迦尔纳的不悦烟消云散。他放下手中的拖把，朝着阿周那走去，按捺下想摸摸他脑袋的不敬想法，低声询问：“阿周那——阿周那，发生了什么事吗？”

他呼唤了好几声，才成功引起了阿周那的注意，然而对方像是根本没在听他说什么，他从凳子上站起来，缓慢舒展开四肢，走近迦尔纳，但一下子就进入了侵犯个人空间的不安全距离。意识到他想干什么时已经太迟，下一刻，阿周那揽过他的腰肢、捧住他的脸颊，在细若游丝的暖意与灯火的包围之下吻住了迦尔纳。这升级得也太快了，迦尔纳完全不明白是怎么回事，然而，他也丧失了询问的机会。阿周那几乎全身的皮肤都被冻雨浇得冰凉，身上没有换下的湿透衬衫把迦尔纳的衣服也一并染湿，而他的唇舌和手心却烫得仿佛要烧起来。迦尔纳忘记了挣扎——他应该挣扎的，可是这个吻却如同落在干柴中的一粒火星，立刻将一切包括理智在内的一切都点燃。他的双手顺势环到了阿周那的颈后，将蛮不讲理的强吻变成了热烈的交缠。

得到迎合之后，动作变得更加肆无忌惮。整整齐齐扎在裤腰里的衬衫下摆被拉了出来，一只手伸到布料之下，着迷地在肌肤上游走，迦尔纳被摸得有些发软，他并不喜欢与人肢体接触的原因之一，就是因为他的感官总是较常人更为敏感一些，然而他试着推了两下阿周那，这个看似文弱的青年却纹丝不动，他的手牢牢地掌住了迦尔纳的后脑，作恶的牙齿甚至还颇有余裕地咬了咬迦尔纳的舌尖。情趣般小交锋的时间里，不安分的指尖已经摸到了胸口上，他太知道怎样爱他、怎样撩他了，这简直就是种无师自通的天赋，于是如他所愿，上等瓷器般的白皙皮肤染上了艳丽的桃粉色，迦尔纳只觉得自己要喘不过气来，用了堪称粗暴的力气，才终于成功推开了阿周那，一把将他按在高凳上坐下。

“你……跑这么远过来找我，就是为了这种事吗？”迦尔纳狼狈地擦着自己的脸，无奈地问道。这个男人不光搞脏他的店，还弄脏他本人——想到这里，再看看他一副事不关己的无辜模样，迦尔纳又觉得有点恼火。

阿周那顿了一下，像是意识到了迦尔纳的情绪，低下头说道：“抱歉，我好像一时没克制住……我只是，想来见你而已。”

“我不是在写给你的信里说了，我们最好不要再见面了吗？”迦尔纳低声问道，“为什么你还是——”

他没有把话说完，阿周那轻轻地抓住了他的手，止住了他的话语。黑皮肤的年轻人脸上带着从容的微笑，半干的头发糟乱地贴在额头上，让他看起来格外英俊。他轻声反问：“即便如此，你还是给我写了回信，不是吗？”

迦尔纳瞪大了眼睛，张了张嘴，却没能再说出什么来。“如果你无法理解我的心意，如果你并不与我享有相同的热忱，那么不必回信，就让沉默作为你的回答”——没错，这并不是个狡猾的文字游戏。迦尔纳清楚地记得、并理解了阿周那的意思，然而，他依然寄出了回信。就算在内容上极尽克制，似乎只是在委婉地表达拒绝，这个举措本身仍然告知了对方，自己并非对他的追求无动于衷。

真是败给他了。一番瞠目结舌后，迦尔纳抽出自己的手，无奈地摇了摇头。不管他是有意，还是无意，阿周那都果不其然是个很有头脑的人。这几天来发生的一切就宛如一个专对迦尔纳设下的陷阱，而他就是那个握住了自己命脉的猎人，俯瞰着、嘲弄着迦尔纳在陷阱深处不断挣扎的模样。

——如果阿周那真的是这么以为的，那他就太小看迦尔纳了。

酒吧老板的双手并非柔荑，捧在阿周那的脸颊边时，上面的老茧会有一种砂纸般粗糙的触感。这一天晚上，在接二连三的出其不意之后，迦尔纳第一次恢复到令人熟悉的无表情状态，白发青年的面色虽然冷若冰霜，落在阿周那脸上的眼神却是极为温和的，他说：“如果只是希望我成为你的情人的话，我可以答应你。”

然而，这个回答却让阿周那皱起了眉头，他低声呼唤：“迦尔纳——”

“阿周那。”迦尔纳打断了他，示意他自己还没有说完，“我无法知道你心中所想是否与我一致，也无法解释我为何会有这种想法……但我确实是十分喜爱你的。只是，我不过是一介平民，还是一个男人，不可能成为你的妻子，也不可能成为你的丈夫。我只能尽自己所能，在你感到厌倦之前，陪在你的身边。”

会吗？我会厌倦他吗？——在仿佛能刺穿灵魂的注视之下，阿周那的思维突然一片空白。专注于自身的欲求与眼前的欢愉，而不会联想到很久以后的未来，或许也是年轻贵族公子才被允许拥有的特权。贵族与平民的爱情悲剧早就已经在世间重演过无数遍，成了听得耳朵起茧的烂俗戏码。阿周那并不是个害怕承诺的人，但是落在自己头上，那感受终究是不一样的。他可以肯定地告诉迦尔纳，同样的事情不会发生在他们身上吗？他可以保证，自己这份浓烈的爱意，不会像它突然出现那样突然消失吗？

他说不出话，所幸迦尔纳对他的动摇、他的回答都毫无兴趣。有些粗糙的双手如爱抚一般充满暗示性地游移，一只手放在阿周那的锁骨上，另一只手摸到他的后脑，颀长的手指插入到半干的黑色短发之中，又猛然收紧。阿周那吃痛地抬起头，蛊惑了他神智的青绿色双眼微微眯起、居高临下地看着他，方才的温和与柔情消失不见，迦尔纳的态度半是威胁、半是宣告，他靠近阿周那的耳边，轻声低语：“但是，假如你只是想利用我来玩玩贵族的感情游戏的话……我也会让你切身地体会到，平民也不是可以随意玩弄的。”

这一次，占据主动权的那个人是迦尔纳。他弯腰的姿态极为巧妙，一条腿曲起跪在阿周那的双腿之间，膝盖不轻也不重地在那个最为致命的地方碾了一碾，不至于制造疼痛，但足以成为警告。依在他怀中的不是温顺无害的暖床小猫咪，而是稍有不悦就可以咬断他喉咙的美丽凶兽。阿周那有一点意外，他知道这时候自己应该愤怒、应该觉得屈辱、应该觉得受了冒犯，平常的贵族向人求爱，要的是百依百顺的温柔乡，可不是束在身上的绳索。然而阿周那只觉得甘之如饴——不仅如此，这种危险的感觉火辣到叫他全身都浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，被压迫在膝盖下的器官诚实地兴奋起来。

他没有给出回答，迦尔纳也并不在意，贴在膝盖下的硬与热已经让他足够满意了。迦尔纳稍稍直起身，恶作剧地阿周那的耳垂上轻咬了一下，低声表扬：“好孩子。”

阿周那本能地深吸了一口气，过分友好的小兄弟已经彻底醒了。可迦尔纳却从他身上离开，退后两步，刚才乱无章法的肌肤相亲明显让他也兴奋起来了，漂亮而白皙的脸上仍然红潮未退。但迦尔纳明显比阿周那更能控制自己，他揉了揉年轻人的头发，以命令的口吻说道：“好了，现在，赶紧去把这身又湿又脏的衣服换掉——然后再到楼上来找我。”

不死心的阿周那还想去抓他的手，却被迦尔纳灵活地躲开，白发青年简单地整理了一下自己的仪容，意味深长地看了他一眼，转身走上楼梯，把不知所措的阿周那一个人扔在楼下。雨声重新包围了他，这一次，气恼的人变成了被放置的阿周那，他忍不住自嘲地笑了笑：本来该由他来掌握的主动权，在不知不觉中就被反转了，他竟然还被反将了一军。这种感觉十分新鲜，但并不讨厌。他稳定了一下自己好像要从胸口里跳出来的心脏，这才发现自己确实脏兮兮、湿漉漉，这叫有洁癖的他忍不住皱起眉头。于是，最终阿周那还是依言换掉了这身衣服，也走上了楼梯。

距离他们上一次分开还没有一周，他们却都感觉好像已经有一年没见一样，凶狠得恨不得把对方整个吃进肚里。阿周那相信，只要长了眼睛的人，都不能否认迦尔纳是个美男子，但谁见过他骑在男人身上摆动腰胯的模样？谁又见过他趴在床上、咬着床单，蝴蝶骨随着身后的冲撞轻微起伏的模样？阿周那撩起他垂在后颈的头发，惊喜地发现自己上次留下的印记竟然还没有完全消失，于是他改变了主意，将亲吻落在覆着一层薄汗的背上，毫无顾忌地制造出新的痕迹。

其实，迦尔纳是非常在意这个的，疤痕体质注定了这些东西需要花很久才能从他的皮肤上消退下去，不过，现在他也没空计较这些。阿周那的腰没有停下，手可也没闲着，他打定了主意要让他漂亮的爱人屈服，引他主动出声求饶，但迦尔纳一点儿也不想再把自己的床单弄脏一次，他蛮横地推着阿周那，硬是把姿势拗变了过来，有些太长的指甲扣在阿周那的背肌上，他们交换着黏腻的亲吻。昏暗的灯光之下，迦尔纳从脸到耳根都一片嫣红，半睁的青绿色双眼中荡漾着水一般的春意，只是这样看着阿周那，就足以令他失去理智了，阿周那甚至不在乎迦尔纳凑上来，像是要报复他的行为一样，在他的锁骨上留下一个深深的齿痕。

迦尔纳可一点儿没给他留情面，咬下去的力道不轻，甚至可能见了血，他满意地听见阿周那吃痛的声音，又伸出舌头，轻柔地替他舔弄伤口。虽然伤口一跳一跳地疼，阿周那的欲望却不降反升，狂喜抓挠着他的心，假若迦尔纳也是这么地渴望着阿周那，那他丝毫也不介意他也为他打下“标记”。这等兽类一般的举措仿佛就是在说，这下我们算是扯平了：我属于你，而你也属于我。

他们就这样你来我往地交缠了几个小时，节奏从开始的激烈逐渐变为慵懒，直到两个人都累得筋疲力尽。被撩得兴奋不已的年轻人像是有无限的马力，直把迦尔纳搞得腰都发软，他格外喜爱迦尔纳喘息失神的样子，甚至刻意把他压在床沿上，让重力拉下青年的脑袋、露出他的脖颈，白色的发梢扫到地板上，迦尔纳整个人都沉浸在酥软的快意中，不再试图推开咬着他喉结的阿周那——又或者说他已经不在乎了，反正从里到外都已经被弄得乱七八糟，也不差这么一点小动作了。挨在一起腻了一会儿，迦尔纳才重新聚起力气，把刚才开始就一直压着他、沉得要死的阿周那推到一边，阿周那也不反抗，顺从地翻到他身边，懒洋洋地躺下。

迦尔纳侧过头去，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，再过一会儿就要到午夜了，虽然他已经累得一点儿都不想动，不过也不得不承认躁郁的心情一下子变得舒畅多了，这种放松方式比喝点小酒听听音乐有效多了。他将头转到另一边，已经逐渐从兴奋状态中平复的阿周那看起来比他还累，黑皮肤的年轻人一只手枕在脑下，呼吸均匀，似乎立刻就要睡着了。迦尔纳皱起眉头，像是想起了什么，点了点阿周那的肩膀，把他摇醒：“你不回去吗？”

“嗯？”阿周那迷迷糊糊地应了一声，“回哪里去？”

这是睡糊涂了吗？迦尔纳并不明白他怎么会是这个反应，他理所当然地回答：“当然是回家去了。”

听到他的话，阿周那终于睁开了双眼。他的表情迅速地垮了下来，无论今晚迦尔纳做什么都不曾被扫了兴的阿周那，第一次露出了不悦的神情。他咕哝着反问：“我就想留在这里，不可以吗？”

迦尔纳眨了眨眼睛，思忖片刻：“唔，看来我又引起误会了……不，阿周那，我不是要赶你走。”他犹豫了一下，还是伸出手，轻轻碰了碰阿周那面前柔软的额发，“如果你不想回去，当然可以留在这里。可是一夜不归，你的家人不会担心你吗？”

阿周那轻轻地拂开他的手：“别说得好像我是个小孩子一样。”

但你这副闹脾气的样子可不就像个小孩子嘛。

一时之间，迦尔纳也不知道自己该说什么好，阿周那板着脸闷了好一会儿，才低声说道：“我出门时同他们打过招呼了。母亲……我的家人们不会说什么的。”

这是个拙劣的谎言，看来阿周那并不擅长撒谎。直觉告诉迦尔纳，还是不要拆穿他为好。阿周那叹了口气，继续说道：“我在十二岁的时候就离开这里去往寄宿学校，只在放假的时候短暂地回来住上几周。将近十年以来，一直都是如此……他们应该早就习惯我不在了。”他停顿片刻，怅然若失地叹了口气，“不……或许应该反过来，是我没办法习惯他们在吧。”

迦尔纳睁大了眼睛：“只有你一个人离家求学吗？你其他的兄弟呢？”

“只有我一个人，只能如此，必须如此。”阿周那闭起眼睛，“……坚战是长子，出生时就被指定为了继承人，一直在父亲身边学习各种事务。怖军和坚战是同母的兄弟，感情很好，他也和坚战一同留在庄园里，这里有他的一席之地。只有我，续弦的夫人所生的小儿子，不仅什么也不能得到，还注定会成为哥哥们的眼中钉。我的未来只有靠我自己去争取。”

他偏过头来，看向迦尔纳的神情温柔得几近脆弱，他轻声说：“你不断地对我说，我不应该来找你……但其实，我根本没有什么可害怕的，因为我根本没有可以失去的东西，爵位、财产、名利……它们本来就轮不到我来拥有。我无法从自己的出身中得到任何许诺和利益，一无所有，对我而言才是最正常的状态。”他眨了眨眼睛，黑檀般的双瞳里闪烁着一丝亮光，“迦尔纳——这么长时间以来，我像一具行尸走肉般接受自己的命运，不曾渴望过什么，也不曾热爱过什么，只是按部就班地完成我该做的一切，让义务填满我的灵魂。而你……你是第一个我想要接近、想要碰触、想要不顾一切地抓在手中的人。所以，即便知道可能会给我们带来麻烦，我还是来了。迦尔纳……我知道这是很自私的请求，但是拜托了，迦尔纳……”

阿周那靠了过来，这张狭小的床上，他只要稍稍倾身就能将额角贴上迦尔纳的肩头，恳求的声音轻柔缓和：“……请别要求我离开。”

然而被依靠、被请求的青年，却垂下眼睑，露出了复杂的神情。明知这绝对是一个错误，是一个会叫未来的他们后悔莫及的选择，他仍然会产生作出许诺的冲动。这一颗凡人的心坠在理智无法拨开的迷雾里。最终，是一声响亮的噪音打破了这份沉默，两个人俱是一愣，声音的来源竟然是阿周那的肚子。

“……”迦尔纳轻轻推开阿周那，年轻人的皮肤很黑，但迦尔纳还是能清楚看见，他耳根红了，“阿周那……你难道，到现在都还没吃晚饭？”

“我……”阿周那把半张脸埋在枕头里，尴尬局促地回答，“我好像给忘了……”

“……”

最后，迦尔纳还是甩开了所有的顾虑，拖着自己刚刚被折腾个不休的老腰，爬起来给阿周那简单地做了个三明治。他看着年轻人三两下把手上的食物吃完，在心里无奈地对自己说，天底下大概没有哪个贵族的情人要比他操更多的心了。


	6. Chapter 6

流言甚至不愿等到阿周那回来，就像自己长了脚一般在侯爵的庄园里传得满天飞。身为风暴中心的小少爷却浑然不觉，直到第二天午饭时间都过了，他才一步三回头地回到家里来，刚刚一脚踏进家门，得了指示的女仆长便风风火火地拦住了人，半是邀请、半是强拉地领着他一路上到庄园三楼，夫人的房间。这是整层楼里采光最好的一间房，但现在窗帘半拉，屋子里充斥着一股甜乎乎的香气，被挡了光的地方全靠炉火和烛台点亮，而贡蒂正捧着一本书，坐在火边。她身上穿着丝质的睡袍，披着羊毛的披肩，姿态端庄，脸色却很差，眼下隐约浮着一层浅浅的黛色。

母亲的样子俨然是病了，不管之前如何再三给自己打气，此刻，阿周那仍然感到了一丝愧疚。贡蒂抬起头来，她面色平和，看起来一点儿也没有在生气，只是合上书本，指了指面前空着的椅子，对阿周那说：“我的孩子，你回来得正是时候。天这么冷，你一定冻坏了……来，到这里来取取暖。”

阿周那深呼吸了一下，以僵硬的姿态走到母亲面前坐下。贡蒂咳嗽了两声，他忍不住问：“您身体不舒服吗？”

贡蒂摇了摇头：“没事，昨晚没有休息好导致的一点小风寒而已，我可以应对。”

“昨晚没有休息好”，想必原因就是阿周那的再次离家了。黑发的年轻人皱起了眉头，他当然听得出贡蒂的话外之音。然而，即便隐约意识到这又是个新花招，他也很难当面反抗自己的母亲，于是，阿周那只能当作什么也没听见。贡蒂并不就这个话题继续深入，她意不在此。她继续开口说道：“比起这个，我需要你为我做一件事。就当是可怜可怜你生病的母亲吧。”

“那么，是什么事呢？”

“我预约了一位珠宝商人，挑选一些宝石，定制几件首饰，他答应了会亲自上门。时间是今天下午，大约再过几个小时，他的马车就会到了。”她转身看了一眼墙边的座钟，“你要替我去和他见面，帮我查看一下他带来的东西。”

阿周那的眉头皱得更紧了：“您又要定制新的首饰了？”

他的回答并不是完全的支持，于是贡蒂也对他皱起了眉头：“怎么了？下周我得出席一个重要的社交晚会，那么多生的熟的面孔，当然要戴全新的首饰。你忍心看见自己的母亲沦为上流社会的笑柄吗？”

说得也太夸张了，这里又不像法国那样人均时尚狂魔，谁会为一件旧首饰笑话你啊！阿周那有点头痛，但听到这个要求出人意料地并不过分，他还是暗地里松了口气。他一边小心地问着，一边准备起身离开：“总之，只要去替您确认一下宝石的成色就行了，是吗？”

然而，年轻人还是把事情想得太简单了。见他作势要溜，贡蒂一把按住他的手腕，动作敏捷得不像个生了病的弱女子。她抬了抬眉毛：“急什么，话还没说完——下周的社交晚会，你也要跟我一起去。”

阿周那瞪大了眼睛看着她，一时间连基本的礼貌都忘记了：“不好意思，你说什么？”

贡蒂从容地回答：“无缘无故夜不归宿，害得你母亲担心得生了病，要求你陪我出席一场晚会作为补偿，是什么难如登天完全不能接受的事情吗？”

“您冷静点，我不是在说这个。”他抬起一只手示意母亲稍安勿躁，“我可以问问，为什么我也必须要参加这个晚会吗？”

话刚刚问出口，阿周那就后悔了。贡蒂露出一个“就等着你问这个”的笑容，高傲地回答：“因为参加这个晚会的目的就是为了替你物色未婚妻，作为当事人的你当然要到场。”

“母亲！”阿周那一下子难以控制自己的情绪，愤然站起了身来，“这又是唱的哪一出——连坚战哥哥都还没有结婚啊！”

贡蒂不依不饶地看着他：“只是挑选一下，看看有没有合适的对象而已，又不是要你立刻结婚，那么激动做什么？坚战虽然还没有结婚，但他和德罗帕蒂小姐的婚约也定了有好几年了。你已经二十一岁了，如果动作不快一点，家世好样貌好教养好的贵族小姐很快就会被人挑选干净了。”

阿周那只觉得忍无可忍，他抬起双手做出一个打住的手势，示意自己受够了：“您当初要我放弃学业和行医执照的申请直接回家，即便并没有告诉我这是为了什么，我还是照做了，这是因为我信任您，相信您一定是需要我，才会做出这样的要求。现在您又要我连自己的自由也放弃？背叛我的信任一次还不够吗，母亲，我并不想要一个妻子！”

贡蒂冷笑一声：“说得好像我犯下了什么不可原谅的大罪一样，我难道不也是为了你？你以为我不想同其他贵妇人一样，每天除了玩乐与打扮之外诸事不管？所有正经的绅士，都该有一位体面的妻子，这是人人都懂的道理——事到如今，难道你还要我从头教起？……哦，我懂了。如果有了婚姻的管束，你还怎么好天天溜出家门，学着你的父亲，跑到不知道哪个肮脏角落里跟你的小情人继续鬼混，是不是？”

愤怒的神色从阿周那的脸上一闪而过，甚至连他自己都没意识到，这股冲动的怒气不是源于她轻蔑的措辞，而是源于她言语间展露出的对迦尔纳的不尊重。他并没有说什么，无论如何，阿周那的教养不会允许他出口冲撞自己的母亲，他只是留给贡蒂一个气愤责备的眼神，转身快步准备离开。然而，他的手指还没有碰到门把，贡蒂再次出声叫住了他，期间还伴随着剧烈的咳嗽：“阿周那——等一下，阿周那！”

阿周那咬紧了牙关，最终还是没有立刻夺门而去。他缓缓地转过身来，浑身积蓄着蓬勃的怒火，向母亲投去冰冷的目光。贡蒂仍坐在自己舒适的椅子里，身体微微前倾，脸上写满了关切和担忧：“抱歉，阿周那，我不该对你说这种话……可能是早上吃的药影响了我的情绪。”

她的语气极为诚恳，而阿周那却一言不发。他一反常态，没有立刻原谅她。贡蒂摇了摇头，语调变得温柔起来：“我知道，我平常可能逼你逼得太狠了一些……你需要找点乐子放松一下，我完全可以理解。没关系的，贵族男性在民间有几个情人，又不是什么稀奇事儿，只要别忘了自己的本分……不，可我是你的母亲，我当然会担心，求你了，不要总是吓唬我。”

又是这样，她总是这样。每当自己在理论中落了下风，就立刻摆出低微的姿态、搬出母亲的身份，叫阿周那无话可说。他下意识地咬住了自己的嘴唇，深呼吸了几下，终于才在贡蒂殷切的视线中开了口：“我会替您见那位珠宝商，既然这是您的愿望，您可以自由地去到任何地方、做任何事——但是要我也陪同您去参加那个晚会，恕我不能从命。”

话音落在甜甜的熏香之中，没了回应。贡蒂安静地看了他一会儿，阿周那没有一点退缩的意思。最终，贡蒂让步了。她姿态优雅地靠了回去，脸上带着看不出任何情绪的漠然，轻轻地捂住嘴唇咳嗽了一声：“我知道了。”

阿周那终于松了一口气，他匆忙丢下一句“祝您有个愉快的下午”，便从母亲房间里退了出去。他关上门，站在空无一人的走廊里长叹一声，这才发现，自己的背后早已爬满了冷汗。他自嘲地笑了一声，离开了有些过分安静的三楼，朝着会客室走去。

他沉浸在烦闷与惆怅的思绪里，枯等了两个小时，贡蒂口中的珠宝商人果然如约而至。阿周那并不认识他，但商人不介意，十分热情地向他介绍了自己。留着精致胡须的男人长着一张看起来颇为诚恳的方脸，举止得体，一看就知他常常与上流社会接触。得知侯爵夫人偶感风寒，他礼貌地表示立刻就会差人送些药过来以示关切，那是本国的商队从遥远的东方捎来的，具有神奇功效的药草，据说只是摘些叶子泡了水、再嚼一嚼，就能缓解不少症状。阿周那礼貌地答应下来，在心里嘀咕着她十有八九什么事也没有，正在楼上安心喝茶。

寒暄过后，他们快速直奔主题。商人拿出一个有些陈旧，但十分专业的手提箱，如数家珍地向他展示出自己为侯爵夫人精心挑选的宝石。事实上，箱子里的全都是些宝石原石，有红宝石、祖母绿、蛋白石和一些水晶，纵使欠缺雕琢，在阿周那看来仍旧十分美丽，以他对宝石的粗浅了解，并不能看出它们到底有没有问题，不如说只是简单地查看了一下，他就觉得自己的眼睛都要花了，完全不能想象贡蒂把这些东西戴满全身会是怎么一个灾难性的效果。反正所谓的验货，大半也只是走个流程，如果不是贡蒂故意要差遣阿周那，这本来甚至应该是莫里斯的工作。舞会场上宝石和首饰不过是点缀，真正重要的还是佩戴它们的人的身份。最后，阿周那轻轻闭起眼睛，摇了摇头，把光污染从眼前甩脱，准备招呼商人把这些东西收起来。然而，就在闭眼的那一瞬间，箱子的角落里有一样东西吸引了他的目光。

阿周那伸出手，从毫不起眼的侧边区里轻轻地捻起一块个头不大的石头来：那是一块月光石的原石，虽然如所有原石一样，被黑色的杂质所包裹，温润的浅青绿色泽仍然呼之欲出。商人有些意外地看着他，成色上佳的月光石应该晶莹剔透，在光线下显出蓝色的晕彩，但倘若混入了绿色，就只能视之为成色有瑕疵的月光石边角料，被抛弃在不起眼的角落里。就是这么一块不入流、不值钱的废石头，侯爵的小少爷却看得像是入了迷一般，他将这块小小的原石捧在手心，反复端详着。

“您是对月光石有兴趣么？”商人询问道。

“嗯？”听到他提问，阿周那才将注意力转移到他的身上，“这个也可以拿来做首饰吗？”

“如果您喜欢月光石的话，我的仓库里还有更好的材料，比这个更大，成色也更好。”他娴熟地回答，“您是准备拿来做礼物吗？还是说……”

“不，我不要别的材料。”阿周那打断了他，“就这块石头，我要你保持它原本的颜色，你做得到吗？”

听见他的请求，商人皱起了眉头，他还想争辩一下：“可是先生，这种成色不佳的边角料，哪怕拿去做礼物……”

阿周那有些不耐烦地打断了他的话，不依不饶，甚至加重了语气：“我说了，我，不要，其他材料。”他直直地盯住商人的双眼，确保自己的决意有明确地被领会到，“我就要这个。”

沉默了几秒钟后，商人回答：“没问题，我可以保持它的颜色。”

“很好。”阿周那点点头，“这个大小的石头，你能做什么首饰？”

“项链……不行。戒指……硬度不够。嗯……”商人捋着自己的胡子，思考了一会儿，回答道，“耳坠的大小应该差不多，只是……”

“只是？”

他犹豫地看了一眼阿周那：“只是……这块石头实在是太小了，不管怎么合计，都只够做一只耳坠。”

但是，阿周那丝毫没有气馁，他看起来似乎更加满意了，唇边甚至出现了一丝笑意：“一只？那正好……”他稍稍停顿了一下，继续说，“不要做耳坠，耳钉就行。”

商人点了点头，表示自己明白了：“材料呢？您想要黄金，铂金，白银，还是……”

阿周那思考了片刻，笑着回答：“那么，就铂金好了。”他的声音逐渐变轻，轻到成为近在眼前的商人都无法察觉的自言自语，“……唔，感觉铂金会更衬他一些。”


	7. Chapter 7

一日复一日，平安夜的雪终于消失在街头。随着圣诞的远去，新年又逐渐迫近。今天晚上，是除夕夜，和理应与家人团聚的圣诞节、平安夜不同，新年是一个要和所有人一起庆祝的日子，人们会欢笑、畅饮，聚集在新年钟声即将敲响的午夜广场上，迎接新的一年的到来。小镇活动的规模当然无法与遥远的首都相比，但也足够让本地的商人们忙个通宵达旦了。迦尔纳从酒铺里走出来，怀里抱着一个沉甸甸的木箱，里面装着临时补充的新酒和一些简单的口粮。这将是一年里他最忙碌的几个日子之一，他得做好充分准备才行。

酒吧已经被简单地打扫过了一遍，不过眼下清洁与否根本不重要，无论这会儿打扫得有多干净，到了晚上这里还是会脏得不能看；食物、酒水、空间与娱乐上的准备才是最重要的，每一件看似举手之劳的琐碎小事，加在一起就会变得极其费心费神。迦尔纳没有急着把圣诞节的装饰从店面里去掉，节日还在继续，人们还是偶尔会用“圣诞快乐”来互相问候，留着这些东西能让客人更放松一些。他脱掉厚重的外衣挂在一边，内里仍旧是那副打扮，精致的领结，深蓝的衬衫与黑色的马甲，白色的头发在脑后随意地扎成一个短小的马尾，长袖卷到臂弯处，方便他做事。任谁也看不出来，这位面貌姣、动作麻利的青年除了年轻的酒吧老板之外，如今还多了一个新的身份：侯爵家小少爷的秘密情人。

说是秘密，仅仅也只是因为迦尔纳有意在保持低调而已，阿周那根本什么也不在乎，只是分开短短几天，他就恨不得用肉麻的情信把迦尔纳吞没。这件事若是让他来做主，小少爷大概天天都能上酒吧里醉生梦死，还得迦尔纳来负责给他踩刹车。年轻人的爱热烈又张扬，现在的迦尔纳只能招架，也只敢招架。

对一个无权无势的平民而言，与贵族发生稳定的关系这件事本身就是麻雀变凤凰的好机会，凭着这样一副谁也拒绝不了的漂亮皮囊，迦尔纳完全可以在上流社会里混得如鱼得水。然而他却像是无事发生一样，继续留在原地，经营着、维护着这家不温不火的小店，从容地过着看似毫无变化的生活。

聚精会神地忙碌了一会儿，好像还没做什么事，时间就已经快要中午了。迦尔纳看了一眼时钟，决定稍作休息。

很可惜，上帝有许多的坏点子与恶作剧，今天对迦尔纳而言注定是不得安宁的一天。他刚刚坐下，冲着墙壁发了五分钟的呆，大门处的铃声突然响了起来，有人进来了。迦尔纳转过身，推门而入的是一对在他眼中极为奇妙的组合：一脸和善的阿周那，以及牵着他的衣角，低着头、每一根汗毛都在诉说着不情愿的吉娜可·加里吉利。

“早上好，迦尔纳。”阿周那推了推帽檐，轻快地说道，“这个孩子正坐在你的店外，我看到就把她带进来了，你认识她吗？”

这才几天，他就又来了。这一次，阿周那穿戴得随意，神情也很轻松，好像终于得了自由、喘了口气一样。既然已经表示过欢迎他了，他就不会再多问“你是不是偷溜”之类煞风景的问题。迦尔纳冲他点了点头表示肯定，他们走进屋里，关好了门。吉娜可穿着一身不大合身的长裙，似乎是用加里吉利夫人的睡袍改的，十分粗糙随意，绝不是她平常里出门会穿的衣服。她放开阿周那的衣角，站在原地扭来扭去，重心从左脚换到右脚，好像有什么话想说但怎么也说不出口。两个成年男人面面相觑，都不知道她想干什么，也都心照不宣地耐心等待着，直到迦尔纳想起了现在的时间，他担忧地看着似乎正在努力把自己占据的体积缩到最小的吉娜可，没想到大逃家遇到了小逃家：“吉娜可……难道你是背着你妈妈偷溜出来的吗？”

阿周那看看他，再看看小女孩，似乎更加好奇了，但没有作声。吉娜可绞着十根胖乎乎的手指，垂头丧气：“是、是的，迦尔纳先生……但是我，我认为我还是必须亲自来向你道歉……”

“道歉？为什么道歉？”迦尔纳有些茫然地反问。他并不是故意要忘记的，这段时间发生的事情实在是太多，和吉娜可的这点小摩擦，真的已经快要彻底从记忆里淡去了。

她小心翼翼地抬起脸，目光短暂地与迦尔纳交汇，又迅速地垂了下去，小姑娘浑身都羞耻得发抖。不知道是因为自己做过的错事，还是因为道歉这个行为本身：“前，前几天，我做了坏孩子才会做的事情，让……让迦尔纳先生生气了。对不起……真的对不起！请不要讨厌我！”

或许是因为羞耻心已经到了极限，说到这里，她有些失控，最后的两句话几乎是尖叫出口的。吉娜可迅速从旧裙子的内兜里掏出一个皱巴巴的纸袋，踮起脚放在迦尔纳眼前的吧台上，抹着眼睛，推门离开。这一连串的动作完成得如此流畅，两个人都没能拦住她，也没能把她叫住。迦尔纳快步跟上，打开门张望了一下，正好看见吉娜可的裙角消失在街角。加里吉利母女居住的小楼与酒吧紧邻，从街角处转弯不用两秒就能到她家门口，就算是孩子也不会迷路。确认她没有因为情绪混乱而到处乱跑之后，迦尔纳才叹着气回到酒吧里，暗自想着等自己能喘口气时，最好还是去安抚一下这孩子的情绪。阿周那正靠在吧台上，看起来没心没肺的，完全不了解原委的年轻人，重点全放在吉娜可留下的纸袋上，他已经毫不客气地开了封，里面装的似乎是某种食物，隐约的烘焙香气从中飘了出来。

“是饼干，手制的。”阿周那说。

“是吗，那她真的是用了心了。”迦尔纳揉揉太阳穴，回答道。

“看不出来，你居然还会欺负一个孩子。”阿周那调侃地问，“她做了什么事，搞得你那么生气？”

因为这孩子偷看你写给我的求爱信——迦尔纳面无表情地盯了阿周那一眼，不准备为自己辩护，也不打算告诉他实情：“邻里街坊之间的小事而已，我记都不记得了。”

阿周那似懂非懂地点点头，自小就在独门独栋的大房子和条件优渥的学生宿舍里长大的少爷根本不知道他在说什么。他继续问道：“你还会帮邻居看护儿童吗？我以为那是家庭教师的工作。”

迦尔纳满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“维持生计都很难了，更别提请一位按时收费的上门教师，如果不是这样，哪个父母会把孩子交给一位酒吧老板照看？她的母亲情况有些特殊，我只是帮一个小忙而已。”

“可听你刚才说话的意思，她的母亲好像不怎么领情啊。”

白发青年无奈地放下了双手，叹了口气：“阿周那。”

“抱歉，无意冒犯，只是随便问问。”阿周那立刻乖巧地后退一步，他举起手中的纸袋，“介意我先尝尝吗？”

“随意。”

得到了许可，阿周那挑出一块饼干来，送进自己嘴里。手制的饼干形状实在是丑得不敢恭维，但味道姑且还算马马虎虎，小姑娘确实是尽力了。阿周那皱着眉头品尝着嘴里这奇形怪状的一块，心里认真地想着“这就是平民的甜点吗”。他拿出第二块饼干，还想再试吃一口，然而迦尔纳动作更快，他抓过阿周那的手腕，趁着他没反应过来时，将他指尖的饼干吃进了自己嘴里。

不仅如此，他还伸出舌头，将阿周那手指上的饼干碎屑一一舔净，那样子让人想起一只偷食的猫。最后，迦尔纳直起腰来，红艳的舌头意犹未尽地舔过自己的嘴角，仿佛完全不知道自己刚刚干了些什么一般，神色如常地评价道：“嗯，糖放得有点少，不过以吉娜可的努力程度而言，这已经很厉害了。”

“你……你这家伙……”阿周那的脸都红透了，他大声抗议，“你想吃就罢了，为什么要用我的手吃！”

“……？”迦尔纳不明所以地看着他，“因为我在做事，手很脏。有什么问题吗？”

“………………………………不，没有任何问题。”这过分正当正常的理由，叫阿周那的脸反而更红了，他一手扶额，陷入自我怀疑之中。

“……？？”他莫名其妙的反应令迦尔纳更加不解了，但他并没有在意这个。酒吧老板再次看了一眼时钟，发现休息时间已经所剩无几，他决定同阿周那开门见山，“今天这么早跑来找我，是有什么事吗，阿周那？”

阿周那透过指缝投来一个阴郁的眼神：“来找情人还需要理由吗？”

事实上，迦尔纳也不确定贵族的情人（性别男）都需要做些什么，他寻思着不管怎样，阿周那肯定比他更懂这些事，于是他干脆点了点头：“你说得对。”

说完，身为老板的青年就一分钟不停歇地继续工作了起来，不管他理解中情人到底该做什么，总之似乎已经不用跟阿周那讲客气了。这利落的回应反而把阿周那镇得无话可说，他本来想臊他一臊，如今却活像是一拳头打在了一团棉花上。阿周那缓了好一会儿才克服了自己被迦尔纳疯狂抢白的郁闷，他放下手，坐直了身体，一本正经地说：“不过你没有说错……我确实有点事情。”

迦尔纳头也不抬，一边忙着清洗玻璃杯，一边思考今晚会需要多少冰块：“哦？”

尽管可以看出他的心不在焉，阿周那仍然感到紧张。从他的角度，只能观察到迦尔纳的侧脸，哪怕看得出来这不是个打扰他的好时机，阿周那还是会被他专注于其他事务的样子吸引。这样不行，总是一见到人就立马踩油门的话，自己的品格都要被怀疑了，他摸了摸自己衣服内兜里那个硬硬的小盒子，今天来可是为了正经事的。

因为他半天没有发出声音，一时间，迦尔纳甚至差点忘了阿周那还在场。等到杯碟都已经清洗干净，他抬起头来，一个绘着低调暗纹的黑色小方盒被推进他的视线之内。

假若以上场景发生在现代，任是一块木头也可能误会阿周那的意思。但在钻石行业尚在扩张阶段的20世纪初，事情大不相同，迦尔纳只能模糊地感觉到“这是一份礼物”。他好奇地接过来，大方地打开了它，其中容纳的是一枚精巧的菱形铂金耳钉，耳钉的正中镶嵌着一块娇小的青绿色宝石，迦尔纳对宝石一无所知，并不能看出它的品类，但对美的鉴赏无需知识。他轻轻眯起双眼，低声赞叹：“……好漂亮。”

见到他的反应，有些不安的阿周那才终于完全放心下来。他得意地笑了笑：“我觉得，这月光石非常衬你眼睛的颜色，所以一看到它，我就觉得你必须要拥有它。”

然而，迦尔纳却有些惊讶地抬起头来：“这是……送给我的吗？”

这问题让阿周那也感到意外了：“那不然呢？当然是送给你的了。”他指了指自己的左耳，“你的左耳上，不是有一个耳洞吗？”

迦尔纳下意识地伸出手，摸了摸自己的左耳，确实，在那里有一个空荡荡的耳洞。明明可以说是从少年时代陪伴他到现在的东西，再过一段时间，说不定就要被他彻底遗忘，甚至长拢闭合了。他迟疑地望向阿周那，刚想询问他是怎么发现的，又猛地闭了嘴——这还用问吗？他们都已经赤裸相呈过这么多次了。

面对这堪称贵重的礼物，迦尔纳却少见地犹豫起来：“阿周那——”

“不。”阿周那一把抓住他的手腕，“不要拒绝我，迦尔纳。”

那双他想要取悦的青绿色双眼困扰地看着他：“可是，我并没有能够回礼给你的东西。”

“我不要回礼，我什么也不要。”阿周那急切地说，他不明白自己满心喜悦的馈赠为何会得到这样的结果，但他却是头一次知道那些浮夸的爱情诗歌所言竟然并非纯然杜撰——只要看到迦尔纳的眉头皱起来，他就觉得自己的心也被一同揪成了一团。不应该是这样的，他不是为了让他苦恼才如此大费周章的。

不过，阿周那内心所有的纠结，迦尔纳自然是一概不知。他只是摇了摇头，将小盒子轻轻地合拢，放回到吧台上：“如果是这样的话，那我就不能接受这件礼物。”

“迦尔纳——”

迦尔纳平静地注视着他：“阿周那，我不能无故受我不应得的情。”

“即便我请求你，也不行？”

“即便你请求我，也不行。”

这份固执的力量，哪怕是阿周那的注视也不能使它松动分毫。阿周那沉默了片刻，他并不打算就此退让：“假如我说，你确实有东西可以当作回礼呢？”

迦尔纳抬起眉毛：“我不记得——”

“我想要一个保证，一个来自你的许诺。”阿周那无礼地打断了他，无论他接下来要说的是什么样的话，他都不想听。黑皮肤的年轻人抬起头，执拗地注视着他的双眼，他们仿佛两块磐石，互相碰撞中迸裂出火星，“无论未来发生什么……无论你去到哪里，无论我是否还在你的身边。”

“……答应我，你都要好好的，要平安无事，要健康又幸福地活下去。”

他的声音越说越低，但仍旧清晰可闻；一瞬间，所有的噪音都远去了，迦尔纳彻底地呆滞了。他手上的动作完全停了下来，像个木头人一般愣了好久，久到刚作出一番深情宣言的阿周那尴尬得都想要学习吉娜可夺门而逃了，才犹疑地回答：“……这是一个，非常沉重的承诺。”

“我知道。”

“我没有办法向你保证我一定能做到。”

“但我想要你答应我。”阿周那不依不饶，“这就是我想要的回礼——不可以吗？”

又一次的沉默，又一次的对视，迦尔纳注视着阿周那，仿佛在掂量这番话里究竟有几分真心。终于，皱起的眉心舒展了开来，他的心也一同被温柔地抚平。迦尔纳发出一声轻如羽毛的叹息，他回答：“……那么，我答应你。”

眼见着就要被退回的礼物，就这样再度回到了迦尔纳的手里。他打开盒盖，好奇地注视着其中的宝石，有些惊讶地自言自语：“我的眼睛是这个颜色的吗……？”

这算是什么问题？难道这个人，都没有仔细地照过镜子吗？阿周那觉得有些好笑，他伸出一只手，轻轻地揉了揉迦尔纳左耳上的耳洞，心血来潮地提议：“要不然，让我来替你戴上吧。”

对他的碰触，迦尔纳没有丝毫的抵触情绪，从阿周那的角度来看，这简直就像是在给一只猫挠下巴一样。他思考了一会儿，看到阿周那身后透明的橱窗和偶尔会路过的行人，对他说道：“那么不要在这里——到后厨去吧。”

阿周那发誓，他真的只是单纯地想给迦尔纳戴个耳钉，但是事情的发展出乎他的意料——这简直就像某种诅咒一样，遇到迦尔纳之后，事情的发展就总是出乎他的意料。迦尔纳的耳洞已经有一段时间没有使用过了，扣上耳钉的手感叫人心惊胆战，让阿周那忍不住担心自己是否在生生地刺穿这一层肉，但承受这个动作的人明明是个感官较一般人更为敏感的家伙，却意外表现得好像这只不过是轻轻一碰一样从容不迫。所谓的后厨不过只是个储存物品的小角落，昏暗的灯光下，闭着眼睛、安静地靠在墙边的迦尔纳就仿佛成为了光源本身，凑近了看，就连安稳地贴在脸颊上的睫毛都与发色是完全一致的白。铂金的细针扎出了一点轻微的血痕，迦尔纳从喉中发出一点细微的声响，原来他对疼痛还是有反应的，阿周那莫名其妙地松了口气。

佩戴耳钉的过程本身持续了只不到两分钟，阿周那长吁一口气，一边庆幸自己终于保持了自制，一边拉开些距离，然而就在这时，却是迦尔纳率先拽住他吻了上来。这大约还是迦尔纳第一次主动与他亲近，阿周那只惊讶了不到半秒，便抱着“何乐而不为”的心态十分愉快地接受了现实。肌肤接触的感觉实在是太好，两个人都在心中感慨也许他们刚见面时就该直接这么干了，就连尽职尽责的酒吧老板都一时把手头诸事抛到了脑后，而将唇舌的嬉戏当成了自己唯一存在的目的。一次黏糊糊、湿哒哒的热吻结束，他们都有些喘不过气，只是额抵着额，胸贴着胸，无言地站在一起，好像这样就能与对方一同分享快乐的余韵。不知何时位置已经变成迦尔纳将阿周那压在墙上，白发青年的脸上带着一点似有若无的笑意，满足又骄纵。有时，他真的很像一只猫，阿周那甚至觉得自己可以隐约听见靠在他身上的人从喉咙中发出猫特有的舒服咕噜声。然而还不止如此，这个食髓知味的家伙甚至还伸出了一只不安分的爪子，隔着阿周那的衣服，在他的胸口和腹肌上轻轻画着圈，这不知道有意还是无意的动作立刻就要把场面变得少儿不宜，阿周那连忙按住他：“别——”

已经迟了，迦尔纳稍稍低下视线，就发现了情况，他有些不满地咕哝：“……这可是大白天。”

“是你先动的手。”阿周那紧张地笑了笑，迅速甩锅。

聊是如此，迦尔纳仍然还赖在他身上。这只人型大猫歪着脑袋思考了一下，毫不忌讳地承认了：“你说得对。”总是没有表情的脸上却露出一个狡黠的笑容，似乎想出了一个好主意，“既然是我挑起来的，自然也该由我来解决。”

阿周那还没来得及细品这是什么意思，迦尔纳已经顺着他的躯体下滑、单膝跪了下去。意识到他要做什么，阿周那后颈的汗毛都立起来了，一阵战栗顺着脊椎爬上大脑，他真的完全兴奋起来了。

“不许搞得太久。”迦尔纳认真地告诫着，“也不许发出奇怪的声音。”

说罢，纤细颀长的手指便灵活地挑开了裤腰带，他拉下阿周那的里裤，颇为恶质地使用起那张漂亮的小嘴来。


	8. Chapter 8

阿周那走出酒吧，时间已经过了中午，他整个人都有些恍惚，脸上洋溢着飘忽的喜悦。大街上人越来越多了，节日的庆贺很快就要开始，阿周那现在的样子就跟那些按捺不住从中午开始灌酒的派对狂魔们相差无几，反而没有引得什么人心生疑惑。刚刚体会了一把什么叫极乐的小少爷没心思看路，也没心思看人，结果走了几步就不幸同一位路人一把撞在了一起，阿周那倒是没什么事，很快就稳住了身体，但对方差点被撞得失去平衡，他连忙收回心，拉住对方，恳切地致歉：“抱歉，先生，真对不起，我可能是走神了——你还好吗？”

这位倒霉的路人虽然身材高大（可能比怖军还要高上一点），看起来却比他年纪要大上不少，身上穿戴着卡其色的长风衣和绅士帽，一看就知是一位体面人。他抬起头，眼瞳是深到几乎与黑色相差无几的深蓝，英俊成熟的脸上带着一丝被逗乐了的笑意，不知为何，阿周那觉得他看起来有些脸熟。陌生人语调轻松地回答：“我没事的，还不至于把我这把骨头给撞散。年轻人，你力气可真够大的。”

这话说得阿周那有些不好意思，确实，这位看上去纤瘦文雅的小少爷是出了名的力气大，连父亲和哥哥们都比不过他，天知道这力气是哪里生出来的；但阿周那并不为之感到骄傲，当今的社会偏爱的是优雅的特质，而非蛮力。他花了很多时间学习怎么控制自己，免得被人嘲笑为野蛮人。不过，再怎么说也不可能向一个陌生人诉说这些琐事，阿周那看着他站稳了，又向他正式地道了歉，这才准备离开。然而，错身而过的那一刻，却是年长的男性先叫住了他：“请等一下，年轻人。”

阿周那转过身，睁大了眼睛看着他：“怎么了，先生？”

“你看起来很开心。”他笑着询问，“是发生了什么好事吗？”

这问题有些交浅言深的嫌疑，但他的态度太友好了，叫人警惕不起来。阿周那犹豫了一下，无论他有多天不怕地不怕，只是出于隐私考虑，也不可能告诉一个陌生人他刚刚和自己的情人颠鸾倒凤了准备回家。于是，他只是拘谨地回答：“只是为即将到来的新的一年感到喜悦而已……祝您今天过得愉快，先生。”

他轻轻地躬身致意，像是想尽可能躲避更多的尴尬对话一样，头也不回，迅速地转身离开。脑海中有一些轻烟般的疑虑，但形不成什么值得思考的想法。很快，阿周那就将这个小小的插曲抛到了脑后，他并不知道，这位高大的陌生人带着旁人无法解读的复杂神色，站在原地望着他的背影，一动不动，仿佛人流中的一块顽石，就这样看了很久。

因陀罗推开酒吧的门，正好撞见迦尔纳从后厨里走出来。酒吧老板手中抓着一块湿手帕，正在擦拭自己的嘴唇，看起来好像刚刚吃过东西。看见这位不讲任何礼貌擅闯的客人，他有些意外，收起自己的手帕，情绪肉眼可见地冷了下去。

“下午好，迦尔纳。”因陀罗脱下自帽子，露出柔软的黑色短发和黝黑英俊的脸，像回了自己家一样毫不见外地把帽子挂到一边的衣帽架上，愉快地说。

“你应该先敲门。”迦尔纳回答。

“那你就该先锁门。”因陀罗无所谓地回答，对他表现出的冷淡与敌意视若无睹，自行在吧台边坐下，“可以给我上一杯酒吗？随便什么都可以。”

迦尔纳走到吧台之后，抱起双臂，脸色仍然冷淡：“只有水，酒是要在晚上留给客人喝的。”

碰壁的因陀罗仍旧只是笑，他摸摸自己的鼻尖，毫不在意地继续说道：“放轻松，我只是来看望一下你，没想到你还挺把经营酒吧这回事当真的。”

“与其说是看望我，不如说是来敲打我吧。”迦尔纳毫不领情，他走到另一头，动作娴熟地掏出玻璃杯，倒了一杯清水，顺着吧台光滑的表面将杯子滑了过去，“所以，你终于可以定下动手的时间了吗？”

因陀罗接过玻璃杯，稍稍抬了抬手以示感谢，却不急着开始喝。他依然笑着，只是眯起了双眼，这表情无端地让男人有了一种高深莫测的攻击性：“好冷淡啊，对你的雇主态度这么差真的好吗？”

而迦尔纳走回他面前，直面他的注视，却根本不接招：“反正本来就是你强买强卖。”

“你说得好像很期待自己可以早点动手一样。”因陀罗无视了他的埋怨，“可我本来要的不就是你长线伪装潜伏的能力么？耐心点，现在还不是时候。”

说罢，他一手托腮，奇异的深蓝色眼睛若有所思地扫过迦尔纳的嘴唇。这对形状优美的薄唇还有些反常地红艳，但其他不妥的痕迹都已经被仔细地弄干净了。即便如此，他的目光仿佛还是能看透刚刚迦尔纳用自己的嘴做了怎样的顽皮之事。因陀罗玩味地问：“怎么样，阿周那果然是个好孩子，对吧？”

迦尔纳皱起眉头：“因陀罗，你这家伙——”

“呵呵，别生气。”男人满不在乎地回答，“我只是逗你一下。”

迦尔纳以冰一般的视线盯住他：“是谁告诉你的？难道是马嘶？”

“我当然有我自己的情报源。”因陀罗模棱两可地回答，他抬起一只手，示意迦尔纳冷静，嘴上却毫不留情，“你做了不符合自己职业道德的事，迦尔纳。在雇主不知情的情况下，突然和关联人士接触，这可能会给我带来麻烦，你不会不知道吧？”

他意味深长地看了一眼迦尔纳左耳上的月光石耳钉：“……而且，如果我不自己发现，你看起来还打算一直瞒着我。你也是越发不懂规矩了，迦尔纳。你和阿周那的这种关系……”

迦尔纳抿紧了嘴唇，眼神阴郁，一言不发地盯着他，如同等待一个死刑的判决。因陀罗回以毫不退缩的视线，然而他那目光与其说是谴责，还不如说是在欣赏着迦尔纳，仿佛这炸了毛的猫一般的样子十分值得一看。最后，他扑哧一声笑了，说道：“这么严肃干嘛？我又不会把你怎么样。”

然而，迦尔纳根本就没有为他的态度放松下来，他警惕地反问：“你到底想说什么？”

“我想说的就是——这样岂不是更好吗？”因陀罗满不在乎地喝了一口眼前的水，“假如你不是真的喜欢阿周那，当他的情人也可以方便你收集情报、了解侯爵家里内部的情况，完成工作；假如你是真的喜欢他……”他停顿了一下，笑着摇了摇头，“……那你就更有理由为他的未来而战了，不是吗？”

“未来……？”说得这样冠冕堂皇，可实情是何等肮脏，迦尔纳再清楚不过。他毫不留情地戳穿他，“你真的以为，只要坚战和怖军消失，他的未来就高枕无忧了？”

“那就不是你要担心的了。”因陀罗回答，“迦尔纳，你是杀手，换而言之，不过就是个工具。就算伪装成一件无害的物品，在架子上摆得再久，这个事实也不会改变。工具只要达成目的就行，往后的事情，与你无关。”

自始至终，因陀罗始终笑得从容不迫，可话语却像是冰锥一样扎心。迦尔纳闭起双眼，让自己的表情逐渐平静下来，回归正常的波澜不惊，他轻声回答：“……是啊，你说得对。”

故意吐出刻薄之言的男人却好像能看穿他几不可见的痛苦，痛苦——这个仿佛没有心，仿佛没有感情的迦尔纳竟然也会痛苦，这可真是件稀奇事。他坐在原地，好像品着美酒一般喝了两口杯中的水，转换话题轻慢地调笑道：“不过，都没有人告诉过我，你居然还有取悦男人的本事……迦尔纳，你到底还有多少事是我不知道的？”

迦尔纳看了他一眼，反唇相讥：“工具难道不是只要好使就行吗，因陀罗先生？”

这副刺猬相丝毫不能扫了因陀罗的兴，年长的男人甚至倚在吧台上，上半身靠了过来，他伸出一只手，毫无顾忌地贴上了迦尔纳的脸颊，他着迷一般地凝视着这张对一个男人而言漂亮得有些过分的脸，半开玩笑地提议道：“要不要考虑也做我的情人呢，迦尔纳？我和那个一无所有的小子不一样，可以给你提供丰厚的好处。反正阿周那并不能每天都来找你，就算你偶尔来陪一下我，他也不会发现的。”

没有一点尊重，甚至可以称得上是侮辱的邀请，比他前面所有的言辞加在一起都还要冒犯人。然而迦尔纳却非常平静，他不闪也不躲，任凭因陀罗的手轻薄地抚摸他的脸，青绿色的双眼毫不畏惧地直视着自己的雇主，仿佛他刚刚说的不过是天气很冷这样无关紧要的话题。随后，他不知道从哪里掏出来一把锋锐的小刀，用刀背轻轻地、毫不犹豫地顶开了因陀罗的手。

“很遗憾，我不能答应你。”他冷静而坚定地回答，“我愿意和阿周那上床，是因为我喜欢他，不是因为我是个缺男人的婊子。”

“但你不是阿周那，因陀罗先生——我对你一点兴趣也没有。”

因陀罗愣了一下，但并不十分意外，他有预料到这个回答，只是没想到迦尔纳会这么直接地当面说出来。他悻悻地收回了手，从冒犯个人空间的距离里退了出来。迦尔纳却还不知道见好就收——他一向不知道什么叫适当地闭嘴——还有些责难地对因陀罗说道：“而且你也应该停止这种四处寻找替身的行为。”

直到这时，一直挂在因陀罗嘴角的笑容才终于短暂地崩塌了一下，他终于被触到了逆鳞。然而狡猾的男人根本不打算接这个茬，只是当没听到一般转换了话题：“说到‘婊子’……住在街角的那个暗娼，你还在替她照顾女儿吗？”

闻言，迦尔纳再度轻轻皱起了眉，因陀罗确实有自己的情报来源，要炫耀也无可厚非，但这副洋洋自得的模样令人火大。不过，让迦尔纳不爽，或许正是因陀罗的目的——只是为了小小地报复一下他刚刚的口不择言。他简单地回答：“毕竟她还是要活下去。”

因陀罗不以为然：“也许是吧，但是你知道吗？干这种工作，努力过头可不是好事。”

于是，他满意地看到握在小刀刀柄上的手紧了一紧，迦尔纳露出明显的不悦神情来。

这件事，加里吉利夫人当成自己最深的秘密，从未告诉过任何人，包括迦尔纳在内。迦尔纳不过是凭借自己过人的观察力，觉察到了她在必须把吉娜可托付给别人照顾的每一个早上都去干了什么而已。死去的加里吉利先生是个一事无成的酒鬼，留给妻女的除了沉重的债务和高额的利息再无他物；而孤苦无依的寡妇没有选择，只能在最脏污的泥泞里打滚，为自己和自己的女儿谋一条活路。

她竭力维持着那份纸一般脆弱的尊严，闭口不言，在所有邻居面前扮演一个贞烈的寡妇，宛如走在钢丝上一般，小心翼翼地保护她年幼女儿的名誉和纯洁，期待她未来能嫁入一个体面人家，远离泥潭，衣食无忧，仿佛这样就还有一线希望，仿佛这样自己就也能得到救赎。迦尔纳帮不了她什么，她已经万劫不复了。他唯一能做的，就是闭上自己的嘴巴，帮她维护这个假象，也在她自顾不暇的时候，替她守一会儿她唯一的宝物——她的独生女吉娜可。

这一切的悲伤、沉痛和牺牲，都不该是眼前这个有钱有势、高高在上的男人嘴里的谈资。

认定自己已经足够程度地惹恼了迦尔纳之后，因陀罗站起身来，走到衣帽架边拿起自己的帽子：“好了，我也该告辞了。今天你大概还有得忙呢，我已经占据了你足够的时间了。”

他走到门边，动作却顿了一下，像是突然想起了什么一样，转过身来，以真诚的担忧语气对迦尔纳说：“我不知道你是不是认真的，迦尔纳……可是，你该不会是真心喜欢上阿周那了吧？”

迦尔纳偏了偏头：“那与你有什么关系？”

“当然没关系，我还没无聊到要管他每天跟谁睡觉。”因陀罗耸了耸肩，“可是这种关系最后只能以悲剧收场。谈恋爱不是你的工作，也不是你的专长。你是为了杀死他的兄弟们，才被我安置在这里的。哪怕阿周那和他们关系再差，他们也是一家人。”他狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“现在付出的感情越多，一切结束的时候也就会越发地痛苦，像你这么聪明的人，总不会不知道吧？”

听完他的话，迦尔纳闭起双眼，沉默了很久，仿佛竭力控制着什么即将冲破他身体的东西。最终，他深呼吸了一口，睁开眼睛平静地凝视着眼前这个残忍而不自知的男人：“你不必担心这个，因陀罗先生。”

他的声音冷淡而轻柔：“……反正，只要阿周那真正了解了我，就一定会离我而去，这点自知之明我还是有的。”

因陀罗不置可否地哼了一声，向他点了点头，打开酒吧大门走了出去。他看了一眼酒吧门口的空地，皱起眉头。那里本来是迦尔纳留给老汉考克，给他每天睡觉乞讨的位置，但如今那里空空如也，老流浪汉不知去向。因陀罗皱着眉头，他很看不上那个脏兮兮的老汉，觉得他弄脏了自己花钱置办的土地和店面，但他也没有再指手画脚，只是低声抱怨着“一个杀手哪来的这么多到处施舍的善心”，头也不回地消失在街道的人流之中。

终于得了片刻清闲的迦尔纳站在吧台之后，然而他只是那样站着不动，一只手握在小刀上，一只手轻轻地抚摸着刚刚戴在左耳上的月光石耳钉，低头沉思。刚刚被热忱激烈的爱浇灌滋润出的所有甜蜜，都已经变为了苦涩——他又何尝不是个在最脏污的泥沼里挣扎求生的人？即便表面上看起来如何光鲜亮丽，他也从来都没有遗忘了自己来自哪里、是什么人。阿周那是生活在与他完全不同世界里的人，他拥有一颗善良而美丽的灵魂，这样的人值得世间最美好的一切。可无论如何，那副图景里都不会有迦尔纳的位置。

他没有资格陪在阿周那的身边。

这不是他的一厢情愿，而是个清楚明了的事实。迦尔纳早就知道，早就明白，也早就接受了。他是注定要给阿周那带来伤害的人——如今只是有这个念头，就已经让迦尔纳感觉自己正在从内部被一刀一刀地凌迟。

独自吞下所有的脆弱与痛苦，假装无事发生，假装一切正常，假装天下太平；这件事迦尔纳已经可以做得很熟练了。世上没有人真正地了解他，也没有人能替他分担这些苦楚，从头到尾，他都是孤独一人。

仿佛过了很久，他才终于平静下来，驱散这些几乎没顶的负面情绪，找回了自己。迦尔纳一把将手中的小刀插在吧台上，大步走上前，咔哒一声，给酒吧的大门落了锁。


	9. Chapter 9

冬天过去，春天降临，春天又消散在夏天逐渐变烈的日头里。七月到了，季风带来湿意和热意，树木抽出的新芽从嫩绿变成健康的深绿，河畔出现了蛙声与虫鸣。人们从厚重的外套中解脱出去，逐渐沉浸到夏日独有的懒散气息中去。

对任何一个有意做成什么事的正经人而言，夏日的早晨，太阳还未完全释放出它的威力时，都是最佳的时机。阿周那走进门厅，擦掉额头的薄汗，意外地看见入口的楼梯边有几位操着美国口音的陌生绅士。他们的打扮简朴、得体而利落，一看就是惯于脚踏实地地做事，而不屑于缀饰的人。他们跪在地上围成一圈，地上铺着一张精细的图纸，七嘴八舌地讨论着，完全沉浸在自己的世界中，而他的大哥坚战正站在一边，精致的衣装与这群实干家们完全格格不入，他颇为感兴趣地伸着脖子盯着那张图纸看，好像迫切地想要了解更多，然而却加入不到他们的讨论中，看来无所适从极了。

这副光景让阿周那微笑起来。他不禁回忆起大学里的日子，一群年轻而热情的医学生围着一位大体老师，叽叽喳喳地为一些旁人听了只觉得骇人的话题争得面红耳赤。他怀念那样的时光。

坚战抬起头，看见自己神色轻松的弟弟，像是松了口气。他走上前来，向他点头问候：“早上好，阿周那。”

“早上好，坚战哥哥。”阿周那礼貌地回答。与怖军不同，大哥坚战是个温和友善的人，大概也是全家唯一一个还能好好说话，不会张嘴就试图压垮阿周那的人了。

他低头看了看阿周那沾满泥泞的裤腿和靴子，问道：“哦，外面又在下雨了吗？”

“不，天气还好，雨已经停了，只是那条路特别难走而已。”

“我明白了。”坚战狡黠地笑了笑，“你一定是又给你魂牵梦萦的小美人寄信去了。”

阿周那举起双手，讨饶地说：“请别取笑我了。”

听他这么说，坚战笑了笑，也就不再追问。

不知不觉，已经过去半年时间了，所有人——包括眼前的坚战，和两位花边新闻的当事人在内，都没料到这场看似胡闹的情人游戏不仅没有结束的迹象，反而还进行得越来越认真了。几乎是每一周，阿周那都会从庄园里消失几个晚上，有时是自己离开，有时是让马车把他送到街头，等到第二天早上或者中午再自己回来。他从没有让这位神秘的情人到家里来露过面，也没有谁见过那位把小少爷迷得神魂颠倒的美女的真容。一位年轻的贵族男性在家族之外有个情人，是非常稀松平常的事情，但对情人的身份如此讳莫如深，就很少见了。怖军早就已经好奇心大作，然而在镇上的妓院里打听了个遍，也没听说过阿周那有在哪里露过面、和哪个漂亮女孩走得特别近。

“他别是在和哪个良家平民女孩在私定终身吧？”怖军曾经幸灾乐祸地对坚战八卦，“要真是这样，我们的好妈妈可就要给他点颜色看看了。”

当然，这些事情坚战是不会对阿周那提起的。这段时间里，“小少爷阿周那在外面养了个情人”的流言都变成了大家不再感兴趣的边角料旧闻，真正麻烦缠身的人是他坚战，不是阿周那。

今年开春时，坚战去了一趟伦敦，名义上不过是去探望一下未婚妻德罗帕蒂，问候问候未来的老丈人，可不仅没有带回来什么好消息，还染上了奇怪的狂热病：汽车、相机、电影……这些连见也难得一见的新奇名词反复地出现在大少爷的嘴里，被他以朝闻道夕可死矣的姿态吹得天花乱坠，那双炯炯有神的眼睛闪烁着极具感染力的热情光芒，直叫这乡下地方的男男女女又害怕，又好奇。

在所有稀奇古怪的、魔法一般的新技术里，坚战最为着迷的就是“电”。这东西本身虽然算不上新鲜，但以便宜方便的手段被应用在民生生活上，也不过就十来年的时间而已。当时，所谓的供电站技术尚且还只在大西洋另一头的美洲大陆上进行试点，但坚战已经不愿意等了。“电”是如此地好，他认为自己最重视的家人们当然有资格最先用到。只是，不经世事的大少爷也没有想到，这么一件简单的事情，却招来了他父亲与母亲的同时反对。

本来，一向注意与继子们保持距离的贡蒂，不过是单纯地迎合了持反对意见的丈夫，担心“电”会像新闻里那样给历史悠久的老房子带来火灾隐患。可到了最后，一次意见冲突却变成了贡蒂与侯爵前妻的一场较量。

“看看大少爷那双充满激情的眼睛，简直同他的母亲一模一样”——资历最老的佣人们总爱这么说。这当然是称赞，即便已经去世了二十多年，侯爵的前妻仍旧在老佣人之间留有优秀的口碑，音容宛在，人人都爱她，也爱她留下的儿子们。零碎窃窃私语确实没有恶意，却能像刀子一样微妙地刺伤活着的人的心。对贡蒂而言，这不是她想要打的仗，更是一场毫无公平可言的必败之仗。亡者哪怕只是留下一个笑容，也能成为生者心头散不去的阴魂。

最后，还是身为父亲的般度侯爵率先让了步，调解了一番矛盾。最终，除了侯爵与夫人居住的三楼，以及一些非常容易起火的特殊区域之外，庄园的各处都被允许安装电线了，坚战得到了他想要的许可。侯爵的理由很有说服力，这毕竟是少主的愿望，就算可以一时阻拦，最终，他们这些老人迟早也是要给坚战让步的。只是，丈夫的妥协仍然让莫名其妙被非议了好几个月的贡蒂感到委屈。就在坚战大张旗鼓带着美国人给家里画图纸的这会儿，她正把自己一个人关在房门里生闷气。

坚战突然拦住阿周那，当然不会是为了闲聊。只是，这对轻松和谐的同父异母兄弟寒暄了一会儿，又陷入到心照不宣的尴尬沉默中。最后，是坚战叹了口气，问道：“所以……母亲还在生气，是吗？”

“应该是的。”阿周那冲他无可奈何地摇头，“她把房间门锁上了，除了自己的贴身女仆之外，谁也不愿意见。”

“连你也不见？”

“我应该可以，如果我敲门敲得足够用力的话。”阿周那深吸一口气，“……不过如果没有非常、非常合适的理由，我还是倾向于不要这么做。”

这几乎可以说是猝不及防地讲了一个笑话了，笑点生得低的坚战咳嗽了一下，掩盖过自己差点没忍住的笑声。自从和那位秘密情人开始交往以来，阿周那的性格和情绪都好了不少，这是好事，甚至让他也有些心生好奇，不过现在这些都不是重点。坚战整理好情绪，继续问道：“好的，我明白了。那么……道歉算不算是个非常合适的理由呢？”

阿周那皱起眉头，偏过脑袋：“不好意思？”

坚战不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，脸有些发红：“我是继子，又是她生气的主要对象，我亲自去的话，总是有点……当然，如果你不愿意的话，我也不会强求！只是……这件事怎么说来也有我的不对，我不愿意看到她因为我的缘故伤心难过。”他沮丧地垂下肩膀，唉声叹气，“就算只是继母，她也是我的家人。”

阿周那轻轻地眯起眼睛，他并不觉得意外，也不会觉得高兴，事实上，他什么感想都没有。这段日子里，他早就已经领教过他大哥的这种个性了，善良、友好、想与每个人都处好关系大多数时候不是坏事，甚至是一种讨人喜欢的特质，但处在他这个特殊的位置上，事情可就说不准了，他的优柔寡断、摇摆不定常常让紧张的局面愈发恶化。每到这时，阿周那都忍不住疑惑这个人到底是怎么在这种家庭环境里还能被养成这样的。

不过，一事归一事，阿周那并不打算拒绝坚战的提议。若是这世上每一个男人都能像他这样，愿意老老实实地低头承认自己的错误，不找借口，也不冷嘲热讽，那么很多事情都可以化繁为简。阿周那冲他点了点头：“我明白了。所以，你是想让我替你向母亲传达你的歉意，是吗？”

“这么说，你是愿意答应了？”

“当然，这有什么不答应的。”阿周那对他友好地笑了笑，“我还得谢谢你呢，坚战哥哥，毕竟我也一直在为如何安抚她的坏情绪烦恼不已啊。”

他们站在原地，压低声音小心地讨论该如何选择措辞，没过一会儿，专注工作的客人们终于决定前往下一个区域，于是阿周那也同坚战分开，一溜小跑上了楼。他需要先去换掉这一身衣服，再去执行信使的工作。

然而，事情总是不会像想象的那样进展顺利。在自己的房间门口，阿周那被人截住了。这是一个他于情于理都绝对不能拒绝的人物——他的父亲，般度侯爵。

“原来你在这里啊，阿周那。”侯爵语调轻松地说。

阿周那浑身都有些不自在，他事实上已经很久都没有同父亲相处过，快要忘记了怎么跟他打交道了。他只是僵硬地转过身，向父亲问好：“早上好，父亲。……呃，那个，你是找我有事吗？”

侯爵摇了摇头：“不，也没有什么大事。只是想着，自从你回到家里以来，我还没有机会好好地与你谈过话，看一看我的小儿子。”他停顿了一下，“你现在有时间吗？”

使用问句纯粹只是出于礼貌，既然这座大房子的男主人、全家身份最尊贵的人都已经开了口，那没时间也必须有时间，这点好歹阿周那还是知道的。就这样，所有事务在一瞬间都退居其次，成为了不重要的琐事，阿周那跟在父亲身后，看着他并不矫健的动作，心下有些怅然，自己也放慢了节奏。

侯爵与贡蒂是典型的老夫少妻，如今贡蒂都人过中年，侯爵当然也不再是年轻人了。只是，上了年纪不过是一个方面，阿周那曾经听说过，父亲在爱妻亡故之后伤心过度，甚至从马背上栽倒下来，不得不躺了大半个月。自那以后，他的身体就一直时好时坏，只要能从繁忙的事务中抽出空来，就在各个疗养院之间辗转。

传闻中的侯爵，与阿周那印象里的大不相同，他难以把那个深情的男人同自己精明严厉但有些冷淡的父亲联系起来——这或许是因为，阿周那的存在本身就已经证明他早已从爱妻逝世的阴影中走出来了吧。他一边这么漫无边际地想着，一边同侯爵一起走进三楼的书房，并在背后关上了门。

抬起头来，阿周那意识到，他已经快要有十年没有进过这个房间了，就连此前被母亲拉着一起同父亲谈心，他都没有到这里来过。一股熟悉又陌生的感觉迎面扑来，只可惜哪怕离得最近的记忆，都是童年时代偷偷钻进这里调皮捣蛋的黑历史，于是什么又都记得不是很真切。他隐约觉得这里的布置是不是有了一些变化，但却怎么也想不起来到底是哪里。不过这并不是什么重要的事情，侯爵已经走到了书桌后，他有些吃力地坐了下来，并对阿周那指了指面前的空椅子：“不必拘谨，来坐吧，阿周那。”

不拘谨是不可能的。阿周那坐了下来，不明白他想干什么，侯爵络着十指，有些苍老的深棕色眼睛温和地注视着他。他感慨道：“你都已经长得这么大了，阿周那。”

阿周那局促地看了他一眼，尽可能得体地回答：“这也是托了您的福，父亲。”

“呵呵，不必这么客气，我没有对你的成长起到多少帮助，我有这个自觉。如果我这样的老头没有变成拖你后腿的累赘，我就该谢天谢地了。”侯爵的态度十分谦逊，“你的母亲，她才是对你最上心的那个人。你要好好感谢她。”

“……”阿周那张了张嘴，却突然不知道能说什么好。这不过只是又一句客套的模板，既然是模板，那自然有与它对应的，得体而礼貌的回答。可是这样算什么呢？他们父子就像两台机器一样，你来我往地做着一些早已被设置好的动作……

并不是觉得这样不行，但他只是难以自制地感到了一丝厌弃。

这样的情绪很快就被他的父亲捕捉到了，只是，老人明显误会了他的沉默，他安抚地说道：“不要反感你的母亲，阿周那，她也许是表现得有一些……过于急切了，这对她的精神状态并不好。但我认为——这也并不全都是坏事。”

阿周那抬起头来，给了自己的父亲一个疑惑的眼神：“您这是在说什么……？您是想告诉我……您认可她主动争取继承权的意图吗？”

侯爵不慌不忙地回答：“我无法许诺任何她所期待的结果，毕竟，我是一家之主，我要考虑的事情还有很多。不过，她的想法与行动本身难道不值得认可吗？”他停顿了一下，微笑着反问，“不如说，阿周那，你为何会不认可她呢？”

他竟然还将阿周那问住了，年轻人再次低下了头：“因为……爵位和财产本来就不应该是我的东西。”

“那又是谁规定的？”侯爵反问道，“阿周那，曾经的我也不是第一顺位的继承人。我如今的一切，都是靠自己赢得的，我并不认为出生的顺序可以决定你是否有资格拥有某样东西——这样的观点早就已经过时了。”

阿周那难以置信地看着自己的父亲，这种话任是什么人说出来，都不会让他这样惊讶，可偏偏是这个男人。他一定是忘记了控制自己脸上的表情，侯爵摇摇头，轻轻眯起眼睛笑了起来，这让他看起来有些像一只狐狸：“啊，阿周那，阿周那……你这个样子，总会让我想起一个人。”

这谈话的主题越来越不明所以了，但阿周那只能忍耐。他礼貌地接话：“是什么人呢，父亲？”

“奥匈帝国的皇储，鲁道夫殿下。”他拿起自己手边的杯子，喝了一口其中的内容物——阿周那假定那是茶水，“他与我同年出生，不过我也只在少年时代见过他一次……那时我还只是个没人关心的小毛孩，没有资格与他平起平坐。”他顿了顿，陷入到回忆之中，“一位非常英俊，非常聪明，谈吐优雅，充满抱负的年轻人……也同你一样，有一双渴望自由的眼睛。”

他抬起头，注视着阿周那：“你和他，都是带着令旁人艳羡不已的优秀天赋出生的，这个世界已经将它能给的大部分珍宝放在银托盘里向你们呈上——而你们却都会被一些看似无关紧要的小石头绊了脚步。阿周那，阿周那……”

话语的末尾消失在一声叹息里，阿周那还是不知道他想说什么。十点的钟声敲响了，他想起自己还有事在身，忍不住盯着时钟，开始焦躁起来。侯爵顺着他的视线看了一眼时钟，问道：“你是在等什么人吗？”

“什么？不，当然不是。”阿周那连忙否认，“坚战哥哥拜托我去给母亲传话……我只是希望我不要辜负了他的嘱托。”

“哦？是这样啊。”侯爵坐直了身体，“原来如此，他是拜托你去向她转达歉意吧……坚战还是那个坚战，呵呵。”

他发出不明所以的笑声，从椅子里站了起来：“你不必去了，阿周那，正好我也打算去见她，就由我来替你当这个信使吧。……此外，我还有一个决定。”他双腿交叠，靠在壁炉边，泰然地继续说道，“最近，我听说了不少与我们家的家庭关系有关的难听传闻，虽然我并不是个介意流言蜚语的人，但你的母亲还年轻，不是个受得住非议的人，流言明显让你的母亲倍感压力，甚至影响了她的精神状态。”他摇了摇头，露出无奈的表情来，“我想，这么热的天气，总是把她闷在这栋无趣的房子里也不行。下个月，我打算带她出去走一走，避避暑，散散心，正好也与孩子们拉开些距离。而你们兄弟……”

侯爵的笑容终于消退了下去，他看起来非常认真：“我觉得你们最好也都分开一段时间，冷静冷静头脑，好好地思考一下，自己未来究竟想要什么。”

这并不是个友好的、中性建议，而是来自父亲的命令。老人的目光中带着一种令阿周那浑身汗毛倒竖的威权，这种威权并不来自于身体力量，而来自于他的地位——在这个家庭中，在这个社会上，一个位高权重的父亲对家庭中的所有成员都有着不容置喙的权力。他们从来就不处在平等对话的位置上。阿周那几乎是条件反射地点了点头，侯爵满意地看着他，说：“好了，你去吧，这个决定我还没有同你的哥哥们提起过，就由你来替我传达好了。我把手头的事情收个尾，也该去见见你的母亲了。”

于是，阿周那带着新的任务走出了书房大门，他一边满腹牢骚地想着比起电灯，坚战还不如在家里装个电话，省得自己还要被推来搡去地做传声筒，一边嫌恶地发现，自己竟然还没有时间去把这身衣服给换掉，他是跟脏衣服结下什么缘分了吗？

七月接近尾声时，餐厅里的大吊灯成功从用火换成了用电，这给辛苦了几百年的男仆们省了不少事，而侯爵一家人也终于可以在电灯带来的光芒里一起吃晚饭了。或许是因为旅行在即，这个重组家庭里阴沉而紧张的氛围终于难得地缓和下来，有了少许暖意。阿周那不再为家人们随时可能跳起来掐死对方而瑟瑟发抖了，连他那如护崽母鸡般战斗欲爆棚的母亲，也终于放松了一些，整天忙碌着指挥女仆们为她准备行李。甚至，在今天的晚餐桌上，侯爵破天荒地问起了孩子们夏天里的安排：坚战打算带着未婚妻德罗帕蒂去国外游玩，而单身汉怖军则要应一位重要的朋友的请求，穿越大半个国家，去参加他的婚前单身派对。

“光是路上就要花好几天。”他抱怨道，“真会折腾人。”

“假如我们家有一辆汽车，你就不需要这么辛苦了。”坚战打趣地回答。

几个警告的眼神立刻就朝大少爷递了过来，提醒他可千万别在餐桌上犯病。坚战悻悻地闭了嘴，低下头专注地对付盘子里的食物。阿周那想笑，却不敢笑，因为接下来大家的目光已经转向了他，轮到他发言了，可小少爷除了发出一个迟疑的“呃”之外，什么也说不出来——十年缺席，让他在乡间的上流社会里就像个社交绝缘体，压根就做不出任何安排。

看着他这副样子，最先开始着急的是贡蒂。她猛地在阿周那的脚上踩了一下，好似在警示他无论如何在这种时候也不能像个不如哥哥们的呆子，但般度侯爵并不在意，宽容地笑了：“那么，阿周那你就留下来吧。你和你两个哥哥不同，他们一辈子都住在这个家里，但你已经离开十年了。很多事情都和你小时候不一样了……正好趁此机会，重新熟悉一下自己的家，怎么样？”

说得好像他有拒绝的资格一样。不过，比起阿周那，贡蒂明显对这个要求重视得多。晚餐结束之后，她拉着阿周那，严肃认真地叮嘱了半天。这是掌握这座庄园运作方式的绝好机会，阿周那这样聪明，连医学学位都不在话下，两周时间完全足够他把家族的财务状况摸得清清楚楚。抓住钱，就是抓住了命脉。

然而，这份热情完全无法传达给亲爱的小儿子。被留下来看家，阿周那只觉得燥热又心烦。他随意地应付了母亲，朝着露台走了过去，声称自己需要呼吸一下新鲜空气。太阳已经完全下山了，阿周那趴在栏杆上，想贪一贪凉爽的夜风。可惜，他什么都没贪到，空气像一潭凝固的死水般闷热，天上还挂着月亮，可月亮的光辉在云层后时隐时现，也许又有一场雨要来了。即将到来的孤独并不让阿周那觉得兴奋——孤独本身没什么值得兴奋的，他早就不是渴望探险的捣蛋小鬼头了——但孤独也不是他心情低落的原因。真正让人沮丧的，是所有人都将离开，而把他留在原处的无力感；而他这个不得不止步不前的人居然还背负了个令人沮丧的任务，真叫人提不起一点劲来。阿周那有气无力地胡思乱想着，目光不由自主地飘向远方。从这里，是看不见镇上的灯火的，那里正在发生什么，全凭阿周那自己想象。可是突然之间，他很想去见迦尔纳。

一想到他漂亮又热情，仿佛精灵一般的情人，沮丧又在瞬息之间变成了一种难熬的心痒难耐。每每动了这个念头，阿周那都是直接付诸行动的。只可惜，这段日子里他就像逢了魔障一般，关键时刻里总要被人为地踩一脚刹车。他再一次被叫住了，坚战正站在他身后，手里提着些什么东西，脸上堆满让人看了就火大的愉快微笑：“阿周那！”

“……”阿周那没有回答，难得好兴致都被败光了，他打扰得实在不是时候。小少爷浑身上下每一个细胞都在诉说，你有话就说，有屁就放。

到底是夜晚，坚战没有看出阿周那的不悦，他高高兴兴地走上前来，将手中一个体型颇大的玩意哐当一声放在阿周那的手边。阿周那瞪大了眼睛：“这是……照相机？”

“别跟其他人说。”坚战警觉地提醒道，“这东西暂时就交给你处置了……就当时之前替我传话的谢礼。”

就这？阿周那无奈地抬头看着他。和乡下贵族们不一样，阿周那好歹也算是到各个城市里去游历求学过，各种实用的技术他都有见识过、有使用过，仅仅一台笨重的相机就想收买他，未免想得也太容易了。这一次，他的不屑表露得相当明显，坚战毫不介意地哼了哼，另一只手抬上来，十分戏剧性地向他展露出一个小小的物件。

这次，他终于成功地吸引了阿周那的注意力：那是一小串钥匙。

“这是什么？”阿周那疑惑地问道。

“秘密基地的钥匙。”坚战得意地回答，“是我的乡间别墅。”

“乡间别墅？……你什么时候还搞到乡间别墅了？”

“怎么，我就不能有自己的私人房产吗？”坚战不满地反问，“这本来是准备送给德罗帕蒂的。”

“……”突然被秀了一脸，阿周那叹了口气，“所以，是你的私人蜜月套房。”

“就当它是好了。”坚战模棱两可地敷衍他，咬着嘴唇，犹豫了片刻，“我……打算向她求婚。”

“还需要走这程序？”阿周那惊讶地反问，“我以为你们已经是双方父母都安排妥当的未婚夫妻了。”

“那不一样！”坚战辩解道，“我是真的很喜欢她！想脱离这些乱七八糟的家族关系，单纯地向自己喜欢的女人求婚，有什么不对吗？”

“……”阿周那沉吟片刻，低声回答，“确实没有什么不对。我想，我该恭喜你才是。”

坚战哼哼唧唧地说了声谢谢，光线太昏暗，他并不能看得非常明白，不过阿周那可以自信地假定，大哥这是脸红了。他不好意思地嘟囔着：“总之，我知道你肯定看不上这个相机。所以……这套别墅，就借给你两个星期好了。”

阿周那的身体都僵了一下，他有些不敢相信地问道：“不好意思？”

“到底去还是不去，自然是看你的意思……不过，这么适合度假的夏季时光却偏偏要被关在家里，是我我也不愿意。”坚战说，“本来这两年说不定什么时候就要用上，所以别墅里的东西我都准备齐全了，临时借给你躲一下完全没问题。”他皱起眉头想了一下，“呃，我的意思是说，如果你想带人过去，也不是不可以……不过尽量别邀请那些妓院里的莺莺燕燕，也不要弄得太乱，好吗？我不想侮辱了德罗帕蒂。”

接下来的话，他可是一句也没有听了，阿周那重新雀跃起来，低落的情绪被一扫而空，他的心已经飞向了别处。从大哥的手里接过钥匙，思绪混乱了一会儿，阿周那魂不守舍的，连坚战告别时说了什么都没注意。直到他的大哥走了好一会儿，他才迟钝地发觉到一个盲点：“……等等，这么小的镇上居然还有妓院吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点小车车

而此时，在阿周那眺望视线的尽头，小镇也正笼罩在令人昏厥的热气之中。

自从六月底气温升高以来，迦尔纳的酒吧生意就一直都不怎么好。倒不是说有人能对加冰的威士忌和啤酒说不，但主要是因为酒吧老板，他真是各种意义上的太热（Hot）了。哪怕门窗全开通风透气，迦尔纳仍然像个炉子，只要稍稍靠近就能感觉到从他身上辐射出的明显热量；而最先被这一点打败的甚至不是客人，是老板本人——迦尔纳不断在已经被热晕和即将被热晕的状态之中来回切换，完全拿不出迎接客人该有的专业态度，包括现在，也只勉强打起点精神给马嘶上了一杯不加冰的波本，就毫无形象地趴在了吧台上。出于职业道德，他仍然穿着那一套齐整的营业服装，可万分不好意思，他真的已经热到快要自燃了。

马嘶看着他这副半死不活的样子，发出无情的嘲笑：“要不要弄点冰把你冻起来啊，迦尔纳？”

迦尔纳从手臂之间露出一只不满的眼睛：“把你赊账的酒钱先还了，我就能用得起这么多冰了，你看如何？”

我俩什么交情，谈钱那不就伤感情了。马嘶权当没听见这话，放下酒杯，开始整理自己的信，几十封信摞在一起的样子相当壮观，明显已经积累了有一段时间了。迦尔纳露出半张脸，安静地看了一会儿，开口问：“你这次又去哪了？”

“我？”马嘶头也不抬地回答，“回了一趟意大利，顺路在巴黎留了两天，真是累死我了。”

“真辛苦啊。”迦尔纳感慨，他犹豫了一下，继续问道，“你……去见过难敌了吗？”

“那当然了，不然我回意大利去做什么。”

“他情况还好吗？”

手上的动作顿了一下，马嘶长长地叹了口气：“不算很好，不过已经比你刚离开那会儿要强很多了，难敌老大到底还是对家族事务越来越上手了。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳轻声回答，听起来好像是放心了一些。

“这可多亏了你，迦尔纳。”马嘶有些打趣地说，“因陀罗付的那笔预付款帮了大忙，事情暂时可以进行得顺利一些了。现在这个世道，万事离不了钱啊。”

然而，迦尔纳却完全没有被打趣到。他皱起眉头：“钱……吗。但是黑道的世界里，能用钱解决的问题，不过都只是些小问题罢了。”

“谁说不是呢？但是假如没有钱，就连这种小问题都无法解决。再往后的世界，也许没钱就真的一步也走不了了。”马嘶耸耸肩，皱着眉头忍不住开始旧话重提，“其实，假如当时不要走得那么快，现在的困局根本就不会存在。我们可以继续留在美国该干嘛干嘛，难敌不用在虎狼环伺的意大利本土上如履薄冰，你不用被困在这种英国乡下动弹不得，我也不用在全欧洲跑来跑去……”他摇摇头，咂了咂嘴，“傍晚兰登街上那家小酒馆里供的手酿啤酒，我真是太想念了。我们哥们几个一起坐在酒馆里喝点小酒难道不香吗？”

“你想的不是啤酒，是上啤酒的女服务员。”迦尔纳毫不客气地戳穿了他，“都已经过去好几年了，马嘶。”

“不管过去几年我都会这么说：回意大利就是个糟糕的选择，移民离开的家族早就是外乡人了，哪里还有回来的道理？这里根本没有我们的容身之地，家族的根基早就已经没有了。”

“但是如果留在美国，根基也许是有，未来还会不会有就不得而知了。”迦尔纳反驳他，“‘吞并或是死亡’，你忘了吗？屈服于教父，却又不能被教父信任的人都是什么下场……”

马嘶打断了他，看起来有些不耐烦：“不用你一遍遍地提醒，我没有那么健忘。只是，如果当时撤离美国的决定做得不是那么仓促，我们也许还能有更多选择。”他若有所思地看着窗外，低声说道，“那个消失了三年，像是从地底下突然冒出来的新教父……是二十几年前死在爆炸事故里的老教父的儿子，对吧？”

“据说是这样没错。”

“花了十几年时间，把崩成一盘散沙的家族逐渐重新聚拢起来，回归为令人望而生畏的庞大怪物……他确实有些本事。”马嘶哼哼唧唧地，声音逐渐低下去，“不过我稍微深挖了一下就发现，事情不太对……那位教父虽然光鲜亮丽，资金的流向却大半都不受他控制。假如没法掌握钱，那么不管他多有本事，到底也不过只是个漂亮的门面而已……”

迦尔纳直起身子，伸了个大大的懒腰，打断了马嘶的长篇大论：“所以说，虽然钱无法解决所有问题……但到最后，大家比拼的还是资金。嗯，你说得没错，也许接下来确实就是金钱的时代了。”他脸上红红的，眼神还有些发晕，一副热到停止思考的模样。如此看来，刚才马嘶说的话，他大半都没听进去——这样没有结果的、车轱辘般的争论他们已经不知道进行过多少回了，迦尔纳已经厌倦了，“这样的话，我非赶紧完成自己的任务、回到难敌身边去不可。那笔尾款，或许还有未来因陀罗这种商业大佬的继续支持……对难敌而言非常重要吧。”

马嘶将理好的信件放到一边，对他摇了摇头：“不是这样的，迦尔纳。事实上，任务什么的根本就不重要。”

迦尔纳的脸色沉了下来，他转过头，沉默地看着马嘶。后者认真地对他说：“难敌老大根本不在乎什么委托，什么任务……他不是那么有契约精神的人。事实上，他认为因陀罗为自己的事情把你霸占了太久，已经好几次向他提出要他把你还回来了。”他再次叹了口气，“你也不是不知道，我们老大就是这样的人：对他而言，比起金钱、权力这些乱七八糟的玩意儿，他在乎的人都要在他身边，这才是最重要的。”

“是啊，我知道……难敌就是这样的男人：假如不是被全力支撑着，就很容易陷入沮丧，无法发挥自己所有的实力。”迦尔纳轻声回答，“一个优秀的朋友，一位好丈夫和好父亲，假如生在普通人的世界里，一定能受到万人的喜爱与歆羡。……只可惜，这样的人什么都有，偏偏就是不会有在黑道的竞争中出人头地的器量。”

“你就不能给他留点情面……算了，不愧是你。”马嘶对他翻了个白眼，一口将酒喝干，虽然这老板吝啬得连冰都不肯给一块，但有酒能喝到底还是爽的。红发男人从喉中发出一声舒爽的叹息，“总之，无论是才能，还是人脉，我们难敌老大都什么也不缺。他唯一缺少的，就是拿来证明自己的时间。”

迦尔纳点了点头，表示赞同，他们谁也没再说话，好像只要事情停在这里，就还有充分的理由怀抱希望。一句心照不宣的大实话像达摩克利斯之剑一般，悬在他们的头顶，摇摇欲坠：可是谁也不知道，难敌究竟还有没有这么多时间。

阿周那推开酒吧大门时，看见的就是这副光景。迦尔纳站在他惯常的位置上，正在和坐在吧台前的高大红发男人有一句没一句地交谈，看起来关系相当地亲近。听见动静，两个人不约而同地停下动作，转过头来看着他，默契得不行。和这位红发的大哥相比，迦尔纳的面相不善（虽然他本人自辩称自己真的只是面无表情状态）简直就是慈眉善目，高大的陌生人根本只能用凶神恶煞来形容，就连从没怕过什么的阿周那，看了都忍不住要滞一下。

“……晚上好。”他有些拘谨地说，“我打扰到你们了吗？”

迦尔纳茫然地眨了眨眼，不知道这个从不跟他讲客气的男人今天是吃错了什么药。马嘶则对这个微妙的气氛浑然不觉，只是皱着眉头上下打量了一番年轻人：“什么打扰不打扰的……哦，原来是你。”

阿周那好奇地看着他：“不好意思，我们在哪里见过面吗？”

“不就是侯爵家的小少爷阿周那吗？听迦尔纳提起过你。”马嘶随意地搪塞了他一下，晃了晃酒杯，感觉不到液体的触感，十分自然地伸长了脖子招呼道，“迦尔纳，续杯。”

迦尔纳回给他一个足以让室温直降三度的眼神：“赊账的家伙还想要续杯？”

这可不光是说说，迦尔纳动也不动一下，真的是一滴也不肯给他续了。马嘶对此很有意见，但赊账的家伙确实没有抗议的底气，他只能以虚弱的气势瞪了酒吧老板一眼，嘀咕着：“算了，喝到就是我赚到……”

就在他们你来我往地说着互损的垃圾话的时间里，阿周那已经坐到了马嘶的旁边，黑檀般的大眼睛警惕地看着这个男人，他疑惑又惊喜地问：“迦尔纳提起过我？真的吗？”

“啊？”马嘶这才注意到自己刚刚说了什么，阿周那这种过分认真的眼神盯得他有些发毛，他摸了摸自己的后脑，含糊又敷衍地回答，“哦，这个啊——反正说的都是好话，你不用担心。”

马嘶敲了敲台面，冲迦尔纳喊道：“喂迦尔纳，今天的份还是给我记在账上，我先走了！”

既然酒都没得喝了，留在酒吧里也没有意义。说完，他也不管迦尔纳回答没有回答，像是生怕老板要继续找他追账一样，一溜烟就跑了。迦尔纳看起来对这个操作已经熟悉得不行，整个过程，他只是应了一下，头都没抬，仍旧自顾自地收拾东西，然后回去趴着。阿周那大惑不解地看了看他消失的方向，又看了看几乎可以说是毫无反应的迦尔纳，问道：“那个人是谁？”

“嗯？”迦尔纳仍旧没有抬头，他都要热化了，一粒汗珠顺着额角滑落下去，“那是马嘶，镇上的追债人。”

“……一个追债的自己也欠债是怎么回事。”

“这不是很好理解吗？因为他自己欠的债没人能追啊。”

阿周那沉默了一下：“………………好像也有道理。不过让他这样喝免费的酒，你无所谓吗？”

迦尔纳抬起头来，平静地看了他一眼：“我允许他赊账喝酒，届时我如果有什么事需要帮忙，他也就伸手替我挡一挡。游戏规则就是这样的。”

“原来如此。”阿周那似懂非懂地点了点头，停顿一下，好像还是不死心，接着问，“他……经常来找你吗？”

“是啊。”迦尔纳继续神色如常地回答，不过他好像有点没搞懂阿周那的意思，“他经常在欧洲各国之间进行商务旅行。这座小镇上见识这么广的人不多，大家都很喜欢他。”

“嗯。”阿周那神色微妙，“那你呢，你也喜欢他吗？”

“……？”迦尔纳这才察觉到阿周那好像有哪里不对，但他没怎么往心里去，只是点了点头，“我是还挺喜欢他的，怎么了吗？”

祸从口出。就这么一句简单的、无心的话，让今天晚上的迦尔纳倒了点幸福的小霉。事实上，入夏以来，他已经有段时间没让阿周那上自己的床了，主要原因是怕热，另一个原因则是，现在已经没有办法像冬天和春天里那样用保暖的被单来遮挡一切了，所有的情态与羞耻都会被看得一清二楚。或许是因为现在的自己有秘密瞒着阿周那的缘故，迦尔纳尤其地不愿意被这样展露在他的目光之下。

然而，今天事情好像有点失控，这件事他说了已经没法算了。阿周那抿着嘴唇、板着脸，几乎要把迦尔纳的腰都对折过来，几乎要把自己的形状都深深地烙在他的躯体里。他们连窗帘都懒得拉上，于是脱离了云层的月亮投下光辉，恰好照进窗里，洒落在他们的皮肤上，让所有美与淫都一览无余。在这样极为少见的时刻里，阿周那恍惚会觉得迦尔纳就像是一具大理石做的雕塑——是什么样的艺术家穷尽了自己对美的想象，才塑造得出这样的男人来？他本来应该生着一对翅膀，伏在圣母玛利亚的脚边，虔诚地仰望她怀抱圣子的身姿，自己再受到信徒的敬仰；然而现在却只能被迫抬起了腰，困顿地蜷在床边，半是快乐半是痛苦地承受激烈的侵犯。

对于迦尔纳而言，快乐当然货真价实，痛苦也并不虚假，而其中一大半都是热出来的。假如说之前他是热到要自燃，现在他则是感觉自己根本就是已经在燃烧了。从嘴唇到胸口到下腹再到不可言说的体内都燃烧着属于阿周那的热度，要把他整个人都烧成灰烬，在那之上，这个姿势对他的腰也极度地不友好，汗水沿着额角落进他的眼睛里，沾在他的睫毛上，刺得发痛。他想去咬阿周那，想去抓阿周那，但是只要一想到这两个动作都势必要先做出更多的肢体接触，他就热得要喘不过气来。欺在他身上的这个男人相当地肆意妄为，顶进最深处去时甚至故意使上了些力气，从迦尔纳的喉中逼出一声尖叫来。最后的亲吻大概是最热的，因为迦尔纳已经基本上动不了了，他伸出舌尖懒洋洋地回应阿周那的吻，任凭他在他身上达到顶峰、达到极乐。

一轮结束，迦尔纳又累又热，连爬起来清理自己的力气都被抽光了。身边多了个人，燥得他难受，甚至少见地闹起了脾气，报复性地靠在阿周那身上，非要他给自己揉揉累得要抽筋的肌肉。只是这么赖了一会儿，被迦尔纳压在下面的、过分友好的小兄弟就再度起了反应，但刚遭了蹂躏的白发青年说什么也不愿意再来一次了，他只是刻意撩拨一样，盯着阿周那的眼睛，手上有一下没一下地用手撸动着下面的凶器，直到他缴械投降、全都泄在迦尔纳的大腿上。

“没事乱吃这种干醋。”他不满地数落着阿周那，还嫌不解气，甚至顺手拧了他一把，气息扑在唇角宛如一个黏腻的吻。后者倒是什么都不介意了，平常嘴上半点亏也不愿意吃的男人今天异常地安静，“月光下的迦尔纳沐浴在自己的精液里”这个画面太叫他心旷神怡了，阿周那满足得连吃醋的理由都已经忘记了。

胡闹时间结束，许久没有好好发泄过的两个人都舒服了许多。虽然满身上下都是自己制造出的奇怪和不奇怪的体液，但有一个晕乎乎的迦尔纳靠在身边，阿周那仍然觉得十分开心。这种时候，他的洁癖甚至愿意短暂地退让开来，容许他就这样放空脑袋，愉快地躺上一小会儿。而后，他才想起自己今天到这里来不是单纯为了快乐一下，而是有其他目的的，于是伸出手去，摇了摇迦尔纳：“嘿，迦尔纳——迦尔纳！”

迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地看了他一眼，面色有些阴沉，语气却是无奈的：“干什么？这样还不够吗？”

阿周那知道他这是晕了头了，但听见这种话，还是忍不住会心猿意马一下。不过这次是真的有事，他笑着戳了戳迦尔纳：“不是，我有事情要告诉你。”

迦尔纳哼哼了两声，示意自己有在听。

“趁着夏天还没过去，要不要出去放松一下？”阿周那的声音缓下来，像是怕隔墙有耳听见他们的秘密一般，轻声耳语，“……我们一起。”

终于，迦尔纳睁开了眼睛，逐渐清醒过来。刚才的提议确实被他听进了耳朵里，可他还以为自己这是做了个梦，迦尔纳认真地凝视了一会儿阿周那，像是确认了他不是个假人，才犹疑地问：“不好意思，你刚才说什么？”

“我说，你愿不愿意跟我一起去度个假——两周时间，就我们两个人。”

“我还有家酒吧要开呢，你没忘记吧。”

“反正你热成这个鬼样子，客人都被你吓跑了。再说，夏天里暂时歇业避暑不也正常得很吗。”

“你的家人呢？他们会同意吗？”

“别担心，他们都不在家，各有各的去处。”

“那么，假如我们被谁看到呢？”

“乡下别墅而已，谁也不会看到我们。”阿周那轻笑一声，“而且，我也不害怕被人看到。我只是想和你在一起而已——你难道不愿意和我在一起吗？”

我当然是愿意的——这句话险些就要脱口而出，迦尔纳咬住嘴唇，靠痛感及时地制止住自己。直觉告诉他，再这样感情用事下去，就会有什么非常不妙的东西破土而出。他不应该，也不可能向阿周那坦率地表达自己的心意，他甚至本不该和这个人认识，更不要提走得这样近、挨得这样紧。可是看看眼前的阿周那吧，他怎么可能强硬得起来？刚刚与自己身体交融过的年轻人英俊得发光，像个从天上走下来的神，凝视着他的眼睛神采奕奕，比月亮和星星加在一起还要明亮，好像天底下除了迦尔纳之外再没有其他东西可看。他是这样快乐、专注、一心无二，无论是为了什么，迦尔纳都无法亲手抹掉这份快乐。在他面前他的心总是会软半截，他希望他永远都是可以这样笑着的。

“……好，我答应你。”最终，白发青年还是败下阵来。反正暗杀的目标这段时间都不会留在这里，一时离开应该也无妨。他叹了口气，柔声回答道。

就这样，如他所言，在八月的第二个周三，几辆马车分别于不同的时段从般度侯爵的庄园里出发，将一家人带往不同的目的地。最后从这片土地上偷偷摸摸地出发的，是小少爷阿周那自掏腰包从外面雇来的马车。而也恰巧是在同一天，一年里几乎天天开张的模范老板迦尔纳终于决定自己给自己放个假。他同左邻右舍告了别，将门上的牌子换成了“暂时歇业”，提起自己的旅行包，登上一辆在郊外等待他的马车，离开了这座小镇。


	11. Chapter 11

从出发到抵达，大概花了半天的时间。踏上旅程时，他们怀着截然不同的忧思，这种生恐时间逝去、美梦消散的恐惧感，迫使他们顾不上热，也顾不上可能被谁看见，紧紧地依偎在一起。

小别墅坐落于一个比阿周那的家乡还要偏僻许多的海边村庄里，不过，与其说这是乡下，还不如说是一座正在逐步扩大规模的度假村。很明显，除了坚战之外，还有其他人也看上了这里优美的风景、宜人的气候与幽静的环境。即便眼下仍然没什么人，不过再过个几年，这里就不会再是“秘密基地”了。离开庄园与小镇之后，闷热的空气被海风一扫而空，天气变得相当不错，明媚的阳光照耀着海岸，盛放的凤仙花娇艳欲滴，属于度假胜地特有的轻松氛围感染了这对年轻的恋人，迦尔纳出神地凝望着马车外的景色，波光粼粼的湖面、新铺就的松软渣土路和修剪齐整的灌木丛都让他觉得新鲜。任何一个长了眼睛的人都能看得出，这位青年享受旅行的感觉，而阿周那则享受他兴致高昂的神情。

终于，马车把他们送到了目的地，只剩下两人单独相处，行李刚刚放进大门，他们就急不可耐地厮混在了一起。看着这个只是站着就仿佛要去觐见女王般端庄得体的男人，阿周那突然起了恶作剧的心思。他知道迦尔纳身上有几个地方特别怕痒，于是伸出手去就直捣黄龙。迦尔纳被他挠得大笑不止，失去平衡倒在地毯上，把阿周那也一起带得倒了下去，两个人摔成一团。为了报复他，迦尔纳把他压在地上，也伸手去挠他的痒痒，弄得阿周那也狂笑不已。就这样你来我往好一阵后，他们有些累了，玩闹的乱摸变成了缱绻的亲吻，情之火苗也隐隐地燃烧起来。

阿周那稍稍推开迦尔纳：“你想去试试楼上的床吗？”

迦尔纳偏过脑袋，不以为然地瞟了一眼旁边的客厅：“我看这里的沙发就很不错。”

一锤定音，于是，他们抵达这个小天地后的第一场欢爱就发生在了沙发上。经过大半年的磨合，他们早已对彼此的弱点和性癖心知肚明，迦尔纳知道怎么样能让阿周那迅速交代，阿周那也知道怎么做能让迦尔纳立即软下来。他们玩耍着就主导权你争我抢的游戏，而此时，阿周那乐得被压在下面，看着迦尔纳在他身上灵活急切地摆动腰肢、取悦自己，发出难耐的喘息。他很爱咬阿周那，好像只有留下了齿痕，才算真正把褐色皮肤的年轻人据为己有了。虽然阿周那并不介意，但他也不想在第一天就搞得自己一身皮外伤，只能想方设法地让这张过于顽皮的嘴有别的事可忙。难分你我的肌肤相亲持续了一个多小时，最后是迦尔纳先达到了高潮，他紧紧地抱住了阿周那，身体止不住地颤抖、痉挛，于是阿周那也忍耐不住，射在他的体内。

迦尔纳完全放松下来，整个人的重量都软塌塌地压在阿周那身上，喘着气咕哝道：“第一天就把沙发搞脏，是不是不太好。”

这么大一个成年男人扑在他身上，阿周那虽然动弹不得，却也没觉得有多难受——迦尔纳体格同他相差不大，却比他瘦了许多。他顺手拍了拍身上人的背，努力不去想坚战以后会不会来找自己的麻烦：“反正等到度假结束，我们还会弄脏更多地方。”

“你说得对。”迦尔纳从他身上撑起身体，一只手将散乱的白发拢到耳后，“……所以，午饭你想吃什么？”

无论对阿周那，还是对迦尔纳而言，这两周都是他们人生中最无忧无虑、最无所顾忌的快乐时光，而他们在出发时就已经有此预感。下一秒可能就不得不迎来分别，每一天都像是这次生命里的最后一天，所幸除了尽情享受彼此的陪伴之外，在这短暂的时光里，他们什么也不必再考虑。

这也是有生以来头一次，阿周那可以整天地同迦尔纳待在一起，而不用总是记挂着春宵苦短。这些日子里，吃饭都是靠迦尔纳来解决的，这时阿周那才知道，原来他其实也只会做些很简单的东西，据迦尔纳本人说，就连这点水平，也是他很费了些功夫才学成的（“不许挑剔！”他非常认真地说）。于是，这两周里，这对逃家的恋人都吃得非常简单。阿周那倒确实没有什么想挑剔的，以前在外求学时，他吃得比这糟糕得多，身边还没有美人相伴。聊是如此，他仍然暗自下定了决心，看来以后做饭这回事都得由他学着亲自动手才行。

八月已经是夏天的末尾，但天气仍然相当炎热，气温甚至有越攀越高的迹象。没过上两天，被热得不行的迦尔纳就干脆放飞了自我，在室内把衣服脱了个精光。虽然不是不能理解他的心情，但阿周那还是奉劝他多少还是要穿几件衣服，情爱的痕迹消弭不去，白皙的身体就这样在眼前晃悠，血气方刚的年轻人不大受得了这个视觉刺激。迦尔纳诚恳地听取了这个建议，结果第二天早上，阿周那看见他靠在厨房吧台边喝咖啡，浑身上下只穿了一件白衬衣时——还是阿周那的衬衣，不是他自己的——差点心脏骤停。

好在他们其实用不着节制，也根本不想节制。除了床上之外，沙发上、地毯上、厨房吧台上、书桌上、浴室里……两个色中饿鬼像是有无穷无尽可供挥霍的精力一般，把他们能想到的地方都搞了个遍。只是简单的碰触就能迅速升级发展为缠绵，像是两块磁铁般互相吸引、根本不愿意分开，身体的相性好到这个程度，是一件可遇不可求的事情。既然难得有这个运气，当然要纵情声色。于是，这段日子里迦尔纳的嗓子几乎从头哑到了尾，腰上腿间大半时间都留着指痕吻痕，但他明显也乐在其中，连热都已经阻止不了他了——反正他也不想穿衣服。

当然，阿周那和迦尔纳也不是整天都赖在床上不下来的。难得来到观光地，总还是要到日光里去转一转。夏天里的太阳升起得很早，吃完了早饭之后，趁着温度还没原地起飞，他们一同在海边的栈桥上散着步。栈桥还没有完工，一大早就能零星看见操着一口外语的工人们忙上忙下地搬运东西，谁也没时间在意这两个闲逛的游客。阿周那鼓起些勇气，拉住了迦尔纳的手，后者犹豫了一下，仍然纵容了他。在阳光的祝福中，好像一对可以真正结合、被看见也不会遭到非议的恋人一样，毫不顾忌地表达对彼此的亲昵，这样的机会实在是太少了，稍纵即逝。他们谁也不说话，只是安静地牵着手，在早晨的海边漫无目的地行走着。小镇虽然也有可以出海的码头，但往来的都是些客轮和货船，搅得海水浑浊脏污、腥臭扑鼻，远没有如此怡人的景色。迦尔纳的注意力很快就被浪花里的泡沫、远处海鸥的鸣叫和礁石被拍打着的声音吸引，他微微眯着眼睛，注视着远方的海平线，轻声感慨：“……真美啊。”

阿周那顺着他的目光，看见一轮映照着海水、在无垠的蓝色包围中逐渐抬高的太阳。迦尔纳似乎总是会被太阳吸引目光，好似这看不清样貌的光球里存在着只有他一人能发觉的美，于是明知那不是人的眼睛可以直视的东西，他仍旧屡教不改。一阵海风吹过，带着白色的发丝轻轻舞动起来，露出他左耳上的铂金月光石耳钉。自从收到这份礼物以来，哪怕连衣服都懒得穿了，他也一直没有将它取下来过。

这样的想法，他或许不应该有，然而，这一刻阿周那的心仍然在瞬息之间变得无限柔软起来。他想将眼前的一切都珍藏起来，想把时间固定在这一秒种——眼前的这个人，这只回握在自己指间的手，这双宝石般的青绿色眼睛，如果能永远留在自己身边，该多好啊。

踌躇片刻，他还是低声开口问道：“如果有一天，你到一个谁也不认识你的地方重新开始生活的话……你觉得自己会去做什么？”

迦尔纳回过头来看着他：“为什么突然问这个？”

“没什么，只是突然想问问而已。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳对他微笑着，“我还以为你是想跟我私奔呢。”

“你……”没想到他居然听懂了言下之意，还直接说了出来，阿周那一下子脸红了。

迦尔纳偏过脑袋注视着水面，完全没有发现身边的恋人已经变成了个烧红的煤球：“如果真的有那个机会的话……我想，我应该会去开一家花店吧。”

这回答让阿周那有些惊讶：“你居然喜欢花？”

迦尔纳对他眨眨眼睛：“花非常美丽，而且姿态独特，就算是品种完全相同、从同一根枝头绽放出的花，也各有微妙的不同之处。世上没有哪两朵花会完全相同……不过我喜欢花，是这么值得惊讶的事情吗？”

阿周那思考了一下，摇了摇头：“不，并不会。”他也微笑起来，“仔细想想，这其实挺有你的风格的。”

他的目光投向远方，与迦尔纳一同若有所思地注视着太阳、海水与飞鸟，广阔的世界近在眼前、伸手可触，而走在地上的人却还要遵守无数的条框。阿周那以极轻的声音自言自语道：“……而我其实，根本就不想做什么侯爵。”

迦尔纳收回视线，睁大了眼睛看着他：“阿周那？”

“我总是说，爵位和财产本来就不是我该拥有的东西，因为我不应得，所以我不想要，说得好像我是个循规蹈矩生活的守法公民一样。”他自嘲地笑了一声，“事实上，那都不是真的。就算第一个出生的是我，就算我生来就该继承这些东西，我还是没有办法欣然接受这一切——我只是单纯地不想要它们而已。”

“名誉，地位和财富……这些东西确实诱人，连我也不能否认，有了它们，原本不通的路也会瞬间为你敞开，很多事都会方便许多。它们都很好，只是，我要的真的不是它们。”

“我的梦想非常简单——住在一个不大也不小的镇上，成为一名医生，救死扶伤、向需要帮助的人伸出援手，并且和我爱的人一起共度余生。我不想得到上帝的授予，也不想得到天神的厚爱；就算有再多难能可贵的天赋，都大可以随风飘走了无妨。”

他抬起头，正好与迦尔纳的目光撞上。白发青年看向他的眼神百感交集，然而，此时的阿周那还不知道他究竟在想什么。他只是自顾自地继续说：“我只想要一个毫不起眼的、随处可见的普通人的人生。”

“……”

仿佛是被他的气势震慑，迦尔纳很久都说不出话来。就像是被人冷不丁泼了一桶冷水般，他突然从这个美梦里短暂地清醒过来：他正是前来践踏阿周那梦想的那个人啊。

然而，天真的年轻人对肮脏的实情还一无所知，阿周那的叙说还在继续。他微笑着，对自己的心上人郑重地倾诉：“——如果我说，到那时我希望站在我身边的人是你呢？”

迦尔纳猛地震颤了一下，被阿周那握住的手不由自主地收紧，突然之间，就如间歇泉爆发一般，所有的情绪都一同涌了上来，是他听错了吗？他希望是，又希望不是。他咬住嘴唇，压抑住自己的情绪，深呼吸一口气，轻声反问：“那是……什么意思？”

阿周那看起来也有些紧张，他踌躇地问道：“如、如果我能找到一个谁也不认识我们的地方，你愿意……和我一起生活吗？”

——他尽力了，也想清楚了。这已经是在这个时代里，面对一个注定没有办法和自己在一起的人时能做出的，最接近“求婚”的表白。

然而，他的恋人并不能理解这份心意的沉重与坚定。半晌，迦尔纳才犹豫地提醒道：“我是个男人。”

“我知道。”阿周那不以为然地反问，“我想和我喜欢的人在一起，有什么不对吗？”

“没有什么不对……但是，我没有办法成为你的任何人，也不可能一直留在你的身边。”迦尔纳对他摇了摇头，“你知道，我是不能答应你的。”

阿周那低着头，安静地听他说完。他的无反应让迦尔纳有些慌张，然而最后，年轻人却抬起头，对他露出坦然的微笑：“没有关系，眼下，这样对我就足够了。”他摇着头，牵着迦尔纳的手轻轻晃了一晃，始终不愿放开他，“因为，你到底还是没有拒绝，不是吗？”

“……！”迦尔纳张开嘴唇，却说不出话来。同样的戏码居然能叫他中计两次，他的阿周那是何其聪明啊。

迦尔纳当然不会拒绝——因为他根本就不想拒绝！这对他是一个多么具有诱惑力的邀请，阿周那不会知道，迦尔纳也不希望他知道。对他而言，一生中最接近“作为一个人的幸福”的时刻，也许就是此刻，也只会是此刻，然而他却无法做出回应，甚至发不出声音。他们的距离看似很近，实则天壤之别，事情根本没有阿周那想得那么简单。

两个人两情相悦，不一定代表他们可以心意相通，不一定代表他们可以坦诚相对，也不一定代表他们可以地久天长。

若是在不同的场合下，又或者说，如果换在一个不同的世界里，迦尔纳一定会把这些理智到残忍的话毫不犹豫地说出口来，让这个玻璃一般脆弱的美梦坠落在现实的大地上，被摔得粉碎，但是现在的他却做不到。明知道不管他说还是不说，破碎的那一天都迟早会来，却无论如何也做不到。竟然会想守护一个镜花水月般的幻觉——迦尔纳从来都以“接受现实”为所有行动的基准，这根本就不像他。在这里所发生的一切，都不像是那个被人熟知的“迦尔纳”会做的事情，然而，它们还是全都发生了。

看来，这可真是完全地一败涂地了。迦尔纳低下头，看着他们握在一起的手，认命般地觉悟到一个事实，一个他早该料到，只是迟迟不愿承认的真相；这已是一把深深地插进他脏腑里的尖刀，是一个会让他粉身碎骨万劫不复的错误，是他无法抽身的泥沼，亦是他的宝物，他的毒药，他开在心口上的玫瑰。

原来打从心底里在意一个人是这样的感觉；原来，他是真的爱上阿周那了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里就是美梦的结束


	12. Chapter 12

爱侣们从现实中的一刻逃离终究有结束的那一天，八月的末尾时分，阿周那和迦尔纳回到了他们应待的位置上。夏季的气息还徜徉在小镇的街道上，但热意的劲头已然远远不及，秋天很快就要来临了。对般度侯爵家的小少爷而言，这个美梦还没有结束，他跳下马车时，嘴角还带着一丝飘忽的微笑。时间安排得非常精准，他还有一天可以打理一下自己、假装自己一直有像被吩咐的那样在庄园里好好看家，从明天开始，他的父母兄弟们就将先后结束旅程，回到家里来。

然而，从踏入庄园大门的那一刻开始，阿周那就发现事情有些不大对劲。他敏锐地觉察到，那股此前把他压得喘不过气的，冰冷而压抑的气息悄然回来了，它们潜伏在每一块大理石地砖的砖缝中、每一颗装饰植物的叶子底、每一个佣人神经紧绷的眼神之后。果然，他在门廊里遇见了母亲的贴身女仆，对方就像是躲在那里等着埋伏他一样，突然就冒了出来。既然她在，说明母亲也回来了。不管是因为什么理由，不管莫里斯有多么守口如瓶，母亲提前回来了，那么阿周那违约逃家的事情自然也就不可能再瞒得住。

想到这里，阿周那在谎言暴露的紧张中突然完全冷静了下来，连刚才慌乱地砰砰直跳的心脏，速率也逐渐恢复了正常。为什么非得是他像做错了什么事一样抱头鼠窜、东躲西藏呀？他又不是什么忘了做家庭作业的小孩子！作为一个成年男人，还是家里最小的孩子，他有权决定自己该做什么，要做什么。于是，他毫不畏惧地跟随着面色如寒霜一般的贴身女仆，来到空荡荡的会客室里，并关上了门。贡蒂正坐在那里，一脸苦闷，极力压抑着自己的怒火。看起来，他的母亲也终于决定自己也不想再忍耐下去了。

“你们回来得可真早，母亲。”阿周那率先开口道，“发生了什么事吗？”

“你的父亲感到身体不适，所以我们就提前回来了。”她讥讽地说，“我已经在家等了三天，看来你终于找到回家的路了，殿下。”

该来的还是要来。阿周那注视着她，面无表情，没有等邀请，就直接在她对面的座位上坐了下来。他冷淡地回答：“那可真是太不幸了。”

“‘太不幸了’。”贡蒂重复了一遍，“你要说的就只有这个吗？‘太不幸了’？”

“非常遗憾，母亲。如果这不是您想听的话，那我就真的无话可说了。”

贡蒂猛地一下站起来，逼近到他的眼前：“你什么时候变成这样一个无法无天的孩子了，啊？明明在出发之前，我和你的父亲那样嘱咐过你要好好利用这段时间，熟悉这个庄园里的事务——而你呢，丢下自己的责任不管，跑到什么地方去了？！”

阿周那平静地注视着她。真是奇怪，想通了一些事情之后，她的怒气好像突然之间没有那么令人生畏了：“我没有做任何会损害您的名誉的事情，如果这是您所关心的问题的话。”

“我的名誉也许还没什么事，但我的心已经要碎了！”贡蒂大声回答，“你到底是出了什么问题，中了什么魔障！就算在更大的事情上你不愿意同我一条心，为什么连这么简单的事情，你都已经不肯去做了？！你的心里已经没有我这个母亲的位置了吗？！”

“当然不是这样，母亲。”阿周那缓缓地摇了摇头，诚恳地说，“您可以先冷静下来吗？”

然而，尊贵的侯爵夫人有着被佣人们私下里戏称为“美国脾气”的火爆一面，她像一团小旋风一样在面积不大的会客室里转过来转过去，连说话的语气都开始变得尖利刺耳，带着一股令人听之不忍的哭腔：“这简直——这简直就是不敬！你不仅眼里没有我这个母亲，连你的父亲也没有了！我怎么会养育出你这样的孩子——我的阿周那——”

突然之间，她停了下来，猛地转过身，与阿周那对视：“是因为你私养的那个小婊子，是不是？”

阿周那皱起眉头：“母亲——”

“我说对了。”她盯着他的脸，十分笃定地继续说道。她是他的母亲，当然对他的每一个反应有何意义都心知肚明，“自从你在乡下里找了个情人开始，你就越发地目中无人起来了。看来是她给你脑子里灌了不得了的毒，叫你连自己的亲生父母都不尊重起来！”

听到这里，阿周那也嗖地一声站了起来：“够了，母亲。”

贡蒂也丝毫不退让：“怎么，我哪里说得不对吗？”

这个态度几乎把阿周那给气笑了，他以罕见的大声坚定地回答道：“如果真的要计算一下您哪里说得不对，那我只能不客气地告知您事情的真相：您从头到尾都没有搞对过。”

“母亲，我爱着您，我相信您也是爱着我的。但是，我不是属于您的物品，也不是属于家族的物品。我不愿被用来施展您的抱负，不愿去争取我自己并不想要的东西，也不愿意为了这些不合我意志的玩意儿，扭曲我自己的人生道路！”他恳切地说，“母亲——睁开双眼吧，别再被那些奇谈怪论蒙蔽了，什么时候您才能明白，人总是应该自己掌握自己的命运，而不是指望着天降的恩惠和施舍！我不再是您的小男孩儿了，我已经长大成人，我该有自己的去处。所以现在，我要离您而去了。”

贡蒂瞪大了眼睛盯着他，仿佛刚刚从这个男人嘴里说出的，是她一个字也听不懂的外语。良久，她才僵硬地嗤笑了一声：“离我而——到什么地方去？”

阿周那几乎噗嗤一声笑出来：“没想到吗，母亲？除了家之外，我还有地方可以去。我要回伦敦，我大半的人脉关系都在那里。我已经决定了，我要重新考一次行医执照，然后在那里为自己谋一个实习医生的职位。”

他说得太过简短、太过轻巧，似乎让贡蒂以为自己只不过是在做梦。侯爵夫人的脸色一下变得煞白，在乡下贵族的世界里浸泡了太久，她都已经忘了，现如今这个时代还允许贵族子弟们拥有其他的出路：“可是——你不会是认真的！”

“我当然是认真的。”阿周那坚定地回答，“事前的联络和打点也许需要花个一周左右，但无论如何，九月我都会出发。”他停顿片刻，放轻了声音，“非常抱歉——我随时欢迎您到伦敦去拜访我。只是我不会再回来，您也不会再在这座房子里看见我了。”

这不是个威胁，不是仓促间冒出来的灵光一闪，也不是在寻求意见，事实上，在和迦尔纳一起的两周里，阿周那一直在思考他们的未来。他没有告诉迦尔纳什么，他的恋人一定会谨慎地告诉他这是不理智的选择，可是不理智又如何？阿周那不在乎。思考过后，他认为这样的第一步是最为合适的。如今，他只是简单地、有力地向母亲传达自己的决定而已，随后便可以暂时留她一个人静静，这种消息还是他本人不在场时消化起来比较容易。

阿周那心知肚明，除贡蒂以外，这里其实没有人在乎他的去留，坚战只要大家都好好的就行，怖军只要坚战好好的就行，而父亲——他从来都搞不懂父亲的想法，但直觉总告诉他，这件事对父亲其实也无关紧要。毕竟阿周那只是想要离开，他又不是准备断绝父子关系、准备去死，谁也不能限制他的人身自由。

他推开门，走到廊厅之内，然而贡蒂在他走上楼梯时追上了他。侯爵夫人拉住他的手臂，意识到她要真的要失去自己的小儿子后，她端庄美丽的脸上神色已经几近绝望，阿周那还是第一次看见母亲如此失态，这让他感到心软，然而顷刻之间，他又硬起心肠来。为了自己和迦尔纳的未来图景，他必须站稳了立场。

“难道说，对你而言，爵位，财产，名誉，家人……所有的一切，”她艰难地问，“都不如她来得对你重要吗？”

阿周那思考了一会儿，才明白过来母亲嘴里的“她”指的究竟是谁。事到如今，母亲也罢，其他人也罢，仍然固执地认为他的恋人是一名女子。不过就让他们继续这么认为好了，他也没有必要用实情去接着刺激她。阿周那摆脱掉母亲的手，动作尽可能地温柔，而后轻声回答道：“……如果我回答您，‘是的’呢？”

于是，贡蒂彻底无话可说了。阿周那趁此机会，头也不回地上楼，进了自己的房间。接下来，他还有信要写，有电报要拍，有人要联系，有行李要收拾——事情多得很，他已经没时间可以浪费了。

然而，他走得太快，没能看见他的母亲始终站在原地。裙子皱了，头发乱了，可她完全不在乎。贡蒂就像她的儿子一样，逐渐从极端的情绪中冷静下来。阿周那小看了自己的母亲，他居然以为只是用嘴皮子说说，就能让她这样性格强势的女人自行让步、妥协。贡蒂看了一眼阿周那紧闭的房门，转过身，决然地离开。

看见她走出来，她的贴身女仆立刻迎了上来。贡蒂拉过她，低声吩咐道：“找几个人，到镇上去打听一下，小少爷平常最爱到什么地方去。”她深呼吸一口气，恢复成平常那个盛气凌人的侯爵夫人，“……都是你逼我的，阿周那。假如一定要这样的话，就让我亲自去见一见你金屋藏娇的这位小美人，到底是何方神圣吧。”

事实上，只要找对了方向（别像怖军一样老去妓院——不过天知道他是不是真的为了“打听”才去的），这件事确实不难打听。阿周那根本就没有隐藏自己，迦尔纳原意是想让他每次拜访都走个后门，但他根本不听。一来二去，小少爷喜欢上酒吧这事儿在镇上早就不是什么秘密了；真正称得上秘密的，只有他和酒吧老板到底是什么关系而已。

转了一圈，夫人的女仆只得到了这么点消息，但总好过一无所有。贡蒂并不认为酒吧有什么问题，她想着酒吧多半是阿周那和自己的小情人接头碰面的位置，既然如此，酒吧老板一定知道些什么。夜深之后，她准备了些钱，穿戴得体，确认了今晚没有一个人离开家门，这才偷偷坐上了马车。从庄园的大路上，可以隐约看见阿周那房间里透出的灯光，她的宝贝儿子从没有反对过电灯这回事，他们打从一开始，看的就不是一个世界。

在这个时代，在世界尚且还没有被两次疯狂的战争搅得天翻地覆的时候，一位身份高贵的淑女在深夜里偷偷地往酒吧跑，是一件十分不体面的事情，一旦被发现又会传出许多不堪入耳的流言，贡蒂当然清楚这点。但她不断地告诫自己，为了她，以及她儿子的未来，一位母亲当然要有做出牺牲的觉悟。

大半的商店都已经暗了，这么小的镇上，还做夜间营业的店家只有这么一家而已。出乎贡蒂的意料，它看起来是只是一家规模颇小的家庭酒吧，根本不像她少女时代幻想过的那种人声鼎沸、宾客如流、既提供住宿，也提供嫖娼服务的西部小镇酒馆。马车停在了街边，已经快要夜里11点了，贡蒂却没有半点困意，她跳下马车，有些顾虑地走到橱窗边，向里张望。

酒吧里果然还有几位客人，衣着打扮都十分平凡，他们一边喝酒一边哄笑，隔着墙体和玻璃并不能听见具体的谈话内容，但怎么看，这也不过是一群劳累了一天之后跑来寻点乐子的普通人。贡蒂有些不安，但还是想多观察一会儿，就在这时，一个看起来应该是老板，或者酒保的男人手里拿着开赛器和几瓶未开封的新酒，从后厨门里走了出来。

只是看了他一眼，贡蒂便如遭雷击，她用戴着手套的双手捂住了嘴唇，浑身都发起抖来。

送走最后几名流连忘返的酒客，迦尔纳这才得了空休息一下。他大大地打了个呵欠，伸展活动了一下自己的腰和背。再过一些时他就要满二十五岁了，这么年轻就开始腰酸背痛，叫他心中生出一股极大的不服来。才刚刚从度假地里回来就不得不立即开业，天底下没有哪个酒吧老板有他这么敬业了，因陀罗应该给他额外发些奖金才是。他一边想着，一边盘算着差不多可以关门了，今天旅途劳累，没有必要还开到凌晨。然而，就在这时，门突然再次打开，一个女人走了进来。

迦尔纳非常意外。小镇基本没有夜生活，偶尔会有一些无聊的流莺到这里来喝上一杯，但眼前的女人明显不是那一类。他没有见过她，出于职业习惯，迦尔纳一眼就能从这身不菲的打扮里看出她的年龄、生活环境和她丈夫的年收入：这只可能是这方圆几十英里中地位最高的女人，阿周那的母亲，侯爵夫人贡蒂。此时，贡蒂夫人苍白着一张脸，站在他的店门口，她动作相当缓慢，然而也十分坚决，咔哒一声，将酒吧大门反锁。

锁门的声音一下让迦尔纳浑身都紧绷了起来，无论她是为什么而来的，这个举动都过于可疑了。迦尔纳心中警铃大作，以他的经验，接下来多半会惨烈收场。出于条件反射，他伸出一只手，握住隐藏在吧台下的小刀。

侯爵夫人对他的疑虑、紧张，和自己可能身处的危险都一无所知，她缓步走向吧台，在他面前的椅子里坐下，帽檐下的眼睛始终不曾离开他的脸，那目光就像是一种强力胶水，让迦尔纳忍不住摸了一下自己的脸颊：我脸上是沾了什么东西吗？

一片尴尬的寂静中，是贡蒂率先开了口：“你难道不应该先给我上点什么东西喝吗，先生？”

迦尔纳皱着眉头：“可是这位女士，这里本来就不是你该来的地方。”

听到他的话，贡蒂突然笑了一下。这一丝笑容很快消失无踪，她整理了一下自己的手套边裾，用轻柔的语气说道：“放轻松点，先生，我只是想找个人说说话而已。——能告诉我，你的名字吗？”

找个人说话，这个时间，在这种地方？这种借口是不是也太拙劣了一些。但是，假如她没有敌意，他就不能慢待了她，只能老实回答道：“迦尔纳。我的名字是迦尔纳。”

“迦尔纳，迦尔纳……”她轻声重复着，深吸一口气，冲他点头，“谢谢你愿意告诉我你的名字，迦尔纳……这是个好名字。”

“……？？？”这对话实在是太莫名其妙了，迦尔纳完全不知道她想干什么，决定主动挑明话题，“如果你是为了阿周那的事情而来的话……”

“不——我的意思是，当然，我很愿意听一听他的事情。”贡蒂有些语无伦次地回答，“不过在那之前，我还是想更多地了解一下你。”

迦尔纳眉头皱得更紧了。一位比他大二十多岁的贵妇人突然跑来打听一个年轻男人的私事，怎么想都太诡异了：“贡蒂夫人，我想这并不合适——”

“求你了。”她抬起头来，向迦尔纳投去恳切的、绝望的眼神，“……我只要几分钟时间。”

“……”迦尔纳无话可说，甚至可以说是傻住了。他还是第一次被人用这种陌生的、温情的目光注视，这让他浑身都不太舒服，甚至平白地生出些不好的预感来。当然，于情于理，他都不能把侯爵夫人赶出去扔到大街上，更不要说，她还是他所爱的人的母亲，“……那么，只到我午夜关店之前。”

迦尔纳无奈地点了点头，允许这承载着他尚且不知的可怕真相的信使在自己的领地里安坐了下来。

如她所言，贡蒂果然一个字也没有提起过阿周那，看起来，这位焦心的母亲不是来探究他们的关系的，这让迦尔纳本来惶惶的心稍稍安定了下来。她只是不断向迦尔纳询问着一些与他个人有关，但并不至于侵犯隐私的问题，比如今年多大，来自哪里，是否已经成家，为何会到这里来，是否喜欢酒吧的这份工作，平常一个人生活辛不辛苦之类——完全是长辈关怀晚辈的姿态。迦尔纳并不是个擅长说谎的人，除了确实不能告诉她的一些内容被他含糊地蒙混了过去，其他的小细节，他都如实回答了。一个出生在美国新泽西州，在大城市里疲惫不堪地讨生活，最后跑到旧大陆的欧洲来寻求宁静的青年实干家人设就这么被逐步建立了起来，一半是真，一半是假。

不过，侯爵夫人似乎根本就不在意他的话里到底有多少含金量，从她的态度看来，只要听到回答，她就已经满足了。或许常人无法看到，然而迦尔纳却可以认出隐藏在那张稳妥微笑面具下巨大的惊涛骇浪，她并不是来同他拉家常的——至少，这不会是唯一的目的。他只是尚且还不知道那究竟是什么。

当她问及“你的父母现在在哪里”，而迦尔纳回答“我并没有父母，我在孤儿院里长大”时，贡蒂终于还是没能忍住眼泪。她轻轻地“哦”了一声，低下头，小声啜泣起来。

“夫人，您还好吗？”迦尔纳依然一头雾水，只得礼节性地问道。

“哦，我、我很好，我没事。”贡蒂一边擦着眼泪，一边颤声回答，“我只是……啊，想到你这么多年吃的这些苦，我实在是……”

这是否有些同情心泛滥了呢？迦尔纳无奈地想，他可从来没听说过侯爵夫人这么有善心，还会关心路边随便哪个过路人的童年。这情况虽然有些荒唐，但有一位女性就在他眼前不断哭泣，他不能无动于衷。迦尔纳想也没想，从上衣兜里掏出一块手帕递给她：“来，这个给您。”

“谢谢。”贡蒂礼貌地接过手帕，然而仔细看了一眼，脸色突然就变了。这块旧手帕她当然是认识的，十年前，阿周那离家时，她精心挑选，亲手将这块手帕塞进少年校服上衣的口袋里。十年以来，她的儿子一直如她所愿，把这样东西视若珍宝地带在身边，回到家里之后，贡蒂还见他用过几次。而如今，这私密而重要的东西却到了迦尔纳的手中，宛然成为了为他所有的私人物品，其中的暗示顿时成为了压垮她神经的最后一根稻草。贡蒂崩溃了，她冲到墙根处蹲下，把手帕抱在怀中，大哭起来。

“为什么会是这样——天啊，为什么……上帝原谅我！这都是我犯下的罪，是我的报应……”

可怜的迦尔纳目睹一切，却仍旧不知道这剧烈的情绪变化是怎么回事。他急切地从吧台后走出来，半跪在贡蒂夫人身边，担忧地询问她是不是有哪里不舒服。

然而，已然情绪崩溃的贡蒂已经没有理智，也什么也听不进去了。她抬起头，迦尔纳左耳上的铂金月光石耳钉便进入她的视线中，这样东西，贡蒂并没有见过，也不知道其中的含义，然而她却像着了魔一般伸出手去，轻轻捏住了小小的首饰，一边抽噎着，一边茫然地问道：“你的耳环呢……？”

迦尔纳惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“夫人，您说什么？”

“你出生时，我偷偷塞在你襁褓里的那只黄金耳环，你收到哪里去了……？”

她在朦胧的泪光中望向迦尔纳的悲伤眼神，仿佛一把杀人的尖刀，将时空都撕裂开来。


	13. Chapter 13

这本来应该是为了阿周那，为了她自私的愿望而进行的孤注一掷，然而任是谁都不会想到，事情竟然会有这样的展开。向来自视甚高、不允许任何人看低自己的侯爵夫人，此时宛如一个犯了错误的小女孩，跪在一个身份低微的平民面前、扑在他的怀里几乎哭成个泪人。贡蒂已经彻底语无伦次了，太多的过往堵在她喉咙里，让她只能不断地重复着“对不起”“上帝啊”之类没有意义的话语。然而在这突然发作的歇斯底里中，她最后仍然勉强找回了一点自我，来尽最基本的告知义务，也将本应永远埋葬的残忍过去血淋淋地揭露开来。

二十五年前，身份尊贵的贵妇人不过还是个不羁的美国女孩，性格叛逆又放荡。父母待她越是古板、冷漠，少女贡蒂的反叛便越是出格。因为漂亮爱玩，哪怕被关禁闭，她也总能找到愿意“偷渡”她的男孩。年满十八之后，她的人身自由无法再受到任何限制，贡蒂彻底放飞了自我，她常常跨越州界，到纽约城里放浪形骸、彻夜不归，谁也没法再阻止她。如今想来，这或许不过是一个除了自己本身之外没有其他资产的女孩，用来报复家庭的手段罢了。而那时轻狂的女孩天不怕地不怕，并不知道自己即将为这种任性付出巨大的代价。

十九岁时，贡蒂突然发现自己怀孕了，好在她还不至于不知道孩子的父亲是谁。当时，贡蒂正在与一位比她大上好几岁的青年苏利耶交往。苏利耶好比是她“捡”回来的，她并不知道他的来头，也并不在乎——她自信地认为，反正不管他是谁，都不可能比她更厉害了。在漂亮又多金的年轻姑娘们的世界里，男伴也好，男友也罢，全就是走马观花的陪衬，无非也是用来攀比的各种高档配饰里的一种，只要足够好看、足够耀眼就行，其他并不重要。贡蒂看上苏利耶的就是这一点：高大、漂亮、存在感十足，即便并不强壮，与姐妹们的猛男男友站在一起也绝不输阵仗。他的身上有一种独特的神秘气质，走到哪里都像太阳一样闪闪发光，足以把其他女孩儿们馋得神魂颠倒。

他们的这段所谓的恋人关系极其诡异，就好像是两个互相看得还算顺眼的人各取所需。至今想起来，贡蒂都很难将苏利耶称呼为自己的“男朋友”，在当时，专注于享乐的她更是从没有想过要与这个男人共度什么未来。至于怀孕，则完全是个意外——在那个年代，还没有什么有效的避孕手段。如今看来，那样没日没夜疯闹的年轻女孩，遇上这样的事只是迟早问题而已，只要她的男人能负起责任，多半也能化险为夷。只是她还没来得及告知自己怀孕的事实，苏利耶便突然之间，如人间蒸发一般离奇地消失不见了。

直到确认了她无论如何都找不到苏利耶，贡蒂才知道自己遭到了抛弃，开始慌张起来。一开始，她不敢回家，可是无知少女大手大脚惯了，身边有限的钱财很快就被挥霍一空，她甚至典当掉了苏利耶留下的一对金耳环中的一个，只是因为一次性收太多金子会让当铺老板起疑心，才勉强留下了另一个。走投无路之下，阵脚大乱的贡蒂最后还是做出了那个会令自己后悔终身的决定——她向自己的父母求助了。

无论未婚先孕，还是堕胎，在20世纪的钟声都未敲响的那个年代，都是保守的老一辈人绝对无法接受的行为。了解了情况的贡蒂之父拿出为父的威严，将不成器的女儿带回家中，软禁了起来。

十个月之后，贡蒂生下了一个健康的男婴。然而，她只是听到了啼哭声，还没能看他一眼，婴儿便被抱走了。她的父母不会留着这个有失体面的外孙，而年轻的贡蒂也就这样失去了自己的第一个孩子。

她不肯死心，不肯屈服，疯狂地哭泣、恳求，用尽了自残的手段，甚至在墙上把自己碰得头破血流，终于引来了女佣的恻隐之心。贡蒂得到了一次机会，仅仅一次，她被偷偷地放进用来藏起婴儿的酒窖里五分钟，只为了看他一眼。小小的、色素稀薄的婴儿伸着四肢，在柔软的布料包裹中睡得香甜，全不知自己降生来到的世界充满悲伤，全不知自己未来的命运充满坎坷。他长着他父亲的眼睛，父亲的鼻子，父亲的眉毛，和与贡蒂十分相似的嘴唇，可她没有仔细欣赏的时间，父母随时可能会过来找她。贡蒂最后留给迦尔纳的所有东西，只有塞在襁褓之下的、苏利耶留给她的最后一个金耳环，以及一个留在他额头上的，带着泪水的绝望亲吻。

她本应看着他长大，她本应给他一个家，他们本应拥有更多时间，可世界留给他们的机会是如此地少，她毕生只能将他拥在怀里一次；泣不成声的母亲无能为力，纵使有那么多想告诉他的话，可她能够给予这个孩子的，还是只有这么一丁点微不足道的爱。眼泪打湿了迦尔纳的脸，婴儿睁开了眼睛，他没有哭，反而对母亲奶声奶气地笑了起来。她看着这张无辜的小小笑脸，知道从此以后，自己的心永远地缺少了一块。

时间到了，贡蒂被带回到她的“牢房”之中，她再也没有被允许走出来，也再也没见过这个婴儿。偌大的房子里，所有人都假装得这个孩子从未出生一般，哪怕逼问得紧了，也只有一句含糊的“夭折了”，专用来敷衍这位年轻的母亲。她没有自由，也得不到任何帮助，哪怕鼓起勇气逃出去试图寻找孩子，也会被很快抓回来。两年不到之后，大洋彼岸的英国，一位身份高贵的侯爵向贡蒂的父亲提出了一个颇具诱惑力的请求，于是，像是迫不及待地要甩掉这个丢人现眼的女儿一般，贡蒂带着丰厚的嫁妆远嫁英国。

她已经完全像是变了个人般，昔日里叛逆少女的模样彻底不见了踪影。然而，那个被带走了的婴儿从未真正在她的生命中消失过，哪怕已经过去了二十多年，当这个酷似苏利耶的年轻人站在了她的眼前，她仍然可以一眼认出属于自己的血脉，自己心上缺失的拼图。

然而，这份重逢里却没有爱，也没有喜悦。贡蒂抓住迦尔纳的双手，泣不成声，双眼都哭得红肿，泪水落在他的指尖，她跪在他的眼前，恳切地说道：“我的孩子，我的孩子……对不起……这些年来，我一直都……”

她悲切的倾诉，迦尔纳却已经不想再听了。他轻轻地抽回自己的手，摇了摇头，回答道：“我想……您一定是有哪里搞错了。”

“不！”贡蒂猛地抬起头来，“不要拒绝我，迦尔纳。你的模样，还有你的耳环……我是不会认错自己的孩子的！”

“我不可能是您的孩子。”迦尔纳一字一句地回答，“您口口声声所称的那只黄金耳环……我从来就没有见过类似的东西。您难道有证据证明，我确实拥有它吗？”

这次，轮到贡蒂哽住了。正如他所言，这里从没有人见过迦尔纳拿出类似的物件，那么她凭什么一口断定他一定拥有呢？可是，看看迦尔纳的样子吧——这样色素浅淡的头发，细长而上挑的眼睛，白皙得几近透明的皮肤，仿佛只要站在那里，哪怕身处黑暗也能发出光芒。当然，只要长了眼睛的人，都可以看得出迦尔纳和苏利耶完全是不同的人，可是这副身姿，却在举手投足中都包含着苏利耶的影子！这世上怎么会有这样的巧合？

仿佛是从她倔强的眼神中看出了她心中所想一般，迦尔纳思考了片刻，诚恳地说道：“夫人，长相说明不了任何问题……哪怕两个毫无关联的陌生人，也有可能长得十分类似。更何况，我并不知道自己的父母是谁，说不定我只是和您所说的这位先生有些亲戚关系呢？”

“这理由也太离谱了！”贡蒂生气地说道。

“可这怎么也比我恰好是您的亲生儿子的可能性更高一些。”迦尔纳平静地回答，“您难道可以肯定地说，世上真的就有这样的巧合，竟然能让一对失散多年的母子突然重逢吗？”

贡蒂又一次被哽住了，冲脑的热血逐渐冷静下来，急促的呼吸也缓缓地平复。看着她的模样，迦尔纳似乎松了口气，他放轻了声音，继续说道：“夫人，您只是因为失去过孩子，所以思子心切而已。是您的良心在谴责您的理智，才让您出现了一些不合情理的幻觉。这是……非常正常的现象。”

“可是……”贡蒂犹疑不决地看着他，她的理智已经被说服了，但她的心却无法就此屈服。迦尔纳看了一眼时钟，对她摇了摇头：“夫人，现在已经凌晨了，您也许只是太疲劳了，为什么您不赶紧回家去休息呢？”

就这样，迦尔纳好言好语地劝了许久，直到凌晨三点，才终于送走了贡蒂。天已经黑得几乎伸手不见五指，今晚看不见月亮，也看不见星星。迦尔纳亲自将贡蒂领到马车跟前，扶着她的手，送她上了马车。仍然在困惑和混乱中的贡蒂停顿片刻，有些闪躲地看着他：“迦尔纳……先生，刚才我同你说过的那些话——”

他当然明白她的意思，刚才她在崩溃中和盘托出的，全都是最为私密的丑闻，假若流传出去，就是乘人之危，对一位贵妇人的名誉将会是毁灭性的打击。白发的青年低下头，他也不知道如何才能显露出自己的真挚，如何才能让她相信自己，只能轻声回答：“只不过是您说给我听的一个故事罢了，我不会放在心上。不过……”他犹豫了一下，压低声音说道，“这么长时间以来，您是第一个会主动关心我的生活的人。……或许这么说会有些冒犯，但对我而言，您已经是像母亲一般的人了。”

迦尔纳抬起头，似乎竭尽了全力，对她露出一个云淡风轻的微笑：“……谢谢您。”

贡蒂不明所以地点了点头，纵使还有许多疑虑，她仍然登上了马车，掉头离去。迦尔纳目送着她的马车消失在黑夜中，他知道，她一定还在透过后车窗的玻璃注视着自己的身影。然而，仅仅只是注视，无法消除他们越来越远的距离，她终归还是会离他远去。

重逢除了带来悲伤之外毫无意义。错过的已然错过，失去的不能重来。她已经不再是那个身陷囹圄、拼命思念着自己唯一孩子的少女妈妈，而他也不再是那个天真无邪的孩童，他们都已在各自的人生路上走了太远，远远超过了挽回的最后期限。直到她消失了很久，连马蹄踢踢踏踏的声音都已听不见一分一毫，四周的空气里只剩下无人注视的寂静，迦尔纳才恍然地张开嘴唇，说出那句“谢谢”的下文——说出那个他曾经渴望了二十多年，却从没能拥有过，从没能呼唤过的，缺席之人的名字：

“……再见，妈妈。”

迦尔纳回到空荡荡的酒吧里，木头人一般颓然地呆坐在吧台后的高凳上，凝视着虚空。直到初升的朝阳在他身上投下了第一束光线，迦尔纳才如梦初醒，深深地吸了一口气，嘴里全是苦涩的滋味。

他伸出手，在吧台后稍稍摸索了两下，便打开了一个暗格。马嘶总是称赞他，说迦尔纳是整个家族里最会藏东西的人，无论是物件，还是自己的身影，他都能完美地掩藏起来。迦尔纳希望自己有对得起这个美誉，希望刚刚在贡蒂的面前也有把自己藏得这样好。他拉开暗格，从中取出一个摸得铮亮的小铁盒，小心而熟练地翻开盖子，从中拿出一只黄金的耳环来。

贡蒂想得并没有错，迦尔纳确实拥有这么一样东西。只是，她还是不知道为好——她还是永远不要知道为好。迦尔纳并不想让母亲看到她的儿子已经变成了什么样子，他并没有像个承载了希望的婴儿应当的那般，成长为一个能让他的母亲自豪的人，恰恰相反：他破败不堪。一个手上满是鲜血、迟早要被地狱吞噬的骗子与罪人，浑身沾染着从底层世界里带来的最脏污的泥。就让她的思念与遗憾与无处安放的爱永远落在缥缈的云层里吧，再多的罪孽他都可以承受，但母亲的眼泪却不行。

即便如此，迦尔纳仍然认为自己是幸运的，即便儿时遭到抛弃，遇到的孤儿院院长也有一颗善良的心，他并没有从弱小的孩童手中夺去值钱的物件、中饱私囊，反而还将它交还到他的手中，并亲切地告诉他，这是他的父母留给他的信物，要好好保管。于是，自那以后，迦尔纳便将它视若珍宝。

因为黄金的耳环太沉、太大、太贵重，大部分时候，迦尔纳都会把它仔细地收起来，贴身携带。只要觉得痛苦、孤独、难受时，小小的迦尔纳都会将这样东西牢牢地握在手中，给自己想象一个坚实的，温暖的怀抱。他没有见过父亲，也没有见过母亲，不曾知道拥有无条件爱自己的亲人是一种什么样的感受，只能通过这只耳环幻想一切，假装自己其实是被爱着的。

……只是，他没有想到，从刚学会记事开始就无数次梦见的、与亲生母亲再会的时刻，竟然会是这个样子的。

“看来……我总是为她带来痛苦和心碎。”他闭上双眼，一边自嘲地轻声自言自语，一边无意识地抚摸着左边的耳垂。被黑手党收养、被训练为一个杀手之后，他失去了过生日的权利，而唯一一次得到纵容，就是在十八岁成人礼时，在他的要求下，难敌带他去打了一个耳洞。于是，迦尔纳第一次将耳环戴到自己身上，这让他感到心安。每当执行任务时，他都会把它取下来，因为它实在太吸引眼球，不利于他隐蔽潜伏。这一次也不例外。

恍惚之间，他条件反射地就想把黄金的耳环戴上去，却被铂金月光石的耳钉挡了一下，迦尔纳停下了动作。阿周那送给他的礼物——即便这是与他的本性相去甚远的东西，在收到它时，他仍旧难以自制地感到开心。被一个人惦记着，被一个人当做独一无二之物爱着的感觉，他此前从不知晓，也从来不屑，然而阿周那却可以让他感到喜悦，这份甜美让他精神焕发，好像第一次活了过来。是的，他是爱着阿周那的，这份爱宛如鸦片一般叫他越陷越深、不可自拔。

可是现在，所有由爱带来的热情与暖意、刚刚许下的关于未来的承诺，也全都化为了死灰。

这场美好的过家家已经走到了头，打从一开始，这里就什么都没有，一切不过是一个幻影，而这不是他配得上的东西，亦不是他该做的梦。他们并非可以永恒厮守的恋人，无论在什么样的世界里，这种关系都远非一句错误可言了——这是罪孽。一对同母异父的兄弟，阴差阳错下却偏偏如夫妻般同床共枕地睡在一起！他们所谓的情人关系，实质上不过只是肮脏的乱伦而已。这样下去，站在地狱门口的就不会只有一个人而已了；迦尔纳已经犯下了许多无法挽回的错，但阿周那不一样，他还有未来，还有可以去的地方，他不应一同在泥沼里沉沦。

就让仍然拥有希望的人继续前进吧，现在，他该回到自己该去的地方、完成自己应尽的义务了。

黄金的耳环被他轻轻地抬起，工艺精巧的日轮形状之间点缀着镂空的罅隙，从那里，朝阳的日光洒落下来，映在迦尔纳的眼中，见证着他脱去温和善良酒吧老板的伪装，逐渐回归成原本的自己。

难敌说得没错，因陀罗的拖沓已经浪费了他太长时间。虽然他不知道这个男人到底在等待什么，可在这个地方留得越久，迦尔纳的心便越是受到动摇。他是黑手党所豢养的杀手，因陀罗对他远没有难敌那么权威，他并不需要对因陀罗如此言听计从。

是时候结束这一切了。

迦尔纳取下铂金月光石耳钉，稍稍犹豫了片刻，还是把它放进旧铁盒里，塞进自己的衬衣内侧。他戴上那只黄金耳环，将挂在门口的“开业”翻转过来，换成“暂时歇业”，手指稍稍向下，再一次将大门落上了锁。

对这座小镇的居民而言，生活总是过于宁静，平日里，哪怕只是隔壁农场主的母牛产了崽，都值得讨论半天。然而今年的秋季货真价实是个多事之秋，仅仅一天之内发生的事情，就已经值得他们讨论个好几年了。就在这个天气从热转凉的初秋之日里，被戏谑地称呼为“本地一道风景”的酒吧老板迦尔纳突然不告而别地离开了，谁也不知道原因。他的店面宣布永久歇业，而他本人则不知所踪；有几个宣称自己在邮局里看到了他，还有几个人宣称自己在车站里看到了他，可是七嘴八舌之下，没有人知道这位神秘的美青年最后到底是跑到什么地方去了。

就在同一天，那座不动如山地伫立在小镇北面几百年的侯爵庄园里也出了一件大事：因为身体抱恙而提前结束了休假的般度侯爵，不知为何突然在下楼的过程中一脚踩空、滚下了楼梯。剧烈的碰撞与冲击没能摔断他的脖子，却引起了颅内出血与中风的症状。情况危急，大少爷坚战立刻就奔到镇上拍电报、打电话；仅仅过了几个小时，各路医生就以惊人的速度、开着车队冲进了侯爵的领地，当晚，便宣布了侯爵的病危。


	14. Chapter 14

对阿周那而言，生命的轨迹从那一天开始便被彻底地改变了。

作为家里唯一的医生，虽然还没有执照，阿周那仍然自觉扛起了挽救父亲生命的任务。他不幸也在现场，目睹了父亲发生意外的全过程，但也最快地反应了过来，开始指挥被吓傻的全体成员有序行动。坚战被他打发出去联络医生，大哥离开之后，阿周那简单检查了一下情况，侯爵的躺姿非常不妙，这里的地形也很不好，更专业的家庭医生赶到还要一些时间，必须换个地方。然而，庄园里没安电梯，抬着一位病人颠簸地爬上三楼，费时费力不说还相当危险，于是，阿周那顷刻间便将自己的房间认定为了临时病房，那里离得最近，过去最为方便，该有的东西也都有。他几乎是用踹的踹开了自己的房门，同怖军和一些年轻力壮的男仆一起，将侯爵绵软无力的身体抬到了床上。

刚刚把侯爵安顿下来不久，贡蒂便也煞白着一张脸冲了进来，一时间，房间里全都是人，挤得水泄不通。没有相应的仪器，阿周那只能因地制宜，做了些最基本的生命体征检查，而后便厉声喝住了这一屋子慌慌张张、只会添乱的男男女女，并把无关人士全都轰了出去，只留下了母亲，仔细地询问父亲的病史和用药史。

贡蒂被这接二连三的打击吓得六神无主，阿周那安抚了她好一会儿，才让她缓过劲来一一回答问题。越是听，阿周那便越是感到懊恼，身边这么近的地方就有一个长期病人，而他甚至想都没想过要好好了解一下情况。他尽自己所能地想要帮忙，然而在接下来的几个小时里，仍旧只能坐在一边，听着侯爵的呼吸声越来越粗重，无计可施。

当天晚上，医生们在侯爵身边忙碌了一夜，而阿周那也同他们一样，一宿未眠，而且还神奇地既感觉不到饿，也感觉不到累。他尚且还不能自称为医生，但一个医者的本能已经在阿周那身上活了过来，只是他尚且初出茅庐，还不懂得何谓死生有命，不懂得何谓注定到来的离别。

从午后，到深夜，到凌晨，再到破晓，医生们终于艰难地达成一致：如果再不送去医院，恐怕就无力回天了。他们放下手头有限的工具，退到门外去，就到底如何运送病人、送到什么地方去的问题，小声地在外面争执起来。侯爵不在，那么主持大局的人选就会被默认为贡蒂或者坚战，很快这二者其一就会加入讨论，而一直在临时病房里忙前忙后的阿周那反而被排除在外。被扔在一边的不甘和可能失去家人的恐惧把阿周那的内心搅乱得天翻地覆，然而他一句话也说不出，只能站在床边，低头凝视着侯爵失去意识的睡颜。

多么陌生，多么脆弱，多么苍老——这就是父亲的脸吗？阿周那的头脑一片空白。抛却所有的医学知识，作为一个儿子，一个关心患者的人，他现在应该做什么？他竟然没有一点头绪。思来想去，阿周那只能无措地伸出手，笨拙地给父亲掖了掖被角。

然而，做完了这个难得温情的动作，他刚想缩回手，却被一把抓住了手腕。阿周那吓得几乎要跳起来，所有空泛的悲伤都被一扫而空，他转过头，惊恐地发现侯爵不知什么时候竟然已经醒了。他看起来意识无比地清醒，盯住这个唯一守在他身边的小儿子，清楚地叫出了他的名字：“阿周那……？”

阿周那连忙俯下身去：“什么事，父亲？”

侯爵却像是听不懂阿周那在说什么，丝毫也不理会他的提问，一双眼睛只是一瞬也不瞬地死死盯住了他，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，重复着诅咒般的话语：“阿周那，阿周那，阿周那……！”

这可把阿周那给吓到了，他试图抽回自己的手，可侯爵的力气奇大无比，竟连阿周那也奈何不了。侯爵看着他螳臂当车的挣扎，咧开嘴唇，发出令人毛骨悚然的笑声：“呵呵，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈……！”

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈，啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……！”

他的父亲突然发了疯，将死之人放出得到解脱一般酣畅淋漓的狂笑。或许是因为气力不足，他笑得并没有很大声，但足以让身边的阿周那听见，并把他吓得魂飞魄散。如果说刚刚他只是感到害怕，现在，阿周那已经完全懵了，除了满心恐惧地听着这个扭曲的笑声，什么也做不了。

这恐怖的一刻持续了多久？也许几分钟，也许几十秒，渐渐地，笑声平息下来。侯爵的手松开了，眼睛再度闭上，他重新坠入到深沉的昏迷之中，阿周那也终于自由了。这时他才发现，自己刚刚竟然一直无意识地屏住了呼吸。

宁静重新降临，一切就像无事发生一般，门外传来隐约的交谈声，可甚至没有一个人进来查看一下情况。阿周那大惑不解地看了看彻底没了动静的父亲，再看了看右手手腕被捏得发皱的衣袖，不确定自己是不是看见了幻觉。刚才发生的事情实在是超出他的理解，反而更接近那一套“恶魔附身”的神学理论，震惊和动摇之下，阿周那放弃了科学，用疑神疑鬼的思路地想着，这难道是什么不祥的预兆吗？

想到这里，他才反应过来，赶紧去查看父亲的情况。指尖只是碰触到胸口，阿周那的脸色就立刻变得苍白一片。他完全失去了冷静，扯开父亲的衣领将半个身体的重量压在他的胸膛上，一边做着心肺复苏，一边冲门外吼道：“快来人帮忙，父亲——父亲他没有心跳了！”

最终，所有试图挽救侯爵生命的努力都是徒劳的。当天上午的11点27分，般度侯爵正式宣布死亡，享年69岁，死因则被认定为是意外。

侯爵年纪已经不轻，他本人也有此觉悟，早就在做身后事的准备，大家都知道这一天迟早会来——然而当死亡被正式摆到台面上时，人们仍然还是会觉得“这一切来得太过突然了”。听闻丈夫的死讯，侯爵夫人当场晕倒，坚战和阿周那不得不把贡蒂扶到一边的沙发上躺下，往她脸上洒凉水，等她慢慢醒转。阿周那看着她紧闭的双眼和煞白的嘴唇，只感到心痛与窒息；这种窒息与往常在家中感受到的完全不同，是一种纯然的，由残酷的现实挤压出来的苦楚。他抬起头，与坚战对视了一眼，随即便知道，对方的感觉与自己是完全相同的。

从现在开始，这座巨大的宅邸中，有资格完全沉浸在悲伤中的只有贡蒂一个人；对他们这些男性继承人而言，用来伤怀的时间则是越少越好。父亲之死，实质上也标志着他们人生中最重要的一场战争已经开始了。

话虽如此，但阿周那真的没有抢夺继承权的意思。般度侯爵的死讯已经发出，按照惯例，他的尸体会在庄园里停放一周，留出操办后事的时间。葬礼结束之后，侯爵生前指定的律师便会专程从伦敦来到这里宣读遗嘱，而那就会是一切尘埃落定之时。据他们所知，般度侯爵已经有段时间没有联络过这位律师了，遗嘱事实上早在几年前就已经定好，阿周那完全不认为自己有和坚战竞争的机会。

午饭过后，阿周那送母亲回房休息，自己也顺势换好了颜色相称的丧服，他恰好遇见坚战和怖军从楼梯上路过，于是便将他们拦了下来。两位兄长从父亲倒下开始，就可谓是形影不离，怖军就像是个保镖一样守着坚战。听到他的呼唤，他们转过身来，以截然不同的表情注视着他们处境尴尬的弟弟。

阿周那踌躇了一下，还是决定实话实说：“我只是想告诉你，坚战哥哥，我真的没有争继承权的打算。”

坚战看起来也很犹豫，他迟疑地回答：“我……我知道了，阿周那。”

他点了点头：“事实上，不管父亲给什么我都不会要。”深吸一口气，“过几天我就回伦敦去，我向你保证，以后我都不会回来了。”

坚战和怖军互相对视了一眼，看起来都有些意外。坚战面色忧虑，而怖军则满脸都写着不信任：“是吗？那你为什么现在还留在这儿呢？”

“因为得先做准备，我也不想在伦敦露宿街头，而且现在还要加上服丧期，怖军哥哥。这么点时间都等不了吗？”阿周那回以一个嘲讽的笑容，挖苦道。

坚战打圆场道：“好了好了，你们俩都给我停下。”他拿出难得的强硬态度，严厉地看了一眼两个走到哪吵到哪的弟弟，“这不是个好时候。不管你们有什么意见，都暂且放一放。”他露出一个有些难过的表情，然而转瞬之间就将它掩盖起来，“阿周那，你也先别急着走……我想这段时间母亲会很需要你。”

他们都低下了头，陷入沉默。遗嘱还没有宣读，坚战就已经很有一家之主的样子了。他的提议与阿周那的想法不谋而合，不知为何，阿周那有一种预感，如果他真的像自己之前计划的那样果决地离开，现在这种状况下，贡蒂不知道会做出什么事情来。父亲就像是这个家庭的安全锁，而父亲之死就是安全的终结。从现在开始，一切都不受控制，事态就像是一辆发疯的火车，所有乘客都诚惶诚恐，谁也不知道接下来他们究竟是会抵达车站，还是一头栽下悬崖。

忽然，阿周那回想起父亲死前恶魔附身一般的大笑，一阵局促不安的感觉袭上心头。他不确定自己是否该把这个骇人的故事分享给两位兄长听，而就在他发呆的时候，坚战和怖军已经准备离开。坚战落在他肩上的轻轻一拍把阿周那惊醒，他关切地说：“去休息一下吧，阿周那，你都一天没合眼了。”

他的疲劳看起来有这么明显吗？阿周那捏了捏鼻梁，这么一说，他确实有些发晕，算一算他已经有几十个小时没有睡过觉，要说没有困意是不可能的。然而他的房间已经被他自己拿出去当了临时病房，侯爵的尸体甚至还没来得及被移出房间，只要一想到这件事，阿周那就觉得浑身不对劲。像是看出了他在琢磨什么一样，怖军有些不耐烦地啧了一声：“你好麻烦啊……去，我的床借给你就是了，这呆样子真叫人看不下去。”

坚战满意地点了点头：“这样才对嘛。越是这种时候，我们兄弟越该支持彼此才是。”

阿周那在心底翻了个白眼，坚战在毫无自觉地拱火方面有着过人的天赋。果不其然，怖军发出一声刺耳的嗤笑，说道：“他？他还需要我们支持？他有他那个神秘的小美人不就够了？”他递给阿周那一个玩味又轻蔑的眼神，顺手将房间钥匙也掏了出来，“我都看见了，昨天晚饭之前，你又去偷偷摸摸地寄信了，是不是？”

虽然说的是实话，但语气可真够恶心的。阿周那没好气地看了他一眼，一把夺过他手中的钥匙，有些冲动地回答：“怖军哥哥，有时候我真觉得你该改一改这种喜欢把鼻子到处乱伸的毛病。”

“哦，生气了。”怖军抬起下巴，得意洋洋地说，“我可不觉得这是毛病，总有一天，你要谢谢我的。”

不过，阿周那已经懒得再和他拌嘴，他是真的累了，转身便离开。走进怖军的房间之前，他偏过头去看了一眼时间，才刚刚下午一点，睡上几个小时，说不定迦尔纳的回信也就到了。他给阿周那回信一向都很快。想到这里，他感觉飘忽不定的心稍稍安宁了一些，沉重的睡意终于浮了上来，阿周那叹了口气，反锁了房门，连衣服都懒得脱，倒头就睡着了。

这是一场沉静的，无梦的安眠，阿周那也不知道自己睡了多久，他是被一阵争吵的声音和急促的脚步声给弄醒的，睁开眼睛，西斜的阳光正透过窗帘照在他的腿上。睡眠不足带来的困倦感让阿周那挣扎了好一会儿才从床的怀抱里脱身，他打开房门，管家莫里斯正站在门外，怀里抱着一堆换洗的毛巾。

“怎么了，发生什么事了？”阿周那迷迷糊糊的，连打招呼都忘记了，劈头盖脸地问道。

莫里斯点点头：“下午好，阿周那少爷。”他迟疑了一下，“看起来是坚战少爷和怖军少爷起了一点小争执。”

“他们俩？争执？”阿周那惊讶地反问，“怎么回事？”

“不是什么大事。”莫里斯咳嗽一声，“有人捎来了口信，说坚战少爷订购的汽车再过一会儿就要送到了。”

“……………………………………这样啊。”阿周那哽住半天，才干巴巴地说，“什么鬼，这种时候，他还有心思惦记汽车？”

“怖军少爷也是这么说的，所以他们吵了起来。”莫里斯想了一下，“不过我想这也不是坚战少爷的错，只是时间非常不赶巧罢了……现在送到的汽车，很有可能半年前就已经下好订单了。”

半年前——也就是他去伦敦的时候就已经被忽悠着买了辆车了。阿周那扶着额头，崩溃地叹了口气。莫里斯等他完全回过神来，才继续说道：“您也有信送到了，阿周那少爷。”

这句话瞬间就让阿周那精神了起来。他猛地拍了拍自己的脸颊，问道：“信在哪里，莫里斯？”

事实上，因为突然到来的大批访客和主人的缺席，现在庄园上下一片混乱，到处都人手不足。现在，所有的信件都被积压在庄园入口的马夫那儿，想取信只能自己走过去。对这件事，小少爷没有一句怨言，他抬脚就走。阳光暖洋洋的，多少还能带来些夏天的错觉，阿周那耐心地走到指定地点，意外地在那里看到了坚战。大少爷又尴尬又狼狈，在屋檐下来回踱着步，一身都是尘土，但却容光焕发——他是真的对这辆车满心期待。

“你在这里做什么，坚战哥哥？”看着他，阿周那忍不住打趣道，“难道是被怖军哥哥吓得躲在这儿吗？”

坚战摸摸鼻子，小声咕哝着：“别乱说！”但看他的样子，阿周那大概也没有错得很离谱，“……我就是想做第一个看到这辆车的人，不行吗？”

当然可以，不过你的车大概早就被负责组装和负责运送的人看光了。阿周那内心吐槽，面上识趣地没有作声，只是无奈地耸肩摇头，低头专心地翻起自己的信来。

然而，翻着翻着，他轻松的笑容逐渐消失无踪。这儿确实有一封信给他，但却不是他想要的信。空白的信封上是阿周那亲手写下的，宛如他们暗号一般的“A to K”，信封一角却被打了一个小小的戳，上面写着“拒收”。这并不是迦尔纳的回信，而是他昨天晚饭之前寄出去的信，被原封不动地退了回来。

一定是有哪里搞错了——这是阿周那的第一反应。他冲出去询问了负责收信的伙计，然而对方什么也不知道。阿周那冷静了一下头脑，认真地想了想：为了保密，他和迦尔纳的信件往来使用的都是一条直通的私密路线，被拒收，只有可能是收信人那边出了什么问题。如此说来，这就意味着，自从他们度假归来以后，阿周那就和迦尔纳彻底失去了联络。庄园里发生的事情太多，占据了他的心智和时间，他甚至不知道自己的恋人身上是否发生了什么事。

想到这里，父亲死去的模样又浮现在脑海中，刚刚失去一位亲人、唯恐再次失去的恐惧，令小少爷顿时心急如焚，行动派野兽般的本能及时地介入进来。阿周那二话不说，从马厩里牵出一匹马，跨上马背，说什么都要以最快的速度赶往恋人身边。他突然之间这么大反应，把安心蹲在一边等车的坚战吓了一跳，然而性格悠闲的大少爷根本没看懂阿周那的情绪，他甚至兴高采烈地冲着弟弟喊道：“等车到了，要不要我带你去兜风——”

“不好意思，哥哥，有机会再说吧！”阿周那头也不回，只留下了一句话，便拉起缰绳、绝尘而去。

骑着高头大马的美男子奔驰在乡野的路途上，纯粹将胯下的巨兽当作交通工具使用，这光景或许已经有好几十年不见了，但阿周那没有心思耍帅，他都要急疯了。他就像半个世纪以后的西部电影里的牛仔一样威风凛凛、势不可挡地冲进小镇，抵达了目的地，顾不得现在路上早已经不设拴缰绳的拴马处，直接就跳下马背，可仍然大失所望地吃到了闭门羹：他害怕的情况还是发生了，酒吧早已人去楼空。

真正可怕的不是结果，而是得不到答案。到底发生了什么事？迦尔纳到哪里去了？无论阿周那怎么敲门，怎么呼唤迦尔纳的名字，都得不到一点回应。灯光是暗着的，门把也是冰冷的，“暂时歇业”的牌子一动不动，酒吧老板也不见踪影。人们好奇地注视着失魂落魄的小少爷，几个好心的路人停下来，告诉他迦尔纳确实已经不告而别，没有人知道他上哪去、为什么要走。阿周那无所适从地坐在台阶上，他意识到，自己没有回去的地方了。

偌大的天地之间，再没有一个安宁的归处。

阿周那握着缰绳，像一座雕塑一样，只是坐在那里，注视着同一个方向，就好像希望迦尔纳还会回来、会出现他目光尽头的街角上，会像平常一样睁大了漂亮的青绿色眼睛叫出一声“阿周那”，而送信的事故不过是一个不值一提的失误——只要迦尔纳向他解释，他什么理由都愿意接受。去年的平安夜，他们的相逢是那么猝不及防，迦尔纳像是一个鬼影一样无声无息地出现在他的身后，如今，他说不定也能像出现时那样突然地回来，将阿周那熟悉、并为之感到安心的一切重新带回他的身边。

他就这样呆呆地坐在台阶上等了很久，对眼前经过的一切人和物都视若无睹。然而，迦尔纳并没有出现，他的恋人早已抛下了他，离去多时。太阳的光线渐渐转弱，入秋之夜的寒气涌了上来，穿透他的衣衫，阿周那这才发现自己并没有穿着出门的行头，这样下去他会冻坏的。可执拗的小少爷不愿意就此放弃，仍旧低着头、抱起膝盖，不肯离去，好像虐待自己就能把迦尔纳赢回来。他如一块木头般，对所有外界的事物都毫无反应，直到一个有些熟悉的、弱弱的声音叫出他的名字。

“阿周那……先生？”

他抬起头来，一个小女孩的身影出现在他的眼前。吉娜可·加里吉利，胖胖的小姑娘头发散乱、喘着粗气，裙角和鞋尖都打湿了，看起来跑了很久。她还记得这个在酒吧门口有过一面之缘的好心先生，而阿周那还记得她笨拙但用心的手制饼干。他站起身来，试探性地回问道：“吉……娜可？”

这一声呼唤仿佛是打破了什么东西，叫小姑娘终于放心地情绪崩溃。吉娜可扑进他怀里，紧紧地抱住了阿周那的腰，发出幼猫一般的呜咽。阿周那有点惊讶，还差点被她撞翻，但仍然保持住了自己矜持的形象，拍着她的肩和背询问道：“怎么了，发生什么事了？”

“我……我不知道该怎么办。”她闷在阿周那的衣服里，委屈无助地回答，“妈妈被带走了……她要我找个地方躲起来，可是迦尔纳先生……我哪里都找不到迦尔纳先生！”

“等一下，等一下。”阿周那连忙缓住她，“你先坐下来，慢慢地说，好吗？”

于是，他让吉娜可坐在台阶上，单膝跪下，安抚了她一会儿，惊魂未定的小姑娘才抽抽噎噎地向他说明了自己的遭遇：“今天早上有几位警官来敲门……他们说妈妈在‘非法卖淫’（Illegal Prostitution），扭着她上了马车……”她睁大眼睛疑惑地注视着阿周那，“阿周那先生，那是什么意思？”

阿周那一时语塞，他当然知道这是什么意思，一百年间不断推行的种种新法案并不能阻止卖淫在这个国家蔓延，甚至只是反过来加重了这些孤苦无依女人们的负担。但眼下，他什么也做不了，只能支支吾吾地把吉娜可搪塞过去。

小姑娘没太在意他颠三倒四的解释，反正她也听不明白，只能似懂非懂地点头，继续谈论她自己的事情。吉娜可花了一天时间，跑遍了整个镇子所有的地方，可哪儿都找不到迦尔纳。白发的青年就像是从未存在过一般，从这座镇子里彻底消失了。她不知道该怎么办，除了妈妈和迦尔纳之外，她没有地方可以去，吉娜可只得失魂落魄地回到这里，仿佛这样奇迹就会发生、迦尔纳就会再度出现。然而现在，她也只能同阿周那一起，两个人好像两条遭到遗弃的小狗，肩并肩坐在台阶上。

“迦尔纳先生，会到哪里去呢……”她仍旧有些抽噎，鼻涕和眼泪流了满脸，但总算是冷静了一些，不断地低声自语，“难道是回老家去了吗？……阿周那先生，你知道‘美国’要怎么走吗？”

然而，却是阿周那表示惊讶了：“迦尔纳……是从美国来的吗？”

吉娜可抬起头，意外地看着他：“哦，他难道没有告诉过你吗？我以为你们是很好的朋友……他向我提起过一次，可是我脑子不好，已经全忘了……”

明明是完全没有恶意的童言童语，却比怖军那张刻薄的嘴还要有力，像一记重锤，砸得阿周那头晕眼花。

“不，因为他听起来完全没有美国口音，所以我没有想到……”他无力地辩解道，然而很快便意识到这并不是个可以说服自己的借口，又闭上了嘴。他和迦尔纳已经在一起了大半年的时间，身体早已彼此熟悉，就连最私密的性感带都摸得一清二楚。阿周那是如此地喜爱迦尔纳，甚至已经想与他私定终身；可等到迦尔纳消失了，阿周那才发现，就连他来自哪里，拥有怎样的过去、怎样的家庭，他都完全没有头绪。仔细想想，他竟然对迦尔纳一无所知。他从未了解过迦尔纳，只要看到他，阿周那便会不受控制地沉浸在自己的情感之中，遗忘了一切——不，那是不受控制吗？那只是因为他并不想控制自己罢了。

在这突然的打击之下，阿周那连吉娜可接下来的话都听不进去了，然而这并不要紧，因为这次对话很快就被迫结束了。夕阳的最后一缕光线还未彻底消失时，从庄园的方向突然传来一声闻所未闻的巨大爆响，所有人都被这恐怖的声音震慑，并吸引了注意力。阿周那再次站起身来，惊恐地望着自己家所在的方向，他看见冲天的黑色烟柱伴随着火光腾空而起，昭示着毁灭、死亡和灾难的降临。

就在般度侯爵逝世的同一天，下午6点56分，送抵庄园的新制汽车在试驾时发生意外，失控的机器一头撞上庄园领地里高耸的石制围墙，爆炸起火。事故的原因直至今日也众说纷纭，然而只有一个事实毋庸置疑：与这部代表了当时尖端科技的新型机器一同葬送的，还有未来的爵位与财产继承人、背负了众多期待、本应拥有无限前途的大少爷，坚战的生命。


	15. Chapter 15

谁也不得安睡的一个晚上过去，第二天早上，阿周那垂头丧气地走进餐厅，他扫了一眼餐桌，几乎立刻就僵住了。侯爵在世时每天要读的报纸还在照常送来，它正被端整地铺在空着的正席右手边。直到看见小少爷的脸色，一边的女仆长才连忙把报纸撤下去——想都不用想就知道地方新闻的头版头条是什么内容。

今天，这里除了阿周那和随侍的佣人之外，再没有别人，寂静几乎凝固为实体，压在每个人心头。侯爵和坚战已经永远不会出席了，贡蒂被吓坏了，半夜里发起了高烧，早上烧才退下去，而怖军自从昨天事故发生以来就一直没回家，宁可和吞噬了坚战的废墟待上一整夜。餐厅里空得可怕，只有阿周那一个人坐在主人的席位上，味同嚼蜡地吃着眼前的早饭。

爆炸发生之后，消防员和警官很快就赶到了，一双双硬邦邦的靴子在地上踢踏作响。然而因为没有应对燃烧柴油的经验，大火仍然烧了整整一夜，到了第二天破晓时分才终于被扑灭。高温已经将这辆刚出厂不久的新车烧得几乎只剩个框架，而坚战甚至没能留下一具完整的尸体。

于是，本来预计要在几天之后举行的般度侯爵一个人的葬礼，就这样变成了两个人的葬礼。

阿周那痛苦地叹了一口气，揉着自己的太阳穴，糟糕的睡眠质量让他的头疼痛不已。昨天夜里，他做了一夜的噩梦，梦里全是疯狂的笑声，脚下踩着的每一片土地都在熊熊燃烧，随时要把他吞噬。他的生活在短短几天之内完全崩塌了，这一切发生得太过突然、太过匪夷所思，完全没有真实感。他的情感已经尝到了恐惧和悲伤的味道，理智却还在拒绝接受现实。不行，我得振作起来——阿周那在心底对自己说道，接下来还有堆积如山的事务和情况要处理，假若贡蒂和怖军都不能指望，这个家里俨然就等于只剩下阿周那一个人。

他正低头想着这些乱七八糟的糟心事，餐厅的门突然打开了，一位一脸憔悴的男仆走了进来，那是父亲生前的贴身男仆，但这个位置上的人选总是在更换，阿周那已经不记得他的名字了。他向餐桌上仅剩的这位主人鞠躬致意，随即便快速地和莫里斯耳语起来。莫里斯点点头，打发他离开，转向阿周那：“阿周那少爷，两位警官已经在玄关处等候了。”

听这个意思，警官已经有调查结果了。阿周那点点头，起身离开了餐厅。

他只花了大约两分钟时间就赶到了入口处，两位警官正在交谈，他们看起来都很疲惫，但见了阿周那，还是脱帽致意，向他表达了自己的哀思。阿周那没有心思与他们客套，只是简单地回了礼，便直奔主题：“所以……请问我哥哥的事情，两位有什么头绪了吗？”

警官们戴好帽子，十分为难地对视了一眼，最终，是看起来资历更高的那位先开了口：“恕我直言，先生……我们只能说，目前没有发现除了事故之外的其他证据。”

阿周那睁大了眼睛。这其实并不是个意料之外的回答，但不知为何，他总是隐约觉得事情应该不仅如此。毕竟，在这么短的时间里，同一个家中的父与子因为截然不同的意外而丧命——这能有多大的概率呢？他不说话，更年轻的那位警官有些胆怯地说：“事实上，因为燃烧的时间太久，所有的证据差不多都已经被烧光了，我们连起火点都没法看到……”

他被自己的前辈踩了一脚，只得乖乖地闭了嘴，但阿周那已经明白他们的意思了，他无力地叹了口气：“……我明白了。”然而转瞬之间，他又皱起了眉头，“如果你们的结论就只是这样而已，那为什么还需要花上这么长时间呢？”

这一次，阿周那从警官们那里得到了一个颇为微妙的眼神，他立刻就懂了：是怖军不愿意接受这个结果。

在致人死亡的事故的调查过程中，假若没有人为破坏，或者蓄意谋杀的证据，事故就会被认定为是意外，不管看起来有多么巧合、多么不可思议，都只能如此。即便知道有一场毁灭所有痕迹的大火，但找不到的东西就是找不到，谁也不能预先假设火灾发生前的情况。阿周那垂下肩膀，他的头又开始疼了：“我知道了……辛苦你们了，我会去和我的哥哥谈谈的。”

话虽如此，阿周那真心觉得，他还是暂时不要和怖军打交道为好。将吉娜可送回家，又策马狂奔回家之后，阿周那所见到的怖军的模样，让他至今想起来还十分心有余悸。这么多年以来，怖军一直都在“坚战成为下任侯爵”的前提下活着，他从来把这视为理所当然，也非常自然地认为辅助哥哥、保护哥哥就是自己与生俱来的使命。他们同母所生、一同长大，怖军珍视并敬爱自己的兄弟，视坚战为自己的命运共同体，这是离开十年的阿周那体会不到的深刻羁绊。坚战已死，那么怖军就是下一个顺位的继承人，过去谁都没有想过的异常事态终归还是发生了。整个世界都天翻地覆，怖军会陷入混乱，谁也无法责怪他。

送别了两位警官，阿周那回到庄园内，简单地思考了一会儿。虽然已经差人去找，可眼下谁也不知道怖军跑到哪儿去了，但他那个脾气加上没有理智的状态，毋庸置疑会带来狂风过境一般的效果。不过现在，阿周那需要先向仍留在庄园里的所有人员公布坚战的死讯——他们自以为理所当然的一切都已经不复存在了，至少要给还没有陷入混乱的人们一点儿反应的时间。

在莫里斯的帮助下，除了他母亲的贴身女仆、几位在外面到处寻找怖军的男仆、干杂活粗活的低级仆役之外，阿周那将所有的仆人都召集到了玄关大厅中。走上二楼，居高临下，所有的目光便刷拉拉地全都落在阿周那身上，这让他不禁吞了口口水。环视一周，大厅中一张张熟悉与不熟悉的脸上都写着类似的不安与担忧，所有的人都在动摇，同时也在寻找着新的依附对象。他们之中的许多人已经为仆为佣了一辈子，并不知道除了这种生活方式之外的其他活法，这座庄园和侯爵一家就是他们生活的全部依靠、未来的全部指望。然而这份期待并不能给阿周那带来任何使命感，他只觉得沉重，且窒息。他的家族就像是一只庞然巨兽，而这些人就是巨兽身上的寄生物。他们谁也离不开谁，只能这样臃肿而迟缓地拖着步子往前走，直到巨兽轰然倒下的一天。

所有人都必须学会接受这个显而易见的事实：其实命运反复无常的刀刃一直贴在每个人的咽喉上，在死亡的终局面前，一切都是平等的。坚战的死，就像是抽掉了豪宅地基里的一块砖，尽管面上看起来还没有改变，可是全盘倾覆也许下一秒就会到来，谁也不能够未卜先知。

而此时，为了不让这样的事情发生，阿周那只能尽自己所能地诚恳。

“我要向大家宣布一个不幸的消息。”他深吸一口气，提高了声音，确保每个人都能听到自己说话，“就在刚刚，警官们已经向我确认了……坚战哥哥的死亡。”

下方传来一阵骚动，阿周那决定置之不理：“同时，他们也告知了我，这事实上是一起不幸的意外。既然他们都已经得出了结论，那么我也就会把这个消息告诉你们，毕竟我不希望奇怪的流言在下人中到处乱传。”他停顿了一下，“当然，如果真的有人因此感到害怕，想要离开，我也完全可以理解。……说实话，我也很害怕。谁不会呢？这两天我失去了两位亲人，经历的悲剧已经比我过去一辈子里见过的都要多了。”

再一次，阿周那深吸一口气，低头扫视过下面的一张张脸。他并不喜欢这种“鼓舞人心”的演说，他认为这大多都不过是一种欺骗。但有时候，人为了能安心地继续活下去，就是需要被欺骗。如果这么做能让这些人的精神面貌稍微好点，他愿意放下自己的不情愿，努力一把。他继续道：“我想，我们不应该沉溺在这种……负面的情绪中，毕竟，生活还要继续，不能让对命运的恐惧摧毁了我们的心。”咬了咬牙，还是有些违心地代表了死者，“我认为……坚战哥哥一定也是这么想的。”

话音刚落，他便被人粗鲁无礼地打断了。怖军突然撞开了大门，冲他吼道：“哦，是这样吗？”

这声音里饱含着绝望的怒火，昭示着主人失控的情绪。阿周那睁大了眼睛，意外地看着这个在荒野中徜徉了一晚的哥哥：“怖军哥哥，你总算回来了，男仆们刚刚出发去找你。”

怖军瞪了他一眼，他的样子可怕极了，抛却披散的长发、脸上熏黑的焦痕和满身刺鼻的柴油汽油味，怖军此时就像是一头受伤的野兽，怒气冲冲，然而不知该向何处发泄。他一如既往，选择迁怒自己的弟弟：“找我？多谢费心，如果真让他们找到了，那我可能也回不来了。”

他的话再次成功地引起一番骚乱，佣人们忙不迭地退开一条道，好让大步流星的怖军走上前。他毫不在意自己和阿周那一个高，一个低的位置，抬起头直视着他，放出骇人听闻的指控：“阿周那，你这个懦夫，你还有脸在这里冠冕堂皇地发表演讲——是你谋杀了坚战，对不对？”

阿周那沉下脸来，怖军是认真的，即便知道他现在脑子不清醒，但他说出口的话仍然是认真的。二少爷的秉性，所有人都知道，他就是个永远都想找人责怪、找人背锅的混球，可是竟然想让阿周那来背负弑亲的罪名，他简直无法遏制自己此刻感受到的恼火。于是，小少爷毫不退缩地反击：“把责任全都推给我？这就是你在外面晃了一个晚上不回家想出来的妙计吗，怖军哥哥？”

然而，怖军却像是没听到他在说什么一样，他已经完全陷入到了自己的想法中：“这么长时间以来，你一直都想和坚战争夺继承人的位置，阿周那，我知道，你有这个野心！现在他偏偏是在父亲刚刚去世时出了事故，而你还是最后一个见到他的人——”

他已经彻底魔怔了。阿周那忍无可忍，高声打断了他：“如果你要继续大声嚷嚷这些毫无根据的指控的话，容我提醒一下你，怖军哥哥，你不是比我更有动机吗？”

这句话，怖军却不知怎地听了进去，他的眼睛瞪得目眦欲裂：“你说什么……？”

阿周那以可怕的冷静继续说道：“假如坚战死了，就连个三岁小孩都知道，怖军就是下一个顺位的继承人，什么时候轮得到我了。怖军哥哥，如果要说谁最能从坚战哥哥的死里获益，那难道不应该是你吗？”

就算是阿周那，此时也必须承认，他已经陷入到了极大的愤慨之中，变得口不择言了起来，若在平常，他是断然不可能把这么可怕的指控转头甩回给自己的亲人的。话音刚落，他就意识到这已经不再是他们平常那种小打小闹的互相讽刺了，怖军愣了一下，随即将怒气付诸行动，他以惊人的速度冲上楼，扑向阿周那，两个人扭打在一起。

人们花了好一会儿，才把这热血冲头的两兄弟分开。谁也没占到便宜，怖军身材高大、体格强壮，然而阿周那更敏捷、力气更大，一番肢体冲突下来，两个人都或多或少地挂了点彩，阿周那的嘴唇破了，怖军流了鼻血，背后传来贡蒂颤抖的啜泣，侯爵夫人不知何时从房间里出来了，倚在她的女仆身上，满脸惊恐。阿周那感到一丝愧疚，但更多的还是恼火，他真是烦透了怖军这个喜欢在众人面前表演“兄友弟恭”的戏精性格。他抬起头，提防着对方接下来的难听话。

然而，出乎他的意料，这一打，反而还把怖军给打清醒了。被好几个男仆架着的二少爷喘着粗气，眼神却渐渐开始变得清明而机警，他看了看自己，再看了看阿周那，好像不明白自己刚刚做了什么。他轻轻地摆了摆手，示意男仆们把自己放开，整理了一下衣服，低下头，皱起眉头：“不，这不对劲——所有事情都不对劲。”

能不能讲点人话？什么东西不对劲？阿周那还没能把自己的问题说出口，怖军已经冲下了楼梯，他再度推开大门，大步流星地走出去，仿佛是下定了什么决心般，就这样消失在秋日的阳光里。

整整三天时间，谁也不知道怖军去做了什么，他没有露脸，也没给家里传任何消息。阿周那有些担心，怕他又做出什么傻事，但仔细一想，又觉得只是自己在乱想。怖军同阿周那，同坚战都不一样，在这乡间的各个阶层之中玩耍得如鱼得水，有无数的朋友，无数的资源，无数的情报，担心什么人都不需要担心他。而他不负责任的逃家给阿周那留下的是需要从早忙到晚的海量职责，直搞得这位小少爷焦头烂额，根本没空去思考这些有的没的。

怖军出走后的第四天，就在阿周那忙得都快把他给忘了的时候，一个简单的口信突然由他本人交给了守门的男仆——他自称想要和阿周那见一面，讨论一些“友好而发人深省”的问题，并保证这次一定保持冷静，时间就定在这一天的中午过后。他留的那个地址远在好几英里之外的邻镇，起初，阿周那非常不情愿，他不知道怖军这是什么意思，总觉得这没头没尾的，准没好事。然而最终，对怖军的担心还是超过了忧虑。这么久没看到哥哥的人了，哪怕去确认一下安危都好，他可不希望下一个顺位的继承人又出什么意外。

于是，午饭之后，阿周那还是从家里坐着马车出发了。一路上很顺利，没有花多久，他就抵达了目的地，那是一家专供下午茶的小餐厅，露天的餐位摆放在树荫之下，配合着秋意十足的红叶，非常雅致。怖军早已等在了一个靠街的双人位置上，他和这整幅诗情画意的光景都格格不入，竟然十分不解风情地狂抽着雪茄，眼前的烟灰缸里堆积着几个雪茄屁股，而咖啡则一口没喝。

阿周那十分无语，但也是立刻就明白了怖军什么事都没有，活蹦乱跳，悬着的心也终于放了下来。他走过去，怖军抬起眼睛看着他：“哦，来了啊。”

连声问好都没有，他粗鲁的哥哥啊——以后做了侯爵，怕是要花很多功夫来纠正这市井气十足的面貌了。阿周那叹了口气，露出无奈的微笑，拉开他眼前的凳子，坐了下来，懒得同他客气：“特意叫我出来是有什么事吗？”

或许是被雪茄烟呛到，怖军咳嗽了一声。他有些不耐烦地点了点桌子，阿周那这才发现自己手肘压着的不是桌布，而是几张和桌布几乎融为一体的纸。他拿起它们，不解地问：“这是什么？”

怖军并不回答，阿周那也不是真的要等他说话，他自己长了手，也长了眼睛。然而，将白纸翻转过来，不过读了几行字，阿周那的笑容便倏地消失了，脸色变得苍白一片。

看到他的反应，确定了他明白了自己想干什么，怖军这才不徐不疾地开口：“我花了三天时间调查了一番。”他在烟灰缸边嗑了嗑雪茄，含混不清地说，“几乎把这一地带都翻了个底朝天——他是我唯一发现的异常之处。”

“这、这是……”

“迦尔纳，你最喜欢去的那座小酒馆的老板……还是酒吧来着？随便吧。”怖军又咳嗽了一声，白色的烟雾从他嘴里冒了出来，随着咳嗽的动作变成一个个圈，“——我猜你跟他打了这么久的交道，肯定从来不知道，他居然是个职业杀手。”

阿周那已经听不到他在说什么了。他的眼睛机械地向下挪动，阅读着纸上黑色的铅字。

……

迦尔纳，出生年月不详，家庭情况不详，出生地美国新泽西。

自青少年时期起加入水牛城意大利黑手党，被训练为职业杀手，190x年执行第一次已知的谋杀任务。

推测活动范围：新泽西-纽约-宾夕法尼亚-马萨诸塞-弗吉尼亚。

专长：潜伏、伪装、证据破坏、伪造事故。

……

…………

………………

与迦尔纳本人有关的记录只有这么一些，再往下，是详尽的案件记载，其中甚至有一些惊动了美国司法部的大案。这似乎都是美国警方手里的资料，也不知道神通广大的怖军是怎么搞到手的。

简单说来，可以确认的事实是，迦尔纳效命于水牛城的意大利黑手党家族，是如非必要绝不轻易动用的危险人物、凶刀名器，与他有关的死者则全都是威胁到家族本身的黑道中人。有的是敌方黑手党的骨干成员，有的是两面三刀的商人，有的是与黑道勾结却失信于人的脏警。

除了最直接的冷兵器刺杀之外，他的行刺手法还有毒杀、枪杀、伪造车祸、伪造自杀等，可谓只要能致人死亡便无所不用其极。这还只是可以确认有他本人出没的现场，实际死于他手的人数不得而知。

迦尔纳常常伪装身份，潜伏在目标附近，最多长达一年，无声无息地伺机而动，一旦出手便见血封喉。唯二阻止警方逮捕他的理由，一是时常发生的跨州暗杀令不同州警方为管辖权争执不休，二是迦尔纳毁灭证据的手法太巧妙了，叫警察除了把他放上监视名单、等待破绽之外毫无办法。

他在美国境内最后一次被目击的记录，是几年前的波士顿。在那之后，迦尔纳便连同自己的家族一起，从美国销声匿迹。

………………

报告与档案实质上并不长，但好似天书，让阿周那看了很长的时间。他缓缓地放下手中这几张纸，对怖军摇了摇头：“这不可能是真的，我觉得你肯定是被骗了。”

怖军差点一口气背过去，他猛地吸入一口烟气，剧烈咳嗽起来。好不容易平复下来，他指着自己煞费苦心得到的情报，厉声质问：“就这？你觉得我编得出来？！我连这些个美国佬是方还是圆都不知道！”怖军气哼哼地抱起双臂，“你还没明白吗？这个迦尔纳，差不多正好是去年的这个时候才到英国来的。你去问遍整个小镇，没人知道他之前是做什么的。一年的潜伏期，伪造意外，毁灭证据，迅速出手见血封喉，坚战的死怎么看都是——”

“不对！”阿周那猛地打断了他，声音大到令行人都为之侧目，“他不可能是这样，迦尔纳他……”

——他是与我相爱的啊！

然而，这半句话理所当然地被他还未彻底下线的理智给阻拦了下来。一个冷酷的声音在心底轻声反问：

真的吗？你确定吗？

……你怎么知道迦尔纳在想什么？

……你那些单方面的、热烈的表白，迦尔纳什么时候正面回答过？

……你真的知道迦尔纳是怎么看待你的吗？

……你怎么知道，他对你说的都是实话呢？

……你知道他是为了什么目的而接近你的吗？

……他真的，也是爱你的吗？

他闭上了嘴。这些自我鞭笞的提问，他一个也回答不出。但是怖军什么也不知道——他甚至没有见过迦尔纳！而阿周那还记得一切，记得他们一起度过的每一个夜晚，记得他们相处的每一个瞬间，他记得迦尔纳的面容，记得他靠在自己身上时的体温。这些怎么会是装出来的呢？那些温柔的笑容，亲密的交缠，他露出的每一个情意绵绵的、担忧的、无可奈何的眼神……

怖军咳了一声，像是看出了阿周那的动摇一般，他忽然冷静下来，沉声继续说道：“我知道你现在一定感到很冲突，毕竟你们那么亲近，而我只是个嘴里没半句好话的混账哥哥，你不愿意相信我也是正常的。”他思考了一下，将最后一个雪茄烟头捻灭在烟灰缸里，清了清嗓子，“我这么问你好了……自从坚战出事之后，你还有再见过你的这位朋友吗？你知道他去了哪里，为什么离开，有收到过他留给你的口信吗？”

阿周那猛地倒吸一口凉气，难以置信地看着他。怖军摇了摇头，眯起双眼，他知道自己说中了：“我亲爱的弟弟，一个人不会不声不响地丢下自己的好友不告而别。就算他出于某种理由不愿告诉你自己为什么要走，也总会透露点什么给其他人，不会叫大家都摸不着头脑。他什么都不说的原因只能有一个——他有必须瞒着所有人的理由，而那一定是一个非常不光彩的，见不得人的理由。”

“迦尔纳对你撒了谎，他隐瞒真相，欺骗你的感情，利用你达成自己伤天害理的目的。”

“承认事实吧，阿周那——打从一开始，一切就都是假的。”

他哑口无言地听着怖军的话，听着自己的兄长毫不知情地张嘴否定了他过去一年以来全部的爱与热情，仿佛被抽干了所有的力气。一股愤怒的、大声抗辩的冲动从内心里涌了上来，他懂什么？他怎么可以？他怎么敢？只靠着这几张来历不明的薄纸，就指望阿周那相信这些胡说八道，把自己的恋人、自己想要一同度过未来的人都全盘否定掉？阿周那抬起头来，怒视着怖军，却惊惧地忘记了自己要说什么。

从刚才开始就一直没有停止的咳嗽，阿周那以为不过是因为怖军抽了太多的雪茄，然而咳嗽逐渐变得剧烈起来，叫怖军像是要把自己的肺都咳得吐出来一般，浑身都颤抖不已。他站起来想要离开座位，却无法保持平衡，阿周那迅速站起来扶住了他，得了借力，怖军高大的身体萎顿下来，倒在阿周那身上。

咳嗽还没有停止，反而变得越来越致命、越来越骇人。从怖军的嘴里冒出的不再是口水和烟气，而是大量混杂着内脏碎片的鲜血，血液喷溅在阿周那的脸上、衣服上、发丝间，把未来的医生吓得动弹不得。怖军死死地瞪着眼睛，目眦尽裂，仿佛可以在阿周那的脸上看到死神的影子，濒死之人拽住阿周那的力气大得惊人，几乎把他衣服都撕烂。他似乎还有什么话想说，然而说不出声来，这个高大的男人已经连呼吸都做不到了。他发出艰难粗哑的吸气声，那是身体的器官兵败如山倒，却还在竭尽全力地、徒劳地试图延长一点时间的声音；是失控的血液争先恐后地涌进食道和气管中，把他的生命和灵魂一点点痛苦地撕碎的声音。

最后，他伸出一只僵硬的手，指向餐桌上那满满一烟灰缸的雪茄烟头，发出临死的最后一个音节：“迦……”

这一只手还未完全抬起来，便无力地坠落在地。怖军没能闭上双眼，血还在从他脸上每一个洞口奔涌而出，染红他和阿周那的衣服，再流到地板上。身边的女服务员把一整套茶具砸在了地上，发出刺耳的尖叫声。可阿周那已经什么都不知道了，怖军的瞳孔已然扩散，这具温暖的身体很快就要变冷；他再也不会醒了，再也不会爬起来嘲笑阿周那、咒骂阿周那，不把他气得跳脚就决不罢休，而阿周那从没意识到这居然也能变成一件可以拿来想念的事情。

距离侯爵与坚战的葬礼还有两天，但两个人的葬礼，已经是三个人的葬礼了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制性性行为警告  
> 有一点虐

一个惊心动魄的九月并不会比普通的九月更长，它还是只有三十天，还是很快就过去了。每天早上起来都有新刺激的生活总会结束，而活下来的人总还得继续生活。时间就这么平淡无奇地步入了十月的第二个周末，今天下午的三点二十分，会有一辆从伦敦来的火车在小镇车站上停靠，这趟车每周会来上三次，每次只停十分钟，一些人匆匆地上去，一些人又匆匆地下来，这一次当然也没有什么不一样。车辙碾着铁轨，发出难听的“吱呀”声，随后艰难地停了下来，一听到这个声音，小约翰就会放下手上用来洗地板的水桶，飞也似的冲上去，抢着给人提行李。不要嘲笑他姿态难看，强买强卖地赚小费可是这群机灵鬼般重要的收入来源之一。这个地方的孩子不多，竞争不算非常激烈，成年人却大多都很吝啬，他们往往挥舞着手臂驱赶这些早熟的小孩，像守财奴一样守着那点东西。不过小约翰不在乎这些，在这地方干了两周之后，谁还不会修炼出个铜墙铁壁般的脸皮。碰碰运气，说不定明天的钱也能赚回来，总比跪在地上擦地板跪到站不起来要强。

一阵鱼儿抢食般的骚乱之后，小约翰还真的成功抢到了一位先生的手提箱。在这群聚集在车站的小孩中，他是年纪最小、身材最瘦弱的那个，能抢到生意就该谢天谢地了。他本来有些意外，因为这位先生完全没有阻拦他、抢回自己行李的意图。接过手提箱之后，他倒是立刻就明白了原因何在：轻得过分，连他这样的小孩都可以一只手提起，箱子明显是空的。

他抬起头，被抢了箱子的先生正低头看着他，一张脸埋在半边阴影中，面色看起来有些凶恶。不过，这位相貌清秀的年轻先生再怎么凶，也不会凶过站长和他的老妈，小约翰不至于被他吓退。陌生的青年戴着黑色的手套，风衣、马靴、贝雷帽、一条长长的红围巾一直拖到腰间。他看起来非常纤瘦，但并不会给人以营养不良，或是性格刻薄的印象（好比这座车站的站长），相反，贝雷帽下是一双青绿色的眼睛，有些罕见，但十分漂亮。这双眼睛直勾勾地看着小约翰，好像想知道这孩子接下来还要做什么惊人之举。

“……你不出站吗，先生？”他被看得有些胆怯，嗫嚅着问道。

青绿色的眼睛眨了眨，这位年轻的先生以平静得过分的口吻回答道：“抱歉，看你抢得那么拼命，我以为你的行动应该会有些特别的意义。”

这是什么意思，嘲讽他吗？小约翰疑惑地看着他：“难道伦敦没有拎包给小费的规矩？”

陌生人思考了一下：“有是有。”他认真地看着小约翰，“但是我没带钱。”

“……？？？”小约翰顿时目瞪口呆，他想都不想就反问，“先生，你出门都不带钱的吗？几个先令都不带？”

他又思考了一下：“带当然是带了，我怎么说也是个有常识的人。不过在渡口等船时我把钱拿去买了面包，”不仅没有在反思，他看起来还相当引以为豪，“……然后全部喂给了鸽子和海鸟。”

“………………………………”如今社会这么险恶，这个人到底是怎么活到这么大的？

这一趟，小约翰是铁定白跑一趟了，乘客们早就散去，现在想重新拉客已经不可能了。他瘪了瘪嘴，心想着总比回去继续擦地板好，还是垂头丧气地带着青年走向了车站门口。青年对小约翰的情绪浑然不觉，他刻意放缓了脚步，跟在这个只到他腰线的孩子身后，说道：“我好像没见过你，你难不成是刚刚从家里出来吗？”

小约翰稍稍偏过头去看着他。这个人说得好像他是这个镇上的原住民，而小约翰才是外来者一样。不过这也不无可能，他刚刚走出家门开始工作，本来也不认识几个人：“我刚满十三岁。”他犹豫了一下，“……就今天。”

“这么小的年纪就在努力工作了，真了不起。”青年露出有些惊讶的神情，他摸了摸自己的下巴，“唔，竟然还刚巧是生日？这可难办了，我身上没带什么东西……”

男孩完全不明白他是什么意思，从伦敦来的人都这么奇怪么？他抬起头，刚想说点什么，头上突然落了样东西。青年将自己的贝雷帽取了下来，露出下面一头四处支棱的，罕见的白色头发；他将帽子反手扣在了小约翰的脑袋上，几乎把毫无防备的孩子按到跌倒。

“恭喜你十三岁了。”他诚挚地说，“生日快乐。”

小约翰的脸几乎立刻就被点亮了，他局促地摸了摸这顶帽子，好像不敢相信这帽子已经是自己的了。虽然他判断不出它的价值，却已经暗地里把它认定为自己的宝贝了。他结结巴巴地说：“谢、谢谢你，先生！我……我还是第一次收到生日礼物呢！”

“是吗……是吗。”青年点了点头，表情虽然没什么变化，但看起来似乎有点高兴。他们放慢脚步，兴高采烈地聊了起来。

“先生，您到我们镇上是做什么来的呢？”

“收拾一下而已。这里的工作已经结束了，过几天我就回意大利去。”

“哇，意大利！那是很远的地方吧……”

“是啊，非常远。就算坐船往来，也差不多要整整一周。”

“路上很辛苦吗？”

“只要有心理准备了，就不会很辛苦。”

“跑得这样远，先生？您是做什么工作的呢？”

“大概就是，专门替人收拾残局的垃圾处理工吧。”

“您一定是见我是个小孩子，才故意在骗我吧？我可没有见过您这么好看的垃圾工人。”

白发青年闷在围巾下，无奈地笑了一声。他们说着说着，就已经离开了火车站的候车大厅，青年稍稍一抬头便看见了旗杆上降下的半旗，他愣住了：“这是……发生了什么事吗？”

“什么？哦，那个啊——你不知道吗？侯爵阁下过世了。”小约翰把箱子放在地上，转过身来看着他，“大人们说其实现在他已经不算是这里的领主了……不过他姑且算是个好人，还是降个半旗意思一下。”

“侯爵……过世了？”青年拉下围巾，惊讶地反问，“那现在继任的是谁？……坚战阁下吗？”

好不容易知道了点成年人不知道的事情，小约翰得意起来：“大哥哥，你还真是什么都不知道呀。我来告诉你好了，这可是本地最近一个月以来的大新闻！”

“——小少爷阿周那谋杀了两个哥哥，把他爸爸的遗产全都抢到手啦！”

秋日的太阳已经没有了严酷的热度，告别小男孩、离开火车站，迦尔纳提着空空的手提箱走在路上。从火车站到他的酒吧有一段相当长的距离，靠步行得走上很久，但迦尔纳完全不在意，他只管走。反正手上一分钱也没有，就算不想走，也雇不起马车。帽子没了，他显眼的白色头发全都暴露在空气中，于是迦尔纳转而重新为围巾把下半张脸裹了起来，好像这样他就不会被认出来了。事实上，假若不进行精心而刻意的伪装，这位青年对自己该“如何不引人注目”总是有一些微妙的理解偏差——他总是执拗地认定自己是个随处可见、毫不起眼的普通路人，任谁来吹嘘赞美他的外表，他都不以为然。谁也没费心告诉过迦尔纳这其实已经可以算是一种脸盲了，就连他的友人也只觉得不过是个无伤大雅的小缺点；所以，迦尔纳就这么毫无自觉地在路上走了将近三个小时，等他终于抵达目的地时，太阳已经快要下山了。

迦尔纳绕了个路，从后门进入了自己的店面，既没有点灯，也没给大门解锁，即便老板已经回来了，似乎也没有重新开张的打算。有趣的是，这一路上凭着那显著的外貌特征认出他的所有人，都没有向他打过一声招呼。

晚上八点之后，天已经彻底黑了，秋雨从灰色的云层里滴落下来。迦尔纳仍然没有开灯，他站在吧台后，耐心地将酒架上的酒瓶一个又一个地拿下来，屋子里漆黑一片，他的动作轻得几乎听不见响动，只有液体摇晃拍打玻璃壁的声音偶尔冒出来一下。尽管手上机械重复着简单的动作，迦尔纳的心思却已经不知道飞到什么地方去了，屋外的雨声逐渐大了起来，或许正是因为如此，他才没有听见马车停在门外的声音，亦没有听见靠近门口的脚步声。

直到灯被啪地一声打开，室内突然重获光芒，迦尔纳才猛地惊醒过来。他竟然走神了，一个杀手不应该这样松懈。他迅速回头，条件反射地就想去摸自己的小刀，却在看见来人时猛地刹住了车。

阿周那正站在那里，一只手按在电灯的开关上，就好像回了自己家一样自然。就和他冒着大雨也不顾一切地要来向迦尔纳表达爱意时一样，今天也下着雨，但不同的是，今天，阿周那的衣服干净整齐，丝毫没有失了仪态；比起一个人，他更像是个黑色的幽灵。

被所有人认定为残忍凶手的青年在一夜之间经历了三位家族成员的死，短短的一个月里，他看起来已经如同变了个人，宽帽檐下冷若冰霜的黑色眼睛一瞬不瞬地注视着曾经的恋人，所有的温柔和爱都消失不见。只是看着，就仿佛要把迦尔纳活活地千刀万剐。

“为什么要黑灯瞎火地做事？”他取下帽子搭在衣帽架上，一边走进屋内，一边平静地说道，“你看，来点灯光不就好多了吗？”

“……阿周那。”迦尔纳有些犹豫地呼唤。

然而，阿周那像是没听到一般，他咔哒一声，将大门反锁，偏过脑袋，嘴角噙着一丝冰冷的微笑，连看也不看迦尔纳一眼：“连一声好久不见都没有？你可是不声不响地消失了一个月啊。”

迦尔纳沉下脸来，戒备地看着他：“有点急事，没来得及告诉你。”

阿周那冷笑着反问：“急到连一封信都没时间留吗？”他停顿了一下，“还是终于厌烦了演戏，连谎话都懒得对我编了？”

这一番话让迦尔纳有些混乱，他从来没有阿周那那么擅长言辞，沉默了好一会儿，才低声回答：“……我没有对你说过谎。”

“哦，你确实没有说过谎。抱歉，是我搞错了。”阿周那依然笑着，不徐不疾地补充道，“只是忘记告诉我你其实是黑手党的职业杀手，也忘记了告诉我你是为了杀我的家人而到这里来的。”

迦尔纳猛地抬起头，青绿色的眼睛难以置信地看着他，最终还是低下了头，没有予以否认：“是吗……是吗，原来你已经知道了……是谁告诉你的？”

阿周那的动作瞬间停滞了片刻，就连表情也稍稍扭曲了一下。在迦尔纳看不见的地方，他的手不断地攥成拳，又松开，极力压抑着自己的情绪：“你这是……承认了？还真是，干脆啊。”他深吸一口气，“怎么，难道你下一个要杀的就是我了吗？”

白发的青年咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，低声回答：“我不知道要怎么样才能让你相信我……但是我从来就没有想过要伤害你。”

然而，阿周那的嘴角仍然带着那一丝冰冷的微笑，他再也不会相信他了：“是的，是的，你当然不会伤害我，你只是利用我罢了。”怎么会有人能够露出这样的笑容？只是嘴角牵动出漂亮的弧度，眼睛里却没有一丝真切的热意，“哈，看看我，过去的一年里，傻兮兮地被你你迷得神魂颠倒，无时无刻不想着你……可你有一秒钟真的动过心吗？……天啊，我还想着要和你共度余生，把什么话都告诉你了！天底下怎么会有我这样的傻子！”

青绿色的双眼注视着阿周那，逐渐浮现出受伤的神色：“阿周那——”

“别，别叫我的名字。”阿周那低下头，抬起一只手。

可这并不能阻止迦尔纳，他看起来并不打算就此闭嘴，反而放下手中的东西，急切地从吧台后绕出，向他走来，好看的白色眉毛绞成一团。阿周那从没有见过他如此焦急的样子：“可是，阿周那——”

“我说了，闭嘴！”阿周那突然提高了音量，几乎是厉声吼了出来，“我已经听够了你撒的谎了！”

他动了手，连迦尔纳都没来得及做出反应——不，或许只是因为他真的没有在看阿周那的肢体动作而已，年轻人脸上流露出的强烈痛苦吸引了迦尔纳全部的注意力。阿周那快速伸出双手抓住了他前襟的风衣，力气大得几乎把迦尔纳整个人都提了起来。白发青年猝不及防，一下失去了平衡，顷刻间，世界天旋地转，他被阿周那以十足的力气狠狠地掼在了吧台上，硬木的桌面撞得他背部生疼、眼冒金星，简直像是内脏都被撞得移了位。

就像是他们第一天见面的那个晚上一样，他将迦尔纳压在酒吧的吧台上，只是这一次，他们之间燃烧的火焰不再是源于情与爱。迦尔纳发出痛苦的呻吟，花了几秒钟才缓过来，试图挣扎，想把阿周那掀开，但是怒气滔天的他手臂简直就像是钢筋，死死地把迦尔纳固定在原地，不许他逃走。反复的推搡之中，阿周那一抬头，便看见了他空荡荡的左耳，曾经在度假地中他哪怕脱光全身衣服也不会取下的铂金月光石耳钉，此时已经不知所踪了。他像是被刺了一下般，露出难过得几乎绝望的神情，喉中发出一个无力的音节：“你……”

阿周那再说不出话来，过往一年以来的种种突然将他淹没了，他不堪重负。所有的甜蜜，爱意，热情与厮磨，他给的每一个微笑，他给的每一个亲吻，都成了沉在记忆深处的毒，要把阿周那一点点地杀死。他将额头伏在迦尔纳的胸口许久，才颤抖着问出一个词：“……为什么？”

……为什么，是指什么呢？

他无话可说，连辩解都已经放弃。欺骗是真的，隐瞒也是真的，他对阿周那做出的是不可原谅的背叛。家人悉数死去，背负可怕的弑亲恶名——无论再说什么，都已经弥补不了阿周那的失去了。困顿而破碎的呼吸只与心脏隔着一层薄薄的血肉，像一把刀一般叫迦尔纳剧烈地疼痛起来。无论发生什么，他都不愿意看到他的阿周那哭泣，即便他否定了他；即便他的存在已经不能再为他带来温情，而只能带来伤害——即便一切都已经彻底分崩离析。迦尔纳一时间忘记了处境，他抬起一只手，想要给阿周那一个拥抱。在过去所有彼此依偎的时刻里，他总是这样抱着他，把柔软的黑发放在指间把玩，好像自己的身边就是阿周那最安心的归乡。他还想着要给他的爱人一点安慰，然而亲密的记忆已不过是水中的倒影。那只纤白的手只是轻轻地靠上去，就被恶狠狠地拍开了。

“不许碰我！”阿周那低吼道。

不过瞬息的脆弱与伤感消失了，阿周那支起身体、抬起头，重新恢复成那个面色冷峻、压抑着满腔怒火的男人，他仍然死死地压制着迦尔纳，躺在他身下的青年被他胡乱按住，因为肢体冲突，迦尔纳衣衫凌乱，正悻悻地缩回自己被拍红的手，吃痛的表情一闪而过。他们的四肢在暴力行为中乱七八糟地交缠在一起，尽管身处于足以没顶的恨意与愤怒中，阿周那仍然难以自制地感受到了迦尔纳的性感，他仍然十分诚实地起了身体反应。

这样的发展，他们两个人都是再熟悉不过的，只是此时此刻，这个举动的意义已经截然不同。迦尔纳低下头，似乎没料到会突然变成这样，有生以来第一次，阿周那在他几乎从来不为所动的脸上，看到了某种类似害怕的神情，被怒火冲昏的头脑中，一个恶魔般的声音轻轻地对他低语：原来就是这个啊。

——这就是可以伤害他、可以让他对自己感同身受的手段。

他抓住迦尔纳的手臂，使了十成的力气，几乎要把这纤细的手腕折断在手里。他低下头，冷酷的视线伴随着残忍的话语，不知道这是在对眼前人说，还是纯粹的自言自语：“是了——对我而言，你也只有这点作用了。”

在这家凝聚了他们无数温暖回忆的酒吧中，接下来发生的不再是你情我愿的性爱，而毋庸置疑是一场强奸。

整个过程中，迦尔纳并没有反抗，却也没有表示过同意。但那无关紧要，阿周那既没有给他选择的余地，也没有半点过去的温柔，甚至连换个地方都不肯，只是无情地把一切暴露在灯光之下。他知道谨慎的酒吧老板总怕被人看见，因而也知道，只有这样才能最大限度地折磨他。迦尔纳的身体几乎都被他撕裂，连肩膀都被拉脱了臼，阿周那毫不留情地把他当作了泄欲工具。在不受控制的怪力的凌虐下，白皙的皮肤很快就被青紫淤痕覆盖，鲜红的血顺着颤抖的大腿流淌下来。原来他们也不是只能给对方带来成倍的快乐，痛苦也是成倍的。迦尔纳的指甲几乎都要在吧台上挠到劈裂，阿周那抓着他的头发，逼着他把身体向后折过去，狠狠地顶进深处，在里面把自己释放干净。

他只觉得这样不够，他还有更多的怒火和欲望要发泄，于是阿周那再来了一次，又是一次。或许在途中的什么时候，迦尔纳有颤抖着声音求他住手，但是阿周那没有听到，也不愿意去听——你有什么求我的资格？你以为你是谁？难不成真以为自己是我的恋人？不，你不是！你只是骗子、凶手和小偷，你只配像这样——像个低贱的婊子一样被我糟蹋、被我使用！

也许在某个时点上，阿周那真的把这些话说了出来，像是对恋人的低语一样，把恶毒的诅咒灌进迦尔纳耳中。反正这个人也没有心——假若他有，他怎么忍心把阿周那甩进这样的地狱？他像是着了魔一般想着这些，伸出双手卡住了迦尔纳纤细的脖颈，用力，再用力，直到迦尔纳因为无法呼吸而绝望地扒拉着他的手，身体因为生理反应而收紧，把他推向高潮的边缘。于是，阿周那猛地松开双手，从迦尔纳体内拔出自己，听着他重获氧气发出的艰难呼吸声，将液体泄在他的脸上、身体上、腿上。

即便情绪如何不愿，高潮带来的快乐都是真切的。脑中的一片空白逐渐褪去之后，阿周那直起身体，退后了一步，任由迦尔纳一个人躺在冰冷的吧台上。青年的衣服已经全被毁了，血和精液糊得下半身全身都是，而那根形状漂亮的阴茎半点也没有勃起，软软地躺在胯间；他的身上伤痕累累，脖子上的青紫掐痕尤其骇人，虽然都只是皮肉伤，仍然毋庸置疑会带来长久的疼痛。被汗水打湿的白色刘海挡住了双眼，迦尔纳看起来好像是昏过去了，然而只是过了一小会，他便有了动静，迦尔纳轻轻地蜷缩起来，发出微弱的呻吟。

好像这样还不够解气一般，阿周那再次走上前去，动作轻柔地扶过迦尔纳的脸，直视着他的双眼，温柔地说道：“果然……你这样才是最美的。”

他满意地看见震惊、恐惧和绝望逐渐浮现在那双他曾经最爱的青绿色眼睛里，复仇的快意很快便淹没了那一点微不足道的心痛。

结束了，一切都结束了——阿周那亲手将他们之间仅剩的那一点余温，毁灭得干干净净。

夜已深，雨不知何时已经停了。阿周那整理好自己的衣服，戴上了帽子。迦尔纳还躺在原地，一动不动，好像对外界已经全然无知无觉了一般，假若阿周那在更加正常的情绪状态中，仅凭着一个医生的直觉，他都会知道这不对劲。然而现在，阿周那察觉不到，他只想赶紧离开，赶紧为这段纠结的孽缘画下句号。他最后一次理了理自己的大衣，确保没有沾上什么东西，低声说道：“我不会把你交给警察，证据已经都被你毁了。……而且即便把你交出去，现在也不会有人相信我了。”他长长地叹息一声，转过身，背对着迦尔纳，以冰冷的语调说道，“别再出现在我面前了，迦尔纳。……我这辈子，都不想再看见你。”

就这样，阿周那迈出大门，连门都懒得关，走入星光与月色的注视中。

然而，在彻底离开之前，在夜风与衣物的摩擦声之中，他似乎隐约听见了一声微弱得几不可闻的“阿周那”，那也许是迦尔纳呼唤他的声音，也许不过是他的臆想。然而这一声呼唤像是一盆当头浇下的冷水，突然之间，叫他醒了过来。他停下脚步，似乎终于意识到自己都对迦尔纳做了什么，心像是被活生生撕碎一般剧痛起来。然而这一声呼唤再无后续，仿佛聚不拢的烟雾。阿周那只是稳定了一下情绪，便重新硬起心肠，朝着自己的马车走去。

在往后四年中的每一个白天，每一个夜里，每一段无人叨扰、属于他自己的时光中，阿周那总是会反复地想起这个瞬间。假如那时他愿意停留一会儿；愿意回一次头；愿意回到屋内，听一听迦尔纳究竟想说什么；抑或是什么也不做，只为自己禽兽般的行径道个歉……结局会不会有所不同？也许这样，他们就还能再拥有一次机会，而他也不用深陷在恨海情天的魔障中苦苦寻觅、苦苦游荡，不用如濒死之人抓住最后的救命稻草一般拼命试图挽回一切，不用假装一切还没有被他亲手毁掉、假装一切仍然存在。

然而，所有的后悔与愧疚，都不过是毫无意义的马后炮而已。现在他只是登上了马车，像是每一个抛弃旧情人的冷酷贵族一般，把迦尔纳独自扔在黑暗里，自己朝着看似光明而美丽的世界驶去。

那时，阿周那还不知道，这将是他与迦尔纳见过的最后一面。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个间章

阿周那离开之后，迦尔纳在吧台上躺了很久，像一尊木偶、一个娃娃一般，一动也不动。秋夜的穿堂风吹了进来，摇响了风铃，这些肮脏的液体很快就会变干，恶心地黏在衣服上和身上，但是他没空关心这些。迦尔纳睁大了双眼，直视着头顶的电灯，直到眼睛都发干刺痛，他的大脑仿佛还不能接受刚刚在他的身上发生的事情，又或者说，接受得过于顺利了。

——“果然，你这样才是最美的。”

上帝耶稣啊，他甚至不知道自己还记得那些事，也从不曾知道原来那不仅仅只是“一段不好的回忆”，还是从未真正愈合的伤口。然而在这一瞬间，仅仅因为那一句无心的话，所有的黑暗都回来了；它们铺天盖地、争先恐后，毫不留情地把迦尔纳淹没。

仿佛回到了那个暗无天日的地下室里，仿佛回到了那看不到头的两年间，被关在牢笼中，如一只宠物和一块肉般被注视、被飨用；没有自由，因为存在意义就是供人玩乐；没有语言，因为假若他会说话，便无法把他视作一件物品。他有意让自己保持清醒，不断地在心中默念自己的逃脱计划，以期神智不要崩溃，但说实话，还是会经常觉得痛得不如一死了之。在每一个他不愿回忆起的时刻里，那个骑在他身上的男人总是喜欢这么对他说——

——“迦尔纳，我的小迦尔纳，果然你这副样子才是最美的。”

迦尔纳缓缓地抬起手，用力地捂住自己的双眼，仿佛这样就可以把回忆从脑中赶出去，但那是不可能的。他的呼吸急促起来，全身发起了抖，时光在倒流，在一点点把他变回那个无力的、无助的小男孩。没有什么地方是安全的，他哪里也去不了，什么也做不了，只能坐以待毙、等待着被不知潜伏在何方的洪水猛兽吞没。

“啊……啊……呜……”

从他的嘴里发出的，是迦尔纳自己也不能识别的绝望呻吟，哪怕承受阿周那的施暴时，他都没有发出过这样的声音。他很想停下，但颤抖和喘息都无法停止，恐惧像是蚂蚁一般爬满了全身的骨头，迦尔纳能做的唯一的事，就是尽可能地抱紧自己、缩成一团，等待它自行平息。

……而那花了很久。

等到迦尔纳终于恢复意识、逐渐拿回对自己身体的掌控，墙上的时钟已经指向接近凌晨两点。他迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，这才意识到自己看起来是多么地凄惨：半裸着身体躺在硬邦邦的吧台上，衣服已经完蛋了，浑身上下还布满秽物；冷飕飕的夜风正吹进敞开的门中，吹得他手脚冰凉。

突然的发作让他的脑子都几乎钝了，迦尔纳缓缓地坐起身来。很痛，很冷，被拉脱臼的肩膀还留在原处，他冷静地自己把它接了回去。检查了一遍周身上下，除了一身的皮肉伤和体内明显的撕裂伤之外，他没有什么问题，还可以正常活动，竟然没有哪里被搞到骨折，着实是万幸——也许只是阿周那怕他发出惨叫，引来周围的邻居。迦尔纳深呼吸了几下，照着自己一贯的手法，给身体一点时间，让它适应疼痛的存在。

意识一会儿清醒，一会儿飘忽而去，迦尔纳的头昏昏沉沉的，等到他终于聚集起力气爬起来，已经快要凌晨三点了。他愣愣地盯着墙上的钟看了一会儿，意识到他已经没有时间去收拾酒吧了——第一班从码头出发的船六点就会离港。

迦尔纳低下头，看了看自己一片狼藉的身体，麻木地想着：原本他是想再留个几天的，现在看来，已经没有这个必要了。

除此之外，他没再多想什么，迦尔纳走上楼，从衣柜里拉出一个暗格，翻出早已准备好的假身份文件，和一些必要的伪装道具。他回到这里来的时候，谁也没有通知，但仍然被阿周那知道了，看来，未来的侯爵早就已经在镇上布满了自己的眼线，对迦尔纳不过是瓮中捉鳖。他苦笑了一下，自己怎么也没有想到居然会被阿周那暗算，看来，在英国留的这几年着实已经把他弄迟钝了。

只是，既然如此，回去的路上，为了避人耳目的伪装就是不得不做的了。迦尔纳沉思片刻，从暗格更深处拉出一整套女式长裙，扔在床上。他拿起化妆盒，走近了穿衣镜，开始为自己化起妆来。

在各式各样的伪装之中，迦尔纳最常用的就是女装。简单的女装繁复却轻便，无论隐藏东西还是提裙就逃都很方便，而神工鬼斧般的化妆技术更是能让他在短时间内迅速把自己的脸部轮廓变得女性化。一番梳妆打扮之后，他套上女式尼龙袜，戴起秀气的小帽，藏起那一头过于不规矩的白色头发，转瞬之间便将自己变成了一位高挑而美丽的淑女。

忙完这一切，天边已经隐约可以看见一点亮光了。迦尔纳知道，自己没有时间可以浪费了，码头离这里比火车站要近得多，立刻出发，他还能赶上第一班船回意大利。他换好鞋子，对着穿衣镜简单地检查了一下自己的模样，摆了两个颇为妩媚的姿势，确保自己的仪态也不会露出破绽，这才拿起行李箱、提起裙摆下了楼，小心地从后门离开了酒吧。

这一次，他提起了十足的机警，警惕着四周的一切视线。黎明时分，街上静悄悄的，除了野猫野狗之外，没有一点动静。迦尔纳低着头，只管走自己的路。身上的伤口仍然刺激着神经，他好像丹麦人的童话故事里那位行走在刀尖上的小美人鱼，每一步都伴随着无尽的痛楚。体内来不及清理的肮脏液体溢出体外，顺着大腿流了下去，幸而一切都在长裙的伪装之下，幸而疼痛对他而言只是家常便饭——迦尔纳只当无事发生。

这简直可以算是一种职业病吧，迦尔纳对时间的估算总是非常准确，他脚步匆匆地抵达码头时，还有十分钟就要开船了。因为一旦说话，男性的嗓音就会暴露自己的异装，迦尔纳只得假装自己得了咽喉痛无法说话，一边比划着，一边从售票员那儿买到了最后一张六点的船票。这么早的时候，乘客和工作人员都很少，迦尔纳无视了那些好奇的，探究的目光，头也不回地进入闸口登船。

刚刚走上甲板，开船的鸣笛便响彻了天空。皮肤黝黑的码头伙计吆喝了一声，同大副一起合力撤掉了舷梯。直到这时，迦尔纳才感觉自己终于松了一口气。他四处张望了一下，甲板上没有什么人，大多数人可能都选择回船舱，找个座位好好地补个觉，可是迦尔纳做不到。伪装状态总是不如普通状态自然，他必须尽可能避免过多地与人接触，以免被旁人看出太多疑窦。

于是，他只是站在甲板上，扶着锈迹斑斑的金属扶手，呆呆地望着远方。就在他的眼前，船逐渐离开了口岸，进入河水的怀抱中，船身如同进入摇篮一般，随着波浪的拍打轻轻地摇动。水势平缓，今天会是个好天气。在他身边，一位年轻的绅士正在同等在岸上的一位女士挥手告别，两个人脸上都戴着轻松的微笑。他们看起来好亲密啊，是夫妻——不，还是兄妹？迦尔纳已经失去了判断的能力，只是呆呆地看着这两个渐行渐远的人，心中生出许多的不解来。

船马上就要开走，他们很快也要分开了。可是为什么，这两个人会笑得这样轻松呢？

没有人陪伴，自然也没有人解答，迦尔纳只是孤身一人。他茫然地注视着渐渐消失在眼前的河岸，和河岸上那位微笑的女士，他意识到，这是他此生最后一次见到这个地方了。

这一次的离别将是永别。

迦尔纳在这里生活过一年有余，结识了那么多人，受过那么多人的照顾，如今还来不及道谢，就必须离开了。他不属于这里，宁静的人生与他并不相称，一切只不过是权宜之计，然而……

……然而，迦尔纳再也不会见到生活在这里的人们，也再也不会见到阿周那了。

突然，一股巨大的悲痛击垮了他，一瞬间，迦尔纳只觉得喘不过气来。他不顾身体的疼痛，狼狈地靠在金属的船舷边席地而坐，无助地抱紧了双膝，将自己完全团成一个团，把脸埋在女装的衣料之间。温热的液体涌了上来，不受控制地打湿了他的双眼。

阿周那，阿周那，阿周那……

即便你已经不会原谅我，即便你将永远恨着我……

可是只要一想到从今往后，我就再也见不到你……

他又把膝盖抱紧了些，眼泪无声地流了出来。因为不能暴露身份，迦尔纳甚至不可以哭出声，只能竭力压制住自己的声音，这让他听起来就像是被掐住了脖子一般滑稽，然而他已经无暇去顾及体面。刚刚与家人挥别的先生担心地半跪下来，礼貌地询问这位悲伤的美丽女士是否需要帮助，然而迦尔纳只能拼命地对他摇头，示意他留给自己一点空间，任凭止不住的眼泪弄花他的妆面，弄脏他的衣服。

再过一小会，他就必须站起身来，到浴室里去整理自己，重新换一身伪装。届时，迦尔纳必须恢复成大家熟知的那个自己，永远冷静，永远强大，永远无懈可击，仿佛一个不会坏的工具。在那个杀手的身上，没有脆弱存在的空间，自然也就不会有眼泪。

所以，在那之前，在这伪装结束，而真正的离别之时到来之前，就让迦尔纳在海风的包围中尽情地哭泣吧。他没有时间，甚至没有资格说出再见，一切都只是自作自受，落得这个田地，纯然是他咎由自取。再没有别的更好的方法，也不会有更好的结局。他能做的，只有在这短暂的时刻里，心怀无限的悲伤与思念，独自在无人的角落里，哀悼这一段被无常的命运葬送的爱情。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔改历史事件注意  
> 真相时间开始

在这一年十月的最后一天，遥远海峡对岸上发生了一件大事：奥匈帝国皇位的继承人，斐迪南公爵与他的夫人霍恩贝格女公爵在波斯尼亚视察时双双被刺身亡。这件事说重要，可以很重要，它的发生直接导致了一场规模空前绝后、前无古人的大战的爆发；但说它无关紧要，也有那么几分道理，因为即便这件事不发生，山一般高的重重矛盾也不会凭空消失，它们只会累积起来，继续安静地等待下一个出口。无论如何，三周之后，奥匈帝国仍然以此为由，对塞尔维亚发动了战争，仅仅一周之内，就如多米诺骨牌倒下般将德国，俄国，法国和英国全都拖入到乱斗之中。

于是，第一次世界大战就这样开幕了。

今年的深秋天气转凉格外地早，还只是十一月初而已，庄园里就升起了炉火。贡蒂穿着一身黑色的丧服，忧心忡忡地走在走廊里，身边除了自己的贴身女仆之外，再无别人。距离丈夫和继子的离奇接连暴毙已经过去了一个多月，但恐惧和压抑的气氛仍然盘踞在这座大房子里，挥之不去。虽然她终于如愿以偿地让自己的小儿子合法合理地拿到了般度侯爵拥有的一切，然而贡蒂无论如何也高兴不起来，这短短的几十天里，她的阿周那像是变了个人似的，曾经纯真而温和，带有一丝艺术家气质的青年，如今变得寡言、冷漠、阴晴不定。未来的侯爵大人不由分说地辞退了庄园里一半以上的佣人，任他们怎样苦苦哀求也不为所动，那样强硬的姿态吓得所有人都噤若寒蝉，能不在他视野内出现就不在他视野内出现。曾经到处有人走来走去、忙上忙下、叽叽喳喳的庄园，如今空得让她感到寂寞。

在葬礼结束之后，遗嘱宣读的小会议上，阿周那直接拒绝了他父亲的律师。正如他在坚战和怖军生前时对他们宣称的一样，无论父亲要给他什么，他都不准备接受。律师并没有什么反应，平静地接受了这个回答，但他也礼貌地提醒了阿周那，这并不是个可以直接甩手走人的局面：假若阿周那正式拒绝了遗产继承，那么根据侯爵生前所签订的合约，律师必须着手寻找下一个顺位的继承人。侯爵并没有已知的婚生侄子侄女，下一个顺位的继承人十之八九是一位阿周那母子从未听说过亦从未见过的远亲。假若整座庄园都落入这样的人手中，阿周那且不论，贡蒂很有可能会被扫地出门，新主人不会容得下旧主人的遗孀。即便为了他的母亲着想，阿周那也不应该如此执拗。

一番辩论和说教之后，阿周那才终于勉强同意后退一步：将爵位的继承暂缓，保留他的继承人身份。当然，这只是一时之计，爵位至多可以为阿周那保留三年；三年之后，假若他仍不愿意，那么他的继承权就将自动无效化。

于是，他们就这么卡在了一个不上不下的尴尬局面中。若是在平时，贡蒂一定会拿出强硬的态度，就是逼迫也要逼迫阿周那赶紧把爵位和财产拿下，不要拖拖拉拉，以免节外生枝。可是这一次，她却选择了沉默。

不知为何，她只是有这么一种感觉，阿周那已经不会再听她的话、受她的摆布了。

话虽如此，贡蒂仍然是他的母亲，她始终是关心他的。算到今天，阿周那已经有整整三天没有在她眼前露面了，这让她本能地担忧不已。既然他不愿主动来见她，那么就由她去见他好了。贡蒂怀着焦虑的心态敲响了书房的门，没人回应，但是门也没锁，她犹豫了一下，想起自己仍旧还算是这座庄园的女主人，还是放弃了礼节，吩咐女仆等在门外，直接推门走了进去。

一阵暖意扑面而来，书房里的壁炉已经升起来了，窗帘拉得严严实实，像是它们的主人不愿意见光一样。阿周那正拉了把椅子坐在壁炉前，手肘搭在膝盖上，身后的黑暗和眼前的火光映着他的脸，让他看起来英俊又阴沉。

贡蒂迟疑而拘谨地打了声招呼：“……下午好，阿周那。”

然而，她那总是有礼有节的儿子像是完全没听到一般，连眼睛都不眨一下。贡蒂疑惑地走近了，发现他身后的书桌上正摊着一本她从没有见过的小相簿，然而，相簿里却一片空白，一张照片也没有，反而是阿周那手里拿着一把剪刀，将一些可疑的小纸片投入到火中。

“阿周那——阿周那！”她有些着急了，这样的举动太诡异了，激得她起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，甚至担心起阿周那的精神状态来。她忙不迭地走上前，这才看到除了手中的纸片之外，阿周那的脚边还放着一沓怪信。它们被整整齐齐地码在一起绑好了，仿佛曾经被什么人当作宝贵的东西珍爱地收藏起来，然而信封上没有地址，没有邮戳，只有几个意义不明的简单字母，“K to A”。

直到这时，阿周那好像才意识到贡蒂的存在。他迅速地抓起这一沓信，将它们同手中剩下的纸片一起投入到壁炉里，站起身来看着贡蒂：“下午好，母亲。您到这里来做什么？”

贡蒂有些责怪地看着他：“我？当然是因为担心你了，你都好几天没有出现了。”她的视线转向炉火，短短的几秒钟内，被投入其中的纸片已经烧得卷曲焦黑，完全看不出原来的面貌，她好奇地问，“你又是在做什么？”

阿周那顺着她的视线回头看了一眼，无所谓地摆了摆手：“没什么，处理垃圾而已。到时候搬家，它们派不上用场还占地方，更不要说看了还叫人心烦意乱，不如烧了省事。”

贡蒂有些难以理解地摇了摇头，不过一些纸而已，能费你多少力气？但是，既然烧都烧完了，那也没什么好说的了。她的注意力被阿周那话中的重点转移走了：“搬家？你还想着去伦敦吗——这种时候？”

阿周那偏了偏头，愣了一会儿才“哦”了一声：“您是在说……打仗的事情吗？”

她点点头：“那是当然。”

然而，她的儿子丝毫不以为意，只是耸了耸肩：“没什么好怕的，母亲。就算亲爱的国王陛下热血上脑要同表兄玩战争游戏，他怎么说也不至于把火引到本土来。放心吧，伦敦是安全的。”

他信心十足的态度反而有些打消了贡蒂的疑虑，她犹豫着点了点头：“要是你这样坚持的话，我也阻止不了你。”

听了她的话，阿周那反而笑了起来：“阻止不了我，母亲？虽然这是事实，但您以前可从没有停止过尝试啊。”

这种态度可远称不上礼貌尊重，但贡蒂也没再拿出母亲的架子训斥他，她若有所思地打量了他一番，咕哝道：“我已经想明白了。你长大了，不再是我的小男孩了。”她长长地叹了一口气，眼圈有些发红，“父母不应该把孩子关起来，不该逼迫孩子过自己想要的那种人生……我是该放你走了。”

“……？”这番话似乎意有所指，但阿周那并不能联想到什么事。他眨眨眼，对她突然变得这么通情达理感到惊讶，总觉得母亲好像也在一夜之间变了个人似的。或许这过于漫长的几十天，影响的不止是他一个人。但既然结果是好的，原因也就不必细究了。他对她点了点头，微微躬身，“谢谢您，母亲。”

他的感谢似乎令贡蒂感慨万千，和谐的沉默持续了一小会儿，他们还没来得及继续说话，门突然被敲响了，莫里斯的声音传了过来：“阿周那少爷，贡蒂夫人，有人前来拜访了。”

母子俩对视一眼，都感到有些意外。这年头，不打招呼直接上门来的客人已经不多了。阿周那提高声音问道：“这位客人是谁？”

“您也许不会相信，少爷。”莫里斯回答，“……是德罗帕蒂小姐。”

德罗帕蒂，坚战的未婚妻，如今，多少也可以算是他的未亡人；阿周那还是在葬礼上才第一次见过她，年轻的贵族小姐把面容藏在黑纱之后，扶着坚战的棺材，无声垂泪。对阿周那而言，这位与他年纪差距不大的美丽女士虽然还没有过门，却已经形同他实质上的大嫂，她的确有资格当个不速之客。

阿周那走进会客室，如今他算是半个主人，接待当然是他的本职工作。德罗帕蒂已经等在了那里，她一只手扶着脸颊，仿佛若有所思，看到他的到来，连忙站起来迎接。出乎他的意料，她没有穿着黑白的丧服，相反，年轻的女士穿得干练而时髦，好像马上就要踏上旅途一般，身边甚至没有父亲和兄弟的陪同。

“好久不见，德罗帕蒂小姐。”阿周那礼貌地问候道，“这么不辞辛劳地赶过来，是有什么事吗？”

看见他，她似乎有些欣慰，但很快又陷入犹豫：“不——我是说，当然。不好意思，我又来麻烦你了，阿周那。”

“没关系。”他对她点点头，“有什么需要，你可以尽管向我提。”

他温和有礼的态度似乎让德罗帕蒂放松了不少，女孩咬着下唇，手指焦虑不安地蜷曲又伸开，好像不知从何说起。阿周那耐心地等待着，直到她终于下定决心，抬起头来说：“事实上，我是来同你告别的。”

告别？同他告别？阿周那惊讶且不明所以，只是说再见不需要专程跑这么远吧？但他还是点了点头：“哦，好的……谢谢你的好意。你是要到什么地方去呢？”

“前线。”她平静地回答，“我在伦敦看到了他们的征兵广告，前线的野战医院非常需要人手，尤其是护士。”她眨眨漂亮的大眼睛，补充道，“……他们也接受没受过医护训练的人去应征。我已经联系好了，明天就出发去巴黎，下火车就立即开始工作。”

这个回答，阿周那着实始料不及。他下巴都要惊掉下来了，也没试图掩盖这一点：“前线？……你吗？认真的？”

他没有把言下之意直说出来，可是德罗帕蒂是一位身材相当纤细的姑娘，阿周那敢打赌，她在家里从没有拿过比一盏油灯更重的东西，到野战医院去做护士——简直就像是痴人说梦一样。但是，德罗帕蒂看起来非常坚定，她不说话，只是平静地注视着阿周那，好像在用自己的表情告诉他，是的，我就是认真的。

“哦……好吧。”虽然有些叫人摸不着头脑，但他也不能否认了她的这份决心，这个时代已经不再只属于男人了。阿周那摸摸自己的额发，有些跟不上她的节奏，“那么，我能帮到你什么呢？……除了说再见之外？”

德罗帕蒂深呼吸一口气，看得出来，要说出这些话对她而言相当地不容易。她诚恳地看着阿周那：“我希望……你能向我的父亲写一封信，撤销我的婚约。”

阿周那皱起眉头，他被搞糊涂了：“我以为你的婚约已经被解除了？毕竟……”毕竟坚战已经死了。他本来想这么说，但猛地打住了，这话不该在坚战的恋人面前说出口。

“不，不，你没明白我的意思。”德罗帕蒂焦急地摆着手，她咬紧下唇，看起来有些伤心，“我的父亲……想要我继续同你订下新的婚约。”

阿周那睁大眼睛：“不好意思？”

“你知道吗？我父亲根本就无所谓我嫁给谁。”她苦笑着说，“只要是一个有钱有势、德高望重的贵族之家……只要我能做侯爵夫人，而他能拥有一个侯爵女婿，至于侯爵本人是谁，他根本不在乎。”

“请不要误会——我爱我的父亲，但我讨厌他的势利眼，也不愿做家族的联姻工具。”她摇摇头，“曾经，我以为坚战就是我的真命天子……不，并不是说他不是，他确实是。他是我见过的最温柔、最包容的男人，和谁都不一样。只有他愿意听我喋喋不休地说我那些异想天开，我甚至觉得，有他在身边，我也许就不会觉得婚姻像是个牢笼了。只是……”

……只是，他还没来得及证明自己，就英年早逝了。

阿周那低下头：“我明白了。”

德罗帕蒂的脸亮了起来，但同时也带着一丝愧疚之色：“谢谢你，阿周那。对不起——我不是说你就不如他。”

“没关系。即便你不说这些，我也知道我从来都没法和他相比。”阿周那温柔地回答，压低了声音，“就算已经不能再见，你们至少也是真的爱过彼此……能遇到你，坚战真是个幸运的男人。”

得到了他肯定的答复，德罗帕蒂看起来非常欣慰。阿周那原本想留她吃一顿饭，但风尘仆仆的女孩还惦记着明天的船，她急着赶回伦敦，拒绝了阿周那的客套，只容许他把自己送到庄园的玄关。看着她的背影，阿周那只觉得像是有一块石头压在心口，他没能忍住，还是高声叫住了她，问道：“为什么要做这种辛苦的选择呢？”

德罗帕蒂回过头来看着他：“什么？”

“我是说，上前线去做护士，那是非常辛苦的，你知道吗？”他犹疑地问道，“我们都知道，战火不会烧到本土，没有必要放弃安逸的生活投身战场。留在英国，你还能有很多机会，你这样美丽的淑女，一定能吸引相当多的追求者，说不定还会有比坚战更好的男人。”他深吸一口气，“……所以，为什么？”

德罗帕蒂平静地听完他的问题，黑色的碎发在秋季的风中飘舞。她抬起头，若有所思地望了一眼阿周那身后巨大的宅邸——她在微风、阳光与绿地的包围中，而阿周那站在幽深宁静的庄园入口，被光线照射不到的黑暗环绕。德罗帕蒂收回视线，坚定地说道：“广阔的世界就在那里……毕竟，不是每个人都愿意把自己的人生，埋葬到这种腐朽又阴沉的坟墓里去的啊。”

说完，她微微躬身，再次表达谢意，随后便头也不回地登上马车，仿佛想要逃跑般，远远地离去了。

德罗帕蒂的拜访就像是一阵清风，似乎终于把阿周那心头的阴霾吹散了一些。在遵守承诺，寄出那封解除婚约的要求信之后，第二天，阿周那难得地出现在了午餐的餐桌上。他对贡蒂说，他是正儿八经受过医学训练的人，他也该上前线去帮助他人，而不是像个贪图享乐的懦夫一样留在背后，连个姑娘都不如。

他的突发奇想真的把贡蒂吓得不轻，阿周那倒是神采飞扬，好像人生都找到新的出路一样。母子俩从餐厅一路吵到会客室再吵到书房，战况激烈，谁也插不上嘴。直到确认了自己哪怕嘴皮子说破也无法说服对方，才终于各不服气地歇息了一会儿。这时，莫里斯再次探头进来，十分适时地打断了他们：“阿周那少爷，贡蒂夫人，又有客人来访了。”

阿周那正在喝水，他抬起一只手示意莫里斯稍安勿躁：“这次又是谁？”

“我没见过这位先生，不过他自称是老爷生前的合作伙伴之一。”莫里斯思索了片刻，“他自称……因陀罗。”

听到这个名字，累得坐在沙发上的贡蒂唰地一声就站了起来。阿周那茫然地看了一眼脸色突然变得煞白的母亲，对莫里斯说：“知道了，你去告诉他我马上就来见他。”

“阿周那。”贡蒂有些慌乱地说，“我看你好像也有些累了，要不然就由我去见这位客人，你先去休息如何？”

这个提案听起来不错，但她的态度太可疑了，简直就像是有什么事想刻意瞒着他一样。阿周那轻轻皱起眉头，这些日子里，他对这种事情特别敏感：“不，母亲，现在我才是一家之主。更何况，您还是服丧期的寡妇，单独去见男客人……您那么看重的名声都不要了吗？”

他一口饮干了杯子里的水，披上外衣，走出书房，下到会客室里去，回过头，这才发现贡蒂也跟在他的身后。这更蹊跷了，阿周那疑惑地问：“母亲？”

“如果你执意要见他，”贡蒂苍白着一张脸，坚定地说道，“……那么至少我也得在你的身边。”

阿周那一头雾水地点了点头，这虽然不太合适，但也无可厚非。毕竟，在他继承爵位之前，贡蒂仍然是这个家里的女主人，一同见客表示他们地位相等，这么点尊重，他还是该给贡蒂的。他们一同走进会客室里，阿周那一眼便看见那个随意地翘着二郎腿、坐在沙发里的高大身影。英俊的中年男人有着黝黑的皮肤，黑色的卷发，和带着笑意的深蓝色眼睛。这些独特的特征一下子唤醒了他的回忆，阿周那有些失态地叫出声来：“啊，是你！”

因陀罗波澜不惊，只是微笑着对他点了点头：“太好了，看来你还记得我。”他站起身来，礼貌地对他们轻轻鞠了个躬：“下午好，贡蒂夫人，还有……阿周那。”

阿周那不解地看着他，不太明白为什么只有自己没得到敬称，虽然自己确实比他小非常多，他听起来也不是个英国人，但这潜藏的、微妙的无礼和礼貌的态度太过矛盾，令人费解。因陀罗直起身体，脸上依然保持着完美无缺的微笑，低着头看着阿周那：“虽然不是初次见面，我还是自我介绍一下：你好，阿周那，我的名字叫做因陀罗，是一名来自美国的商人——”

而后，他像是说出今天的天气真好这样无害的句子一般，若无其事地甩出一枚惊天的炸弹来：“——同时，也是你的亲生父亲。”


	19. Chapter 19

他突如其来的爆炸性发言，让气氛凝固了，对话僵持了，所有人都愣在了原地。阿周那眨了眨眼睛，并不觉得冒犯，只觉得迷惑：他的耳朵和眼前这男人的神智，一定至少有一个出了问题。他的母亲比他更快地反应过来，她上前一步，挡在阿周那和因陀罗之间：“这位先生，因陀罗先生——就算你是亡夫的合作伙伴，也不允许你在这里放肆！”贡蒂的面色虽然平静，整张脸却涨得通红，“如果你再胡言乱语的话，我就必须请人把你赶出去了！”

受了她威胁的因陀罗却像是没事人一样，平静而轻蔑地看了她一眼，仿佛她不过是一片毫不起眼的羽毛、一颗路边的杂草。他抬起头，把目光重新放回到阿周那身上：“我不指望你立刻就相信我，不管怎么说，这不过是我们第二次见面而已。没关系，你大可以称我为骗子，直接把我赶出去，假装天下已经太平，像一头被圈养的猪一眼什么也不知道过你幸福的生活——就像你护子心切的母亲那样。”他露出一个狡黠的微笑，嘲讽地瞟了一眼贡蒂，“不过你有没有想过……雇佣迦尔纳的，到底是什么人？”

迦尔纳，仅仅只是听到了这个名字，这对母与子的神情就瞬间都变了。阿周那脸上好不容易保持了一天以上的轻松与温和被一扫而空，阴霾重新笼罩在他的脸上：“你是说……就是你命令他去杀了坚战和怖军吗？”

听到他的话，贡蒂倒吸一口凉气，跌坐在沙发里。但是阿周那没有功夫去关心她的情况了，他的双眼牢牢地锁定在因陀罗的身上，如果眼神可以化为实体，因陀罗大概已经被他凌迟了。然而因陀罗依然笑得像个没事人一样，他根本不在乎自己的话给眼前的母子二人造成了多大的冲击：“别紧张，事实上……虽然我确实是这么打算的，但非常可惜——我失败了。”

阿周那皱起眉头：“什么意思，什么叫你失败了？”

“哦，别着急，我的孩子（My son）。反正我现在的心情也没比你好多少，时间还早，我会慢慢地把事情全都告诉你的。当然，信不信由你——就算当故事听我也是不介意的。”知道自己已经引起了他的兴趣，因陀罗双腿交叠，靠在一边的沙发扶手上，微微眯起双眼，“……不过你可得做好心理准备，这他妈的会是个很长，很长的故事。”

“距今为止大约二十二年前，你的母亲在一次酒会上主动找到了我。她向我提出一个十分出格的请求，并设法说服了我。不过老实说，直到现在，我想起这件事来还是会觉得荒唐。”

“她对我说，她想要一个孩子，而她的丈夫无法使她怀孕。所以，她想要我来帮助她。”

“这是一件很蹊跷、很离谱的事情。如果不是发生在上流社会的社交场合里，而我也清楚她确实是侯爵夫人的话，我一定把她当女骗子扫地出门。事实上，当上流社会的夫妻生不出孩子时，女人们最容易想到的，是求医问药、从自己身上寻找问题，因为她们本能地想要维护她们丈夫的男性尊严，也会本能地联想到对自己最不利的局面——未来可能威胁她们主母地位的私生子与情妇们。但侯爵夫人，她不知为何对自己的生育能力非常自信，即便没看过医生，她也认定了这一定是侯爵自己的问题。但她并不在乎这些，也不愿让她的丈夫知道，毕竟他们本来就不是因为爱情而结合的，她只是需要一个属于自己的孩子罢了。阿周那，你应该也知道，当你的母亲拥有强烈的愿望时，她可以变得非常有说服力。于是，我答应了她，而你诞生了。”

“贡蒂是个很聪明的女人，她知道如何保守秘密；她也知道如何谨慎挑选，找出最适合提这种危险要求的人。我很想认为她选择我，是因为我相貌英俊、年轻有为，是个叫姑娘们疯狂的黄金单身汉。但这么多年过去我才明白，她选择我的原因，是因为她认为我天性凉薄，只在乎自己，不愿意对他人作出任何承诺；我这样的人，就算真的拥有后代，也不愿牵扯太多，不会有多深的感情。”

“某种程度上，她没看错。无意冒犯，阿周那，我对你的兴趣或许还没有我对我酒庄里的一颗葡萄树苗大，我相当清楚自己是个多么不称职的父亲，而且恕我直言，我他妈的根本就不在乎。”

“不过，即便我是这样一个管生不管养的爹，对某一种情况也是不能坐视不理的——那就是你的生命可能受到威胁的时候。”

“大约是几年前吧……具体的时间我已经不大记得了，贡蒂再次找到了我。起先，我并不想见她，要知道，这是违反我们的约定的；当初她那么严格地要求我不许擅自来见你，不许擅自接触你，像防贼一样防着我，叫我很不高兴。现在自己又先跑来找我，是什么意思？但她不断坚持，说这件事非常重要，我才知道，事情不太对劲。”

“贡蒂很慌张，不知道该怎么办好。她慌得有理有据：她在你父亲的书房里，发现了一张‘无精症’的诊断书。诊断书已经下了有好几个年头了，看时间，应该是在他某一次外出疗养时顺手做的，然后藏在了自己的书房里。现在的医学真是日新月异啊，如果不查资料，我都不知道这个词是什么意思。但总归，你父亲到底还是发现了自己没有生育能力的事实。这样的他，却奇迹般地拥有了三个这么大的儿子……你说，他会作何感想？”

“事实上，在当时，你的父亲看起来并不在乎这件事。好几年的时间里，他都像是无事发生一样，继续和自己的妻子儿子们相处，一切似乎都还正常。但这才是最可怕的地方：假如般度侯爵确实是个擅长自我安慰和自我疏解、宁可把所有的背叛和痛苦都吞进肚里，也不愿颠覆自己生活的窝囊男人，那也就罢了。牺牲他一个，幸福千万人——但假如他不是呢？”

“你的母亲完全不认为事情就这么过去了，她认定侯爵一定会想办法报复。她不在乎自己，但唯独害怕你受到伤害，而你那时还是个孩子……作为他的枕边人，她自然比任何人都有资格断言侯爵性格如何，我没有不相信她的理由，但也没有在这种人命关天的大事上对她言听计从的道理。作为偶尔的商业合作伙伴，我认识那个男人也有二十多年了，可以自信地说一句我还算了解他的为人。如果侯爵真有什么行恶事的打算，他的行动和思维不会不留下一点痕迹——不是说他不谨慎，而是物理意义上地做不到。我花了一点时间，调动了些关系做了调查，结果，确实发现了一些微小的蛛丝马迹。”

“以下全都是我的个人猜测，鉴于当事人早就已经不在了，可谓是死无对证。我至今也没有发现侯爵对你有什么安排的证据，但我可以肯定地告诉你，他对你的两位哥哥确实抱有恶意。”

“仔细想想，这也是十分正常的。对侯爵而言，你的母亲贡蒂不过是那笔救命的嫁妆附带过来的礼物，可有可无，不管她做什么，都无法动摇侯爵的心；但已故的亡妻可不一样，这两个人的爱情故事在整个英格兰的上流社会里都颇有名气，他是真的深深地爱着她，胜过自己的生命。然而他付出的爱换来了什么？他的爱妻甚至不愿意告诉他实情，就不声不响地背叛了他，至少两次。结果，无论他有多么爱她，她都只是渴求他尊贵的身份和财产而已——同你的母亲并没有什么不同。”

“我无法想象这个事实给了他多大的打击，尤其是在爱妻已经病逝多年，他已经不可能再报复她的情况下，他事实上并不是个大度的男人——不，没有人可以对这种事一笑而过。……我想，他是转而将这种由爱滋生出的仇恨，放到了她留下的两个儿子，你的哥哥们身上。”

“不知道真相也许是幸福的，但我现在要夺走你的这份幸福。——阿周那，杀死你两位哥哥的幕后真凶，其实是你的父亲，已故的般度侯爵本人。”

他的叙说就像是小石子投进一潭死水，他停下来，室内也一同回归波澜不惊的安静。阿周那坐在单人沙发里，手肘抵着大腿，眼睛凝视着地板，表情看起来像是刚听了飞翔意大利面的故事，他抬起头，看着因陀罗，后者正在像喝药一样地喝着手里的茶：“这都是些什么乱七八糟的，你在和我分享你新编的故事吗？”

因陀罗撇了撇嘴，满不在乎地回答：“问问你母亲，看我是不是在编故事。这里面可有一大半是她出的主意。”

阿周那迅速地转头，看向坐在一边的贡蒂，然而他的母亲却躲开了他的视线，望着墙角，咬紧了下嘴唇，面色惨白。阿周那难以置信地摇了摇头：“母亲？”

他的言下之意即便不说出口，也在房间里回荡得震耳欲聋——你倒是否认一下呀？

贡蒂仍旧只是沉默。看到她的反应，因陀罗似乎十分满意。他放下茶杯，冷言冷语，终于连敬称都省略了：“这就对了，贡蒂。看来你终于明白自己造了多少孽，撒了多少谎，是时候停止欺瞒了。”他摸了摸自己的鼻梁，露出温柔而冰冷的微笑，“事实上，你以为我今天为什么会出现在这里？难不成以为我是闲着没事做，想把实情全都抖给你们取乐吗？不，贡蒂，我是真的生气了，因为我意识到我被看扁了。现在，我真是有一肚子的牢骚要发泄。我以为在这种大事上，你至少该拿出合作的诚意来，但你总是一次又一次地让我失望……”

语尾渐渐地低沉了下去，他并没有把这尖刻的讽刺说完，只是摇了摇头，叹了口气。阿周那抬起头来看着他——这个声称自己是他生身父亲的男人，他突然意识到，第一次见到因陀罗时那股莫名其妙的熟悉感觉究竟从何而来：是他自己。虽然有些明显的外形差异，但这个男人的神态、姿势、乃至嘴角边微笑起来的弧度，都活脱脱是一个中年版的阿周那。

这个认知像是一块石头般梗在阿周那的喉咙中，叫他发不出一点声音来。因陀罗也许看出来了，也许没看出来，但正如他之前所说的那样：他并不在乎。他只是继续说他的“故事”：“好了，我们说到哪里了？哦，对——”

“——虽然我并不在乎坚战和怖军，但我得承认你母亲的担心不无道理，如果他们两个出了什么事，阿周那，你自然就是众矢之的。作为既得利益者，你有为他们遭遇的一切不幸背锅的义务，不管你本人究竟做过什么。”

“当然，这只是最坏的情况。抛开这一切，事实上，我并不知道侯爵具体的计划——他怎么也不可能把这种恶毒的事情拿出去到处乱说。但是，就算没有证据，就算你母亲对他无关紧要，背叛仍然是背叛，我不能轻言你就一定是安全的，只能尽我所能地化解这个局面。”

“想要从源头上解决问题，是不可能的，侯爵的仇恨和怒火已经无法消弭。最恐怖的可能，是他会直接谋害自己的儿子，即便如此，侯爵表面上所做的事情无非也是在你们兄弟之间煽风点火罢了，这种事情几乎所有的贵族父亲都或多或少地会做一点，而他这点小动作甚至没办法让坚战和怖军的兄弟情破裂——坚战太过老实温柔了。”

“因为无法预测他会做什么，谨慎起见，我还是准备了应对最坏可能性的预案：将一位听命于我的杀手安置在附近，假如情况真的有那么糟糕，我就先于侯爵杀掉你的两位哥哥，把弑亲的罪名从你身上摘掉。”

“——那个杀手，就是迦尔纳。”

“他可算是个人物，在美国的地下社会里还小有名气。想从他的老大手里把他‘借’来，我花了不少钱。不过，我不知道自己到底用不用得上他，‘租赁’的期限只能一再拖延，但区区一个式微黑手党家族的几句抱怨，我还能够应付。”

“哈，本来，一切都挺顺利的。我要多谢你这老母鸡般不听劝告的妈妈——她把我的计划全都搞砸了。”

“无论我怎样再三提示她，侯爵没有意图谋害什么人的迹象，她都一厢情愿地认定了侯爵迟早要杀死你，油盐不进！为此甚至不惜把你拉回到自己身边。……这简直不可理喻，明明你在伦敦呆着，比回到这里要安全得多！”

“而更让我怒不可遏的是，贡蒂，明明我不管得到了什么样的新消息，都不吝于同你分享，接下来如何计划，也从不对你隐瞒，我以为你至少的至少，应该也做到对我诚实——可你为什么要瞒着我给你的丈夫下毒？这叫我如何信任你？你知道自己做出的事情导致了怎样的后果吗？”

“我理解，你是个急于为孩子排除一切危险、争取最大利益的好母亲，你也许以为自己做得非常巧妙，的确，这年头，杀人的毒物只要伸伸手就能弄到。但是贡蒂，你的丈夫也是你的枕边人，你是瞒不过他这样的老狐狸的。”

“我们失败了，贡蒂。多谢了你的独断专行，直接让事态朝着失控的方向狂奔，侯爵转变方针的速度快得让我来不及反应。坚战和怖军还是被杀死了，而你的儿子背负了难以洗脱的恶名，简直就是最坏的结果。”

“而现在，很可惜，所有的努力都化为乌有，一切都只能从头来过。我没法知道这位可怕的父亲是否还准备了新的陷阱等待着你和阿周那。恭喜你们，目前而言，两位只能像待宰的羔羊一样在原地等死了。”

他的语气越说着，就越是恶声恶气，直到结束时，因陀罗摊开双手，脸上仍是灿烂的笑容。他深吸一口气，停下了讲述，然而阿周那的脸色却突然变得极其难看，他艰难地说道：“等等，你的意思是说……杀死怖军和坚战的……不是迦尔纳吗？”

“什么？当然不是他了。以我听到的传闻，如果是迦尔纳下的手，场面可不会这么难看，你甚至不会知道他们是被谋杀的。”因陀罗不以为意，看也不看阿周那，冷淡地回答，“你的两位哥哥出事时，他正在我那不勒斯的酒庄里，逼着我解除合约，说什么也不愿意继续执行这个任务了。……真没办法，虎落平阳被犬欺，我在欧洲可没有和黑手党硬碰硬的底气……更糟糕的是，他家的老大偏偏在这个时候也出了事，连甲方都没了，我还能怎么办？连找新人替代的时间都没有，简直倒霉透顶。”

停顿了一下之后，因陀罗像是又想起了什么，偏着脑袋，打趣地对阿周那说：“哦，对，差点忘了你跟他的关系……我本来觉得这也不坏，可是为了你，迦尔纳居然宁可把自己作为杀手的生涯和名誉都一起赔进去，直接毁约？看来我到底还是高看了他，原来有名的凶刀名器，也不过只是个分不清轻重缓急的愚蠢男人而已。”

“一个杀人工具，假如不能完成任务，还有什么价值呢？——不过，他真是比我想象的，还要更喜欢你啊。”

阿周那猛地抬起头来，震惊、焦灼与被刺伤的痛楚浮现在他的脸上，连呼吸都为之一滞。然而，他自称的生父只是颇为玩味地低头注视着他，对他的情绪无动于衷，仿佛就连眼前的亲儿子，也不过只是一张比较好看的画罢了。正在此时，整点的钟声恰到好处地敲响了。不知不觉，时间已然是下午五点。因陀罗看了一眼腕表，叹了口气，语气恢复到轻松愉快，好像这间屋内的沉重与他没有一点关系：“好了，我该走了，这整件事简直没意思透了。白白浪费这么多钱还一无所获，欧洲果然不是我的福地啊。”他自嘲地摇了摇头，“哼……反正接下来无论发生什么事，我都不会再干预了，就祝你们俩走运吧。”

他一边唠叨，一边拿起自己的大衣和帽子，无视陷入沉默中的阿周那和贡蒂，自行准备离开。然而，在他拉动会客室大门的门把手之前，阿周那却突然出声叫住了他：“等等……等等！”

这呼喊的语气绝望而凄厉，因陀罗愣了一下，转过身去看着自己的儿子。阿周那从单人沙发里站起了身，眼中满载着一种叫人难以解读的复杂情绪：“那迦尔纳……迦尔纳现在在哪里？”

“……”看着这副似曾相识的模样，因陀罗脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。他罕见地陷入沉默。这张仿佛将心爱之物亲手砸碎后、事到如今才开始后悔哀恸的脸，他是认识的。因陀罗轻轻眯起双眼，安静地凝视着阿周那，这时才后知后觉地发现一件本应再明显不过的事实——原来愚蠢的不止是迦尔纳一人而已。

“他死了。”因陀罗语气轻柔地回答，“黑帮火并，私刑处决。”

“迦尔纳的老大，也是他的好友难敌，恰好在坚战出事的两天前遇刺，受了重伤。虽然得到了及时的救治，还设法活了一段时间，可伤口感染的并发症还是要了他的命。他不治身亡，迦尔纳甚至没能见到他最后一面。”

“不过，谁也没想到他会这么疯狂——为了给朋友复仇，迦尔纳干出了骇人听闻的事情。”

“意大利现存七位黑手党头目，去掉难敌，还剩六位，其中有三位被怀疑与难敌之死有关。迦尔纳用了两周时间，将这三位头目一个接一个地杀死，那已经不叫暗杀了，是光天化日下的谋杀。他的手段出乎意料地残忍，但很有效率，即便这些人给自己设下再多保护也防不了他，他让所有敢于冒犯他家族的人都终日生活在死亡的恐惧里。但是行动得过于频繁，对一个刺客其实非常不利，在最后一次得手时，迦尔纳还是露出了破绽。虽然他成功地杀死了对面五个人，可最后还是被敌对家族抓住了。”

“迦尔纳被秘密地关押起来，他的家族还不死心，数次试图营救。那场面太可怕了，每个人都像是疯了一样。……于是，为了防止好不容易抓住的迦尔纳又被救回去，在我回到英国的四天前，他被带到米兰，宣判为无法教化的危险分子，就地处决。”

说完，因陀罗将一只手比成枪型，在自己的太阳穴边象征性地开了一枪。

“黑手党的处刑手法。”他低声解释道，“我很抱歉，阿周那。……但是迦尔纳已经死了。他永远都不会回来了。”

因陀罗轻轻地对他弯了弯腰，脸上第一次出现虚伪的笑容以外的神情，那是一种极为诚恳的哀伤，仿佛在真心替他哀悼，仿佛在说，自己物伤其类地理解了阿周那此时的心情，可仍旧无能为力。

而后，他突然想起了点什么，皱起眉头，摸着下巴补充道：“哦，差点忘了……我派人去翻了迦尔纳的住处，不过没找到你写给他的信。”他深深地看了阿周那一眼，“既然他已经死了，丑闻信应该就是落到其他人手里了。……哈，未来的侯爵阁下，虽然想劝你节哀顺变，但我也友善地提醒你一声，你不过脑子写下的这些东西，现在就是一颗定时炸弹，不知道什么时候就会有人拿它们出来敲诈勒索，你最好做点心理准备。”

可是阿周那只是以呆然而空洞的眼神注视着他，因陀罗甚至不能确定他是否真的听进去了自己的话。黑皮肤的青年仿佛被人抽走了魂魄，只能站在原地一动不动。他的胸膛不规律地起伏着，四肢都僵硬了，好像心肺突然出现了问题，良久，阿周那才以颤抖的、震惊的声音，轻声说道：“迦……尔纳……他……”

——是的，他已经死了。如你所愿，迦尔纳再也不会出现在你的眼前了，永远不会。你对他的所有误解，给他造成的一切伤害，都已同他一起下葬在异国的土地里，反过来变成你自己心里愈合不了的伤口。

——真正的背叛者，是你，而不是他；真正践踏了这份爱的，也是你，而不是他；你甚至不愿给他一个辩解的机会，就把不应由他背负的十字架砸到他的背上；他一刻也未曾想过要伤害你，就连让你伤心难过也不忍，愿意为你赔上一切，你却能毫不留情地伤害他，只因为你不想相信他。

——阿周那啊，你是多么地任性，多么地狠心，多么地自私！擅自爱上他，擅自占有他，擅自撕碎他，擅自抛弃他。他该有多难过，多痛苦啊，可你连一个拥抱、一个亲吻都吝啬，扔下他一个人，看着他被刀山血海吞没，就连留给他的最后一句话，都是饱含憎恨的诅咒。

——可是现在，亲爱的阿周那，你已经永远失去他了，迦尔纳已经不存在于这个世界的任何角落。你甚至连挽回的机会，连可以借以凭吊的东西，都已经没有了。

——是你把你们的爱情，你们所有美好的回忆，和他留在这世上的一切，都付之一炬。

一瞬间，阿周那的世界天旋地转，他只能扶住沙发背，才能勉强保持住平衡。因陀罗漠然地看着年轻人伤心欲绝的模样，若有所思地点了点头：“……欢迎来到这个肮脏的、下作的、留不住任何美好的恶心世界。”


	20. Chapter 20

戴好帽子、披上大衣，庄园的门在因陀罗身后轰然关闭。一辆马车正停在几百码之外等着他，抬起头，映入眼帘的是乌黑一片的天色，云层太过厚重，连一缕阳光也透不进来，冬天的脚步已经非常接近了。

一时兴起，他退后几步，更加直观地注视着这座庄园。糟糕的光线之下，又空又大的房子从每一个洞口传递出死气沉沉的黑暗，没有一个人影，没有一丝生气，宛如坟地，或是鬼宅。古往今来，它不知吞噬了多少人，如若继续存在下去，还将吞噬更多人的青春与生命。但是，这一切与因陀罗已经没有关系了。他只是来向不守信用的合作伙伴发泄不满，并不是来拯救任何人的，因陀罗自认自己没有那个能耐——他不把人推进地狱就不错了。

不，这么说也有失偏颇。事实上，刚刚因陀罗所做的，或许已经是此生最接近拯救的举措了，也只是看在对方和自己有一点血缘关系的份上，他才会勉为其难地煞费苦心。

只是，他没有任何做了拯救者的实感和自豪，而阿周那也一定不会对他有半点感激之情。

好在，因陀罗毫不在意，反正他也讨厌过多地和他人牵扯，这种事从没有好结果。他只是“哈”地笑了声，摇摇头，准备离去。然而，还没能走上几步，他就被人一把抓住了肩膀。来者力气不小，仅仅这么一只手，就透过厚重的外套，把因陀罗的肩胛骨都捏痛。他吃惊地回过头，发现阿周那不知何时站到了他的身后。他从这座死去一般的庄园里逃了出来，和因陀罗一起站在白日之下，连外套都来不及穿、鞋子也来不及换，洁白的宽袖衬衫和漂亮的黑色卷发在风中起舞。他瞪着一双有些发红的、黑白分明的大眼睛，倔强地注视着这个自称是自己生父的男人，样子已经和刚才那副没了魂魄的尸体般的尊容大不相同。他仿佛得到了什么念头的鼓舞，又重新从死地里活了回来。

“你亲眼看见了他的尸体吗？”他咬牙切齿地问。

“……不好意思？”

“你说，迦尔纳已经死了，说得好像你亲眼所见一样。”阿周那提高音量，一字一句，几乎是嘶吼地质问道，“那你看到了他的尸体吗？又或者是看到了他的坟墓——什么都行！证明给我看啊！”

因陀罗有些被逗乐了，他抖开阿周那的手，转过身，取下帽子，面对着年轻人：“你是想说，你认为他还活着？”

阿周那回以恼怒的眼神：“我是在说，我不相信你。”

“你不相信我。”因陀罗重复了一遍，“可以，这没什么问题。”他像是挑衅一般，对自己的儿子抬起下巴，“但是，死了的人就是死了，你再怎么不相信我也没用。”

对他的挑衅，阿周那也回以仿佛从一个模子里刻出来一般的嘲讽笑容：“说这么多废话，就是代表你根本什么也没见过，只是听了些传闻而已吧！”

“……”因陀罗微微眯起双眼，谨慎地回答，“是的，我的确没有亲眼见到。”

“你是个骗子。”阿周那断定道，“哪怕你离我十几英尺远，我也能闻见骗子的臭味。”

这已经是人身攻击了。因陀罗笑着反问：“就像你知道迦尔纳在骗你一样吗？”

“……！”显而易见的怒意从这张年轻的脸上闪过，阿周那抓住因陀罗的衣襟，仿佛没费什么力气，就将比他高出许多的男人猛地砸在关闭的大门上，发出砰的一声巨响。帽子掉在了一边，因陀罗脸上的笑容龟裂了，然而等到他缓过神来，不过几秒，它又重新在他的嘴角聚拢。

“暴力是不好的，阿周那。”他温和地说。

“那你怎么不先学会闭嘴，因陀罗？”阿周那毫不客气地反唇相讥，他看起来是真的生气了，整个人如同一只发怒的幼豹，浑身炸着毛，“迦尔纳没有死——我是知道的！”

他说得这么笃定，几乎把因陀罗都逗乐了。年长的男人一时间甚至忘记了自己被小辈揍了的窘境，噗嗤一声笑出了声，他的笑声根本收不住，一只手抬起遮住双眼，快乐得好像听了个绝世的笑话。阿周那沉默地注视着他，并不恼怒，也不质询，这无礼的反应反倒是叫他稍稍冷静了下来。等到笑够了，因陀罗才放下手，笑吟吟地注视着阿周那：“你知道吗？也许确实是我搞错了——也许贡蒂又骗了我一次，说不定你真的不是我的儿子。”他眨眨眼睛，看起来非常认真，“我家所有人，从有据可依的祖先开始，一个不落全都是冷酷的现实主义者，坚信世间万事只会变坏、不会变好，永远不抱任何希望。而你……”他抬起双手，比划了一下，“……你简直就是个梦想家！”

哪怕三岁小孩也听得出他话里的讽刺意味，然而，阿周那只是不屑地哼了一声，放开了自己的双手，后退一步：“随你怎么说都行，你这样的人是不会懂的。”他以满含不信任的眼神打量着整理衣服的因陀罗，再一次露出嘲讽意味十足的笑容，“你知道吗，你的‘故事’里有一个很大的漏洞。”

“哦？是什么呢？愿闻其详。”

“你声称的‘无精症’导致了一切悲剧的发生，但很可惜，那并不一定是天生的疾病。”阿周那皱起眉头，警惕而忧伤地注视着他，“医学界确实有一段时间，认为这种病只可能是遗传病，是天生缺陷所致。但就在最近两年，后天性无精症的案例已经被确定了。”

“……嗯？”

“父亲曾经在前妻去世之后，因为伤心过度，出过一次事故，从马背上栽倒下来。……至少我是这么听说的。”阿周那冷静地说道，“当时，他只休息了一段时间就康复下床，看起来没有什么大碍。我不清楚他当时的伤势究竟如何，假如说，其实是那次事故导致了他生殖功能出现障碍，患上‘无精症’的话……”

“……那么，事实上，他深爱的妻子其实从未背叛过他。”因陀罗低声接过他的话，“被他报复杀死的坚战和怖军，其实真的是他的儿子。”

话语没有得到回答，阿周那只是沉默地注视着他；因陀罗也不需要回答，他已经明白了阿周那的意思。所有当事人都已殒命，真正的真相已经被带入了坟墓里；他们两人所说的，笼统不过全都是自己的推测。假如说，因陀罗是正确的，而阿周那也是正确的，那么笼罩在这个家族头顶的不幸命运，就瞬间成为了一场悲惨的丑剧。所有的仇恨与报复，不过都是无根之木，无源之水——仅仅只是因为侯爵的心，脆弱得甚至无法支撑他相信自己深爱的亡妻而已。

阿周那的家人，如上帝的恶劣玩笑般，为一个可笑的误会献出了生命。这个事实太过嘲讽，太过荒唐，以至于阿周那只能通过否定因陀罗来否定它；这个举动同时，也无异于否定了迦尔纳的死亡。有的时候，人需要一点自我欺骗才能躲过真实的刀锋，抓住一根支撑自己的救命稻草，而因陀罗理解这一点。他不再争辩，如阿周那所言的那般难得一次选择了闭嘴，只是模棱两可地点了点头：“这样也好……那么，就任你想象吧。”

说完，他便朝着自己的马车走去，明显不想再继续这对话。阿周那并没有再阻拦他，未来的侯爵以复杂的眼神注视着他爬上马车，而后，因陀罗从门后探出头来，到底还是决定嘴贱最后一次：“可是，如果你不相信我……那就是说，你还是认为是迦尔纳杀死了你的家人咯？”

像是被他刺到痛处，阿周那瑟缩了一下，露出犹疑的眼神；因陀罗满意地笑了：“这就对了。就是这种哪怕知道他是个无可救药的烂人，也仍然忘不了他、戒不掉他的感觉……可别忘记了。”

言毕，他坐回到马车座位上，关上车门，吩咐车夫离开。

马车摇摇晃晃地走了起来。透过半透明的后窗，他还可以看见阿周那低着头，站在庄园门口的样子。对自己令他陷入混乱这件事，因陀罗没有什么愧疚感。这个敏锐又聪明的孩子会需要一段时间来消化这个“故事”，需要一段时间来确定自己是否可以相信这些不可靠的长辈——毕竟，他想得确实没有错，因陀罗并没有把所有的实话都告诉他。

事实上，在不小心泄露出的蛛丝马迹之中，因陀罗的确有发现过侯爵生前对阿周那的“安排”，而那才是促使他采取行动的真正原因：侯爵并非不在意阿周那的死活，事实上，对这位冷酷的父亲而言，阿周那的确还是死掉比活着更好。他认为，在阿周那身上，般度侯爵连自己的手都不想弄脏，他指望着耍些诡计，让阿周那自寻短见、自行了结自己的生命。这是一件可悲的事情：几十年前奥匈帝国的鲁道夫皇储的自杀，不仅没能给这些冷漠又势利的贵族们敲响警钟，反而还被他们视作了一种杀人灭口的新手段。毕竟，有什么杀手凶器，能比当事人自己来得更加有效、更加致命、更加安全？一个远离了贵族权势斗争、在自由的新世界里成长了十年之久的孩子，就像是指间一根柔嫩的新芽，想要压垮他，那个老狐狸有不下一百种方法，而阿周那又确实有着比他的哥哥们更为善良敏感的天性……

因陀罗猛地为自己叫了停，顺着这位已故之人的思路思考，就像凝视深渊，一不小心就会把人拉进黑暗的泥沼。他已经下定决心不会向阿周那提起这件可怕的事，将“自杀”这个念头本身放进他的脑子里都是危险的。事到如今，侯爵到底要怎么做、准备了哪些手牌，已经没有人能知道了，只是天不遂人愿——他再怎么老谋深算，也无法预料到，在监视的疏忽之处，本该被碾碎在车辙下的新芽竟然意外得到了爱情的滋润，安然无恙地成长起来。

直到生命的最后一刻，迦尔纳都不知道，是他将阿周那从一个无路可走的死局里拯救了出来，成为了这个本该在巨大的压力中被逼得崩溃自杀的年轻人唯一的破局生机——在他已经死亡的现在也依旧如此。即便阿周那仍然背上了任何人都难以忍受的恶劣名声，即便迦尔纳已经不在，可他曾经在阿周那的生命中出现过、存在过的事实，还在继续支撑着阿周那，成为他活下去的希望。

“就这样……也好。”因陀罗轻轻地叹了口气，望向窗外的远方。在那里，有一束阳光破开了乌云，光辉万丈地洒落到大地上来。

因陀罗的离去，留给这座死寂的庄园的，是越发冷漠、萧条、空旷的气氛。这一次，不再是阿周那，贡蒂也开始拒绝交流，把自己关在房间里不出来，不出声、不露面，就连阿周那敲门也拒而不见。

母子关系在一夜之间似乎降到了冰点，而且，是贡蒂单方面的。阿周那不可能厌恶自己的母亲，毕竟，侯爵的死因不是中毒，根本没有证据证明贡蒂“有罪”。然而，听到了那样的指控之后，若说完全没有一点尴尬，亦是不可能的，这或许对贡蒂而言也是一样。阿周那并不愿意相信因陀罗，不愿将唯一仅剩的亲人视为谋杀未遂的凶手，但即便他再怎么解释、强调，贡蒂的态度仍然毫无变化，这始终令他如鲠在喉。

……感觉非常不好，简直就像是，还有什么其他的秘密不愿告诉他一样。

很可惜，贡蒂选择沉默，阿周那无从得知她究竟隐瞒了什么，他无能为力，只能眼睁睁地看着母亲和自己的距离渐行渐远。

这并不容易，贡蒂也许有十分恰当的理由，可阿周那也有他自己的心魔。随着时间推移，那个由因陀罗带来的、被他武断地视为胡编乱造的“故事”不仅没有丧失威力，反而愈发张牙舞爪地沉淀到心里去。无人陪伴、无人开导，孤独更是加重了这份疑虑，叫他不仅什么正事也做不成，情绪更是一日比一日更陷入到焦躁与抑郁中，肉眼可见地朝着失常的深渊滑去。

在所有不断扰乱着阿周那心绪的事物中，最常常被他想起的，仍然是迦尔纳——可恨的，可爱的，温柔的，冷酷的，真诚的，虚伪的，已然不知所踪，却又阴魂不散的，他的迦尔纳。

往昔的每一段甜蜜的回忆不断地浮上心头、潜入他的梦境，最终又都被那双绝望而悲伤的青绿色双眼打碎。他的迦尔纳，他都对他的迦尔纳做了些什么？思想的触须哪怕只是触及这个质问，都痛得他没法呼吸。他是个怎样的魔鬼，竟然会那样亲手伤害自己的挚爱？阿周那像是着了魔、中了邪一样，时而连续几小时坐着不动，时而如风暴过境般在房间里来回走动；所有的书柜和抽屉都被他翻得杂乱不堪，他一无所获地坐回去，过上一小会儿，还是会忍不住满怀希望地继续开始翻找。有什么用呢？这不过是徒劳无功，所有与迦尔纳有关的东西，都早已被阿周那亲手毁掉了，他到底还在期待些什么呢？可是阿周那停不下来，没有办法停下来。他无法控制地想着他，无法控制地憎恶他，无法控制地生他的气，也无法控制地思念他。

我知道你没有死，可你为什么不来见我？假如真的不是你做的，为什么那时你没有阻止我？你完全做得到啊，哪怕打晕我、弄伤我……甚至杀了我！为什么纵容我对你做这么可怕的事情，却没有对我说过一句话？你怎么忍心，连一封信、一个后悔和赎罪的机会都不留给我，就从我的生命里消失？

迦尔纳……他的迦尔纳在哪里？哪怕只是找到什么东西能让他对着嘶吼、发泄、咒骂一顿，一幅照片，一片衣物，一件首饰，一小行字……

然而，这里已经什么也没有了。阿周那什么也找不到，只能第无数遍气馁地坐回自己的椅子里，在看不到头的时间里孤独地审视自己。因陀罗的来访，就仿佛是在表面上安然无波的湖水里投下了一颗炸弹，把所有原本被深深压在底部、连阿周那也不知道它们还在的东西都毫不留情地翻了上来。心脏困苦不堪，就好像被人埋在了逼仄的地洞里，每跳动一次都能感受到挤压。他不知道自己应该相信什么，理智和情感不断地冲突、制造混乱，阻挠他的思维。他从没有这样困惑过，也从来没有这样迷茫过。最终，独处和矛盾都被证明是毫无益处的，无论再怎么挣扎，再怎么审慎，阿周那都只能沮丧而难过地承认一个事实：他想知道的，不过只是迦尔纳究竟有没有爱过自己罢了。

把自己的心献出去，既是可以抵挡一切苦痛的武装，也等同于将软肋送到他人手下。自那以后，迦尔纳对阿周那拥有了无上的权柄，只需要轻描淡写的一句话、几个词，就可以宣判阿周那死刑。所有破坏的欲望、疯狂的举措，都不过是自以为爱情落空后的报复；他渴望不已、畏惧不已的，也仅仅只是迦尔纳已经无从得知的本心。

啊，你这坠入爱河的自私鬼！——他的心形成了声音，凑在他的耳边，向他低声嗫嚅、发出嘲笑。——你对他的执着早已无可救药。背叛与否，其实已经无所谓了；事实如何，其实你也并不关心；就连父兄的性命，其实也无关紧要。这打从一开始，就只是你与他二人之间的问题。

承认吧，阿周那，你本性确是个如此贪婪，又如此狭隘的男人；爱上他的那一刻起，你就注定了会把你们一同拖入到地狱之中。你只想要迦尔纳注视着你——你只想要迦尔纳在你的身边。


	21. Chapter 21

在这一片愁云惨雾之中，十一月过去了，时间进入了十二月，又到了一年合家欢乐的时候，而今年，阿周那的身边没有任何人，他也无暇为此忧伤。梦和思绪侵扰着心神，叫未来的侯爵连日不得休息。或许正是因为如此，就在平安夜即将到来的一天之前，阿周那突然病倒了。

倔强的年轻人一声不吭，在半夜里发起了低烧。直到第二天早上，放在他房间门口的早餐直到中午都一口未动，莫里斯才察觉到不对。他不顾少爷的禁令，擅自闯了进去，这才发现歪在床上的阿周那已经满头大汗地睡昏了过去，怎么也叫不醒，神志不清。

不善言辞的老管家与阿周那并无血缘关系，但论起与他的感情，却比谁都要更接近阿周那真正的父亲。他立刻将这件事告诉了贡蒂，担忧的母亲走出自闭的房门，冲进了儿子的房间。一切看起来都还正常，只是有些乱，到处都有被翻弄的痕迹。阿周那没有狂暴地把房间摧毁掉，没有让自己终日与废墟和垃圾为伴，在发生那么多疯狂可怕的事情之后，他还勉强维持住了自己的神智。不过，神智正常，也就意味着清醒地直面更多的苦痛，贡蒂也不知道这究竟是不是好事。她使唤莫里斯去把医生叫了来，为阿周那查看了情况，留下了几副药。年轻人的身体相当强健，没有什么大碍，“让他睡吧，他正需要好好休息”——医生如此说道。然而这气定神闲的态度并不能让做母亲的女人安心，她留在了阿周那的房间里，坐在他的床边，凝视着小儿子的睡脸，为他祈祷。

房间里非常安静，只有壁炉里传来噼噼啪啪的微小爆响，以及阿周那有些急促的呼吸声。发烧的温度并不高，但迟迟不见降，再加上他怎么也醒不过来，如果一直保持这个状态，还是会很危险的。贡蒂轻轻地摩挲着阿周那的手，他的手背是冰凉的，手心却滚烫一片。这个亲昵的小动作，还是在他的手尚且没有她一半大时，她常常做的。传统的欧洲贵族之家，不允许母亲表现得与儿子过分亲密，于是这就像是他们的小暗号，在她牵着阿周那的手时告诉他“我在你的身边”。自从他不得不离家去求学以来，她就连这样小小的机会都已经没有了，而那个永远站得笔直、永远注意礼貌、永远好奇心十足的男孩，也已经长成一个英俊的男人了。贡蒂发出一声长长的叹息，一个声音在她的脑海中轻声说道：没什么可难过的，至少阿周那还有机会被你陪伴着长大。

贡蒂缩回手，捂住自己的脸。这些天，她一直受着这些想法的折磨，以至于无法面对自己的儿子，只能躲在自己的世界里默默地崩溃。她的两个孩子，即便不知道对方是自己的亲生兄弟，即便成长的环境天差地别，仍然跨越一片广阔的大洋、找到了彼此，而她甚至来不及道出实情，其中一个就已经先她一步过世。她能说什么，她有什么资格说话？是她导致迦尔纳走上这条不归之路，是她让阿周那陷入背离伦理的困境里。两个男人的狎昵已然足够离经叛道，而他们同时还是兄弟——这又算什么呢？贡蒂摇了摇头，把这些乱七八糟的想法甩出去。她已经冷静下来了，在生病的孩子身边，她必须冷静，阿周那的生命安全，此时才是第一位的。她站起身来，摸了摸阿周那头上的湿布，想给他换一条，然而就在转身的一瞬间，余光却瞥见阿周那的嘴唇似乎轻轻地动了动。贡蒂有些诧异，她停下动作，俯身下去，将耳朵靠在他的唇边。

阿周那正在做梦。他的眼睛微睁，无神地凝望着虚空，一头汗湿的、微长的黑发铺散在枕边。热度的提升促使大脑放出了种种幻觉和噪音，把他的灵魂困在深沉的无意识之中。贡蒂不知道他做的是怎样的梦，她无法窥见，亦无法拯救阿周那的心。为情所困的年轻人只是侧着脑袋，如叹息一般发出轻柔的梦呓，他反复地、悲伤地呼唤着同一个名字。

“迦……尔纳……”

像是被刺了一样，贡蒂猛地缩回自己的身体，泪水迅速在眼眶中积蓄起来。

“迦尔……纳……”

阿周那还在呼唤，他的声音非常轻，时断时续，有时可以完整地发出那三个音节，有时不能。贡蒂咬住自己的嘴唇，拼命压抑了一会儿情绪，过了很久，才看着阿周那的脸，以同样几不可闻的声音，自言自语般温柔地说道：“你很想他，是吗？……我知道，因为我也是。”

她席地而坐，在床边抱住自己的双膝，反复地深呼吸，试图把沸腾的情绪安抚下来，可眼泪仍然控制不住地顺着脸颊流淌。阿周那是爱着迦尔纳的——这不是贪图享乐的执迷不悟，也不是标新立异的一时兴起；即便贡蒂从来没能尽到母亲的义务，从来没能给过迦尔纳一丁点爱，即便迦尔纳已经不在人世，阿周那的思念依旧不绝。他仍然是爱着他的——只要这份爱继续存在，迦尔纳便永远不算是真正死去了，哪怕他们是兄弟又怎么样？他们已经永远都不会再分离。贡蒂站起身，在沉睡的年轻人额前落下一个吻，一滴滚烫的泪水滴在阿周那长长的的眼睫毛上。她低声说：“阿周那……我的孩子，不必再害怕了，一切都会好起来的。”

“……你的哥哥会一直保佑着你的。”

说完，她直起身体，动作轻柔地退出了房间。

关门声在宁静的空间里响起，然而，本应睡得无知无觉的阿周那却缓缓地睁开了眼睛。这一次，他看起来要清明很多，但依旧迷迷糊糊、混混沌沌，好像不知道自己在什么地方，是身处现实，还是仍在做梦。

几秒之后，他还是没能抵抗疾病带来的疲惫，再次合上双眼，重新坠入到睡眠之中。

十二月二十四日的凌晨时分，阿周那的体温降了下去。烧了整整一天一夜后，鏖战不休的免疫系统终于放过了他，让他安然无梦地睡了一整晚，直到日上三竿才醒来。不过，唤醒阿周那的并不是他已经乱作一团的生物钟，而是自己咕咕直叫的肚子。莫里斯推着一个餐车走进来，恰好遇见阿周那从床上挣扎着坐起来。小少爷看起来狼狈又茫然，一头软软的卷发睡得乱如鸡窝，他看到莫里斯，沙哑着嗓子问道：“……现在是什么时候了？”

“早上10点45分，少爷。”

“我肚子好饿。”他抱怨道。

“那是因为您发了一整天的烧，什么东西都没吃。”莫里斯温和地回答道，“您现在感觉如何？”

阿周那抬起头来看了他一眼，有些反应迟钝：“什么，我吗？哦……我感觉还挺好的。就是感觉自己好像，做了个梦……”

“是什么样的梦呢？”

“……已经想不起来了。”阿周那皱着眉头，小声咕哝着，转过头，餐车上一样不应出现的东西吸引了他的视线，“那是什么？”

莫里斯顺着他的视线低下头：“哦，这个。”他拿起那个小小的包裹，向他展示它外层的防水油纸上密密麻麻的各种邮戳，“一周之前送到的包裹，从欧洲大陆寄来的。看样子本来至少三周之前就送到，只是因为那边现在正在打仗，所以就被耽误到了现在。”他停顿片刻，“因为没人知道收件人是谁，本来是要被带去退件的……但昨天夫人看过之后，叫我把它拿过来给您。”

他叹了口气，伸手将包裹递给阿周那：“……她说，您会需要这个的。”

不管是什么时候，哪怕是庄园的主人们接连去世时，尽职尽责的老管家也从没有露出这样哀伤的表情。阿周那不解地眨了眨眼睛，接过这个包裹，一眼便看见了防水油纸上用铅笔写着的，那么几个简单的字母，一瞬间，他差点连呼吸都忘记了。

——“K to A”

包裹非常轻，用纤细的皮绳整齐地打包起来。因为运输路途上的拖延，铅笔字的痕迹已经有些淡了，最外层的油纸上除了这行字和手写的庄园地址之外，再无其他。这份熟悉的字迹有些潦草，拐角处圆圆的，看起来就像小孩子一样。阿周那拿着包裹，僵在原地，一只手难以置信地在这行字边缘抚过，仿佛怕它一碰就会消失。莫里斯无言地看着他，微微躬身，退了出去：“那么，我就先告辞了。……我觉得，您接下来会需要一点私人空间。”

门关上了，而阿周那仿佛一尊雕塑，许久没有反应。他狠狠地掐了自己一把——很痛，他真的没有在做梦。他小心翼翼地拿起包裹，说什么也不愿意破坏外包装的整洁性，费了老大的劲，才把皮绳的结扣解开。一层又一层，它被各种包装纸包裹得仔细又严实，害怕与焦急的情绪反复敲打着他的胸膛：里面会是什么呢？是信吗？还是物品？抑或是又是一次无情的嘲弄，要给他带去新的绝望？阿周那停下动作，深呼吸了几下，强行把这些翻江倒海的坏想法都压下去，无视了自己发抖的双手，缓慢地将最后一层纸揭开。

啪嗒。有什么东西掉了出来，落在阿周那的大腿上，他低下头，那是一张照片，一张非常熟悉的照片——因为是阿周那亲手照的，也是他亲手洗出来的。

就是这个明明刚过去不久，却已经恍如隔世的夏天，迦尔纳在一个凉爽的下雨早晨里难得穿整齐了衣服，他靠在别墅一楼的门边，饶有兴致地看着两只蚂蚁在厨房的吧台上为一滴漏出的果酱打架。他的脸上挂着兴致盎然的笑容，看得那么认真，仿佛两只蚂蚁比天底下的其他任何事情都来得有趣。这副从没见过的模样叫阿周那心痒难耐，他忍不住想捉弄捉弄他，于是偷偷拿出坚战送的相机，快乐地做起了恶作剧。闪光灯制造的动静意外地大，迦尔纳像只猫一样，吓得差点跳起来，看见笑得直不起腰的阿周那，恼得去抢他手里的相机。作为吓到恋人的赔礼道歉，洗出这张照片之后，阿周那把它送给了迦尔纳——当时，白发的青年看起来颇不以为然，他本以为，相片的下场一定是被扔进垃圾桶，然而如今它正安安静静地躺在阿周那的大腿上，照片上熟悉的人影向他展露出被凝固在时间中的笑容。

他一下子没了力气，手中捧着的物品随着变形的动作一同跌落在床上，那是一个又一个质地上好的白色信封，如白色的雪花般哗啦啦铺了满床，每一封都完好得仿佛从未被拆开，就像是有什么人曾经爱惜地将它们珍藏起来，时至今日，才大白于天下。

每一个雪白的信封上，都以熟悉的笔迹——阿周那自己的笔迹端正地写着几个简单的字母：“A to K”。

那是他寄给迦尔纳的每一封信，那些被因陀罗认定会成为阿周那未来的威胁、败坏他名誉的信笺，写满了他们曾经的爱意、倾注着他们过去的热情、封存着被寄往心之归处的绵绵蜜语。如今，它们全都完好无损地睡在阿周那的身上，它们漂洋过海，被迦尔纳一封不差地，亲手寄回到他的身边。

在遭到了无情的背叛之后，迦尔纳仍然将自己最后一点能够用来报复阿周那的资本，悉数交还到他手上；就连这么一点能真正伤害到阿周那的工具，他都不愿留给自己。

——请原谅我，让你心碎绝非我的本意，你的痛苦只会让我也感到成倍的痛苦，但痛苦终究会消散。

——往后你还有许多机会，能够遇到更好的人，能拥有不可限量的前途，我并不是一个值得让你放弃所有的人。

——就让一切停留在这个时刻吧。

——希望你日后想起我，能把我当作美丽的回忆，而不是令人懊悔的遗憾。

“啊……啊……”

他一个字也说不出口，只能发出如同受伤野兽般悲惨而无措的声音。无论处于何种境况、受到怎样的对待，迦尔纳都不曾恨过阿周那，甚至不愿他受一点伤害，而他竟然还在质疑他的真心。此前的迷惘是多么盲目，多么愚蠢！被他所背弃，被他所怀疑的是一份何等忠诚，何等纯洁，何等专注的热爱，即便被扔进泥里践踏，即便被一刀又一刀，切割得血流不止、遍体鳞伤，仍然矢志不渝。

阿周那终于彻底崩溃。所有的自我防卫，所有的疑心与犹豫都在一瞬间土崩瓦解。他将那张相片——迦尔纳在这个世界上所留下的全部的、最后的痕迹紧紧地贴在心口，痛哭出声。

泪水洒落在洁白的信纸上，窗外飘下了第一朵雪，又是一个白色的平安夜。距离阿周那第一次见到迦尔纳，恰好过去了整整一年。

这一年的雪在半夜就停了。第二天，圣诞节的一大早，许久不曾出现在镇上的侯爵家的小少爷——失敬，现在应该称呼他为阁下了——阿周那阁下再次出现在了街头。清晨的街头空无一人，他无言地站在寒风中，站在那家已经空置了整整两个多月的酒吧门口，呆然地注视着黯淡的橱窗，眼圈微红。

哪怕是借着这样昏暗的光线，他都可以看见室内已经面目全非，试图在这里寻找那些信笺的因陀罗，命令手下人将酒吧内部毁了个精光。那些曾经被迦尔纳爱惜地擦拭、清洗、保养过的家具、地板和玻璃器皿被砸坏、划开，散乱地扔了一地。曾经记忆中的一切都已经不复存在，就连迦尔纳曾经生活过、居住过的地方，阿周那都留不下来。那时，他那么笃定地对迦尔纳说，自己再也不想见到他，现如今却又仿佛一个在沙漠里行走已久的渴水旅人般，四处试图寻找他在自己生命里存在过的痕迹。可是这又是谁的错？他又能怪谁？也是在这里，就在那个又冷又硬的吧台上，他把迦尔纳……

绝望而悲伤的青绿色双眼再次浮现在记忆中，他不愿——他不想要他们之间以这样的方式结束；他不希望自己留给迦尔纳的最后一句话，竟然是“我这辈子永远都不要再见到你”。

可是愿望又有什么用呢？他已经不在这里了。

阿周那轻轻地按住胸口，仿佛害怕自己弄坏了什么；那张照片正被他安置在那里，陈旧又鲜活，只是贴在心口就仿佛会自行发热，不断地提醒他，他失去的究竟是什么。他无言地站了一会儿，没有预料到又一次，一个犹豫的声音弱弱地呼唤道：“阿周那……先生？”

他惊讶地转过头去。再一次，看见了吉娜可·加里吉利的身影。

仅仅三个月过去，她看起来已经大不一样了。吉娜可·加里吉利像是一夜之间长大，胖胖的小脸依然稚嫩，却已经带上了成年人特有的凝重。她双手绞着自己的裙子，一副土里土气的黑框眼镜夹在她的鼻梁上，这一次，阿周那注意到，她的衣服看起来明显更破、更旧、更老气了，就好像是被好心人捐给孤儿院的旧衣服一样。

“吉娜可……？”他试探性地呼唤出声。

这一次，小姑娘没有再哭着往他的怀里扑，吉娜可点了点头，走了几步上前，仰视着阿周那，终于露出一个欣慰的笑容来：“阿周那先生，没想到可以再见到你……！”

他也没有想到，竟然还能再遇见一位依然记得迦尔纳的故人。时隔三个月，他们再次肩并肩地坐在冰冷的台阶上，两个人都在短短的三个月里经历了太多事情，谁都不知道该从何说起。

搜肠刮肚地想了许久，阿周那才想起上次见到她时的状况，他小心地问道：“后来，你的妈妈怎么样了……？”

“哦。”她局促而腼腆地笑了一下，低下头看着自己的裙角，“妈妈她……去世了。”

“啊！”阿周那发出一声惊叹，连忙道歉，“抱歉，我不知道……”

“没关系，不用道歉的，这又不是阿周那先生的错。”吉娜可对他笑着摆手，“在那之后，该哭的也哭够了，该难过的也都难过完了，我已经没事了。”

明明不过是个年仅十岁的孩子，说的话却让阿周那鼻子发酸。他想安慰她，却不知该怎么说好，只得低声问道：“那……你现在还住在以前的地方吗？以后的生活要怎么办呢？”

“当然不能再留在那里了，房东也不会愿意的。”吉娜可摇了摇头，“我年龄小，没有收留我的亲戚，没地方可去，警官先生把我送进了教会的孤儿院里。这三个月，我一直都在那里。……不，直到成年之前，我都会在那里吧。”

“吉娜可……”

“没事的，真的没事。我都没想到，自己其实还挺坚强的。孤儿院里虽然什么都很少，但有吃有穿有睡，总比在外面好。”她难为情地笑了起来，随即又低下了头，“阿周那先生，你可不要告诉别人……其实，那个，我是偷偷地溜出来的。”

“溜出来？你？从孤儿院？”阿周那惊讶地三连反问，这么一个总是怂怂的小女孩竟然有这么大的勇气。

“什么呀，好像很不敢相信的样子。”吉娜可有些脸红，不合孩童脸型的黑框眼镜滑落到鼻尖，“我发誓我什么坏事都不干的！我只是……想趁着没人到这里来坐一会。”

“……”阿周那以复杂的眼神注视着她，“是因为……迦尔纳么？”

“虽然不太好意思承认，不过……”吉娜可挠了挠自己的脸颊，脸有些红，“我总是觉得，他还会回来的。”

“为什么……你会这么觉得呢？”

吉娜可抬起头来，看向天空：“因为，他都没有说过再见啊。……就这样一声不吭地消失不见了什么的，真是不像迦尔纳先生，他不会这样做的。”她转过头，注视着酒吧一塌糊涂的内部装潢，“不过，如果他回来的时候看到这样的惨状，一定会很不高兴的吧……迦尔纳先生最爱惜他的店了。”

“吉娜可。”阿周那艰难地开口问道，“如果我说……迦尔纳可能永远都不会回到这里来了呢？”

听到他的话，女孩明显一愣，随即低下了头。阿周那立刻就后悔了，他不该把这么残忍的事实再甩到这个失去了一切的孩子头上。然而，他还没来得及开口道歉，吉娜可就再次抬起了头：“那也没有关系，我想，他一定有他的理由。”

她深吸一口气，坚决地说道：“他不愿意来见我的话，我就去找他。”

“迦尔纳先生对我说过，自己的未来要掌握在自己手里。”

“那个时候我还不知道他是什么意思……说实话，我现在也不知道自己是不是懂了他的意思，但是我想努力一下。”

“说实话，孤儿院里什么都很少，一切都好难。但是，只有书是特别多的。”

“我不会永远留在这里。再过两年，我就能参加女校的入学考试了，听说现在有些地方的大学也愿意接受女学生，我要离开这里，去更多、更远的地方——这样下去，总有一天，我会再见到迦尔纳先生的。”

“他还没有对我说过再见，不，不止如此，即便他什么也不说，我也欠他一句谢谢。谢谢他从没有放弃过我，愿意教一个笨女孩读书写字，谢谢他为我打开世界的窗口。”

“这样说起来，真是不可思议……如果没有他曾经教过我的这些东西，我或许连这三个月都撑不过去吧。认识他的时间明明两年都不到，却好像做梦一样。他就像是……他给我的感觉就像是……”吉娜可轻轻地眯起眼睛，露出一个不知所措的微笑，“……就像是太阳。你不这么觉得吗，阿周那先生？”

看着她的笑容，阿周那久久无言。突然之间，不断躁动、不断摇摆疼痛的心灵平静了下来。是啊——阿周那，全怪你犯这些糊涂，一个这么小的孩子都懂的道理，你怎么会搞不明白呢？他垂下脑袋、垂下肩膀，无力地摇了摇头，终于露出很久时间以来的第一个笑容：“是的，吉娜可……是的。我也是这么想的。”

气氛变得缓和、轻松了起来。吉娜可·加里吉利红着一张脸，不知道是因为穿得太少，还是因为为自己刚刚发表了一通羞人的演讲的缘故。街上逐渐有了几个人影，阿周那四处张望了一下，他不知道从孤儿院里偷跑出来的孩子被发现了会受什么惩罚，但是不要被罚当然是最好的。他站起身，对吉娜可伸出一只手：“时候不早了……我送你回去吧。”

吉娜可有些丧气，但仍然点了点头。于是，阿周那牵着女孩的手，向着教会的方向走去。距离并不远，走两个街区就能到，难怪她可以这么频繁地跑出来四处溜达。西侧的铁制栅栏门有些年久失修，合起来时合不太拢，会打开一个小缝，正好能容下一个孩子的身形——胖一点的也能行。吉娜可想必就是从那里溜出来的。阿周那双手插兜，站在那里，以一种别想糊弄我的气势注视着垂头丧气的女孩重新钻回去，不管之前的豪言壮志多么令人信服，她始终只是个十岁的孩子而已，弱小可怜又无助。阿周那看着她的背影，忍不住提高声音说道：“如果你需要什么东西，任何东西……只要我帮得上忙，你都可以随时联系我，我会帮你。”

吉娜可转过身来，瞪大眼睛看着他：“阿周那先生？”

“再过不久，我大概也会走吧。”阿周那对她无奈地笑着，“不过，你说得没错……如果让迦尔纳的店就这么支离破碎地躺着，他知道了，一定会不高兴的。所以……我想把那家酒吧买下来，替迦尔纳照顾着。”

“这座庄园……不，这座小镇，也许以后我都不会回来了。不过，我会让一个我信得过的人帮忙打理迦尔纳的酒吧。你很擅长偷溜过去吧？到时候，如果需要什么，只管过去告诉他，他会照顾你的。”

然而，这番话却让吉娜可瘪了嘴。女孩抽噎了两下，眼泪似乎要夺眶而出了。阿周那不知道她为什么会是这个反应，连忙抬起手来试图安抚，然而，吉娜可却抬起头，恳切地望着他，小声说道：“那……那我、果然还是想要迦尔纳先生回来！这个愿望，可以吗？”

“……”

她的请求落在风中，阿周那许久都无言以对，未来的侯爵大人沉默了片刻，还是冷静下来，对吉娜可露出一个温柔而真诚的微笑：“……当然，吉娜可。”

“不能输给你啊，我也会努力的。”

“我一定会带迦尔纳回来，即便不是立刻，甚至不是带回到这里……但我会找到他的。”

听到他的话，吉娜可终于放松了些表情，但那离破涕为笑还远。她拉起有些脏的衣袖擦了擦眼睛，迅速回头看了一眼空荡荡的大门，而后将一根手臂透过铁栅栏门，向阿周那伸过来：“你保证？”

女孩倔强地朝他伸出小指，阿周那愣了几秒，才明白她的意思——勾小指，似乎是最近这些年里在孩童之间颇为流行的发誓方法。他犹豫了一下，还是伸出一只手，学着样子，将自己的小指勾到她的手上：“……我保证。”

直到这时，吉娜可才终于露出笑容来。她用力地点了点头，甩了几下阿周那的手臂，在其他人发现她偷溜出门之前，迅速跑回到高大的石墙之内，灵活得好像一只小仓鼠。阿周那将手放回兜内，表情恢复了平静，情绪上的阴云终于被一扫而空。他抬起头，看了一眼这座教堂，也转过身离开。

回到庄园里，已经是两个小时之后。莫里斯颇为惊讶，又颇为欣慰地发现，阿周那已经不再仿佛时时刻刻踏在崩溃边缘，他将外套和帽子递给管家，说道：“做些准备吧，我去写几封信，联络一下当军医的朋友。前线战事挺紧张的，一定有用得上我的地方。”

老管家皱起眉头：“您……还是要走吗？”

“当然。”阿周那头也不抬，云淡风轻地回答，“我有……一个想法，一件想做的事情。留在这里，是无法完成的。”

“您所说的，是要去找那个人吧？”莫里斯颇为不赞成地摇摇头，“可是，我明明听说他已经死了，大家都是这么说的。”

“他没有死。”

“您为什么这么肯定呢？”

“没有为什么，我就是知道。”

“这样非常任性。”

“这不是任性，我的朋友。只是事实就在那里，我不能眼睁睁地看着它不动，仅此而已。”

“您已经遣散了这么多的佣人，这里还有您的家族，您的母亲，您的根……”他坚持道，“一家之主离开这么长时间，仅凭一座一无所有的老房子……到时候，您现在拥有的一切都将不复存在，这值得吗？”

阿周那轻轻地闭起双眼，仿佛要想象一下那个场景。然而，他深呼吸了一口气，很快就睁开双眼，对管家的疑问回以坚定的注视：“值得。”

于是，老管家低下了头，再也无言以对。他并不知道，这一切本就不是阿周那想要的；但他已经明白了他的意思。年轻人走上楼梯，而后又想起了什么，回过头来看着他，笑着问道：“对了，莫里斯……你对经营酒吧有兴趣吗？”

——四个月后，法国，马赛。

今年的时候到得正好，滋养万物的西风吹遍了法国大地，春暖花开。前线一时偃旗息鼓，就连后方担惊受怕的人们都得到了一个喘息的机会。克拉丽丝正蹲在树下发呆，这个角度正好可以挡住院长办公室的窗户，让她偷懒也可以不被发现。私人疗养院给护士的报酬不菲，工作自然也是十分辛苦的，而且容不得抱怨，时刻指望你拿出精神百倍的笑容面对客户；话虽如此，假若不在这里工作，她大概就只能到急诊室，或者野战医院去了，在那些地方她倒是可以随意地歇斯底里，可报酬和辛苦程度只会更糟，不会更好。

她悠闲地歇了一会儿，突然，有什么东西打了一下她的脑袋。她吓得连忙抬头，看见满面怒容的护士长正从头顶的窗户里探出头来，抿着嘴唇冲她咬牙切齿地怒吼：“你在这里啊，小小姐！怎么，看来照顾一个还不够你忙，我该给你分配几个不那么好说话的病人才是！”

克拉丽丝立刻站了起来，一溜小跑，她也算知道好歹，这种时候，不说话赶紧回岗位上去就对了，谁也不能顶护士长的嘴——那样只会招来一顿臭骂。路过护士站时，她随手抓了些东西，绷带、吗啡、生理盐水……拿起医用托盘，忙不迭地就往病房里冲，反正现在不管在什么地方都不对，在病人身边肯定是错不了的。她用自己的背把门关上，光线立刻就黯淡了，克拉丽丝这才松了口气。

整间疗养院里，只有这一间单人病房常年是黑的，就连拉开窗帘都不允许，常年与日光隔绝。她总觉得如此谨慎根本就多此一举，毕竟她的病人本就无法自由行动。此时，他正安静地躺着，病号服下露出一截包着绷带的手腕，似乎是睡着了。他睡觉的时候总是很安静——过于安静了，总让克拉丽丝担心他是不是还在呼吸。好在这位病人比她想象中的更加强韧，果不其然，听见克拉丽丝制造的动静，他偏过头来，轻声呼唤道：“克拉丽丝小姐……？”

“是的，是的，先生，是我。”克拉丽丝连连回答。事实上，她至今都不知道这位病人的名字，也不知道为他付了大价钱，将他保护在这里的客户的名字。这样充满神秘气息的行事风格当然会引起大批好奇的目光，然而出于严格的职业道德，对外，她们连这个人存在都不可以承认。护士们总是玩笑地管这位病人叫做“阁楼里的幽灵”，但克拉丽丝并不愿意——他人太好了，甚至比一般的好人还要更好些，她舍不得这样欺负他。

“对不起，克拉丽丝小姐，可以请你把窗帘拉开吗？”他低声请求道。

“不，不行，先生。”克拉丽丝叹了口气，走到他的身边，低头凝视着这个几乎已经瘦骨嶙峋的男人。他几乎每天都要这样请求一遍，似乎对太阳的光线有着明显的偏好，但是很可惜，她的回答永远是拒绝，“你知道我不能这么做……这是为你的安全着想。”

事实上，克拉丽丝自己也不知道这是什么意思，但只要她这么说，病人就会安静下来，不再抗拒，表示理解。然而，今天似乎有什么不一样，得到了充分的理由，他却还在坚持：“谨慎行事当然是非常正确的……不过，就拉开一小条缝，也不行吗？”

克拉丽丝放下托盘，有些不解地俯下身。虽然不允许拉开窗帘，但这间病房的窗帘材质本来就比较透光，即便拉严实了，也能清楚地看见房间的全貌，他如此坚持到底是想做什么呢？她疑惑地问道：“先生，你是有什么必须借助清晰的光照才能做的事情吗？如果是这样的话，我可以拿到外面去替你代劳。”

她的病人抬起头来，似乎费了很大的劲，才确定了音源的位置。被绷带包裹着的手轻轻地抬起来，摸在克拉丽丝的脸颊上，望向她的青绿色双眼仿佛一对夺目的美玉。

“不，没有什么事，只是……”他轻声回答，漂亮的青绿色眼睛空洞无神，甚至无法聚焦，“……只是我的眼睛好像看不见了，克拉丽丝小姐。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上部《无人不冤》完结
> 
> 番外《热诺瓦往事》《圣马力诺人》《La Petite Mort》  
> 下部《择日而亡》  
> Incoming


End file.
